The end of days
by monkey121luffy
Summary: A quirkless brat with the brain of a super genious. After having his dreams taken, Kidnapped, and having his journals used for evil. He is offered a position and told he could be great by the infamous tomora. He is warped by there twisted way of thinking being told the real villains are those who trample on the dreams of people like him quirkless people normal people. Villain deku
1. Lost hope UPDATED

_**So I want everyone to know the first page is actually almost an exact copy of the first episode. All of this came from the first episode. If you go and rewatch the first episode Bakugo did actually tell Izuku to take a flying leap. And hope for a quirk in his next life. Also I will be boldening out izuku's moments of brash moments when he starts rambling about superheroes and ect. I do not condone suicide it is in this story but I want everyone to know its in here. The story takes a different turn after he meets all might the first time. This was just the best way for me to do this.**_

Chapter 1 lost hope

UPDATED

 _Here's the sad truth not all men are not created equal, when I was four years old I learned that some kids have more power than others. That won't hold me back though. If anything it's what drives me. This is the story about how I became the world's most powerful villain._

 _The first incident was in ching chang city. An extraordinary child was born who radiated a light from his own body. After that people with these quirks started popping up all over the world. No one knew what was causing these quirks. But before long the supernatural became normal, dreams becoming reality. The human race became a super human society with about 80 percent of the population having some kind of unnatural ability. Our streets looked like scenes from comic books as a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. HERO'S WERE BORN!_

Izuku stood in the crowded street staring up at the hero's fighting the villains. He was in awe pushing his way through the noisy crowd on his way to school. He clutched onto his heavy bag that contained some of his analysis books that he worked so hard on all his life.

The green haired boy smiled, "This is gonna be good. It's kagami woods! He may be new but he's making a big name for himself! "

The old man next to him smiled. "One look at that goofy grin and I can tell. You're a fanboy."

" Sorta, " chuckled Izuku nervously. "There is his special move! Preemptive binding lacquer chain prison!"

in the same instance however the giant villain was taken down by the hero mount lady.

Izuku pulled off his bag and reached into it, removing journal labeled 13. "With the rise in super powers there was an explosive rise in criminal activity. While the government tried to reform laws with quirks in mind. Courageous people started showing up to protect people from people who would use their quirks for evil. With overwhelming public support hero's found an official place in our new society. As peacekeepers kept by the government those who performed the best and stayed in the spotlight were paid the most for it. Their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spotlight."

 **Giantification huh... Well she's definitely got the looks and attitude to be a favorite. But her size and power make it kinda hard for her to get around the city without damaging lots of buildings and transportation. That means she's not going to be very useful.**

Izuku jotted in his journal as the same old man with whiskers spoke. "What's that, Kid do you want to be a hero too huh?!"

"Yes more than anything!" Grinned Midoriya his smile reaching to eat as he blushed heavily.

Finally making it to school Izuku sat in the second to last row trying not to draw attention to himself as he wrote in his journal. He was relatively quiet sitting there as the teacher spoke.

"So as thirds years you should put some thought into what you want to do for the future. I could pass out some career aptitude tests...but... Why bother! I know you all want to go to the hero track! " laughed the teacher tossing the papers.

Midoriya grit his teeth and flicked his tongue raising his hand slightly not even reaching above his shoulder. He hasn't been seen as an explosively angry classmate spoke out.

"Hey teach don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm in a class all my own. I'm the real deal but these guys would be lucky to end up as side kicks to some busted D Lister. Ha! " his feet cluttering the top of his desk as he sat without a care in the world.

The entire class erupted with objections. "YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN US KATSUKI! "

"LETS GO I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON! " shouted bakugou grinning as the reach took charge again.

"Well you do have impressive test results maybe you will get into Ua high." stated the teacher coldly.

"What but that school has a less the a .2 percent acceptance rate you'll never get in!" Shouted a student from the back.

" It's impossible to get into. " shouted another kid from the same row.

Bakugo laughed, "that's exactly why it's the only school for me!" He stood up preaching. " People all across the world will be changing my name and it all starts with UA! " He practically whooped.

Midoriya shook slightly in his seat praying that no one would notice him until the end of class since he too was applying for UA high. His fears were quickly realized however when the teacher spoke up again.

"Hey ya midoriya, aren't you going to try for UA too?" Asked the teacher causing the whole room to go silent and Midoriya to panic.

 _quirk if you were ever gonna show up now would be a great time to start._ He begged in his head pleading as he slowly lifted his head to see the overwhelming amount of eyes on him in that instant. He started to sweat as the whole class broke out in a relentless stream of laughter at Midoriya's dream.

"There's no way you're getting into UA your quirkless!" Howled a student in the front.

Midoriya stood up to defend himself with a look of sadness , pain and embarrassment etched across his young freckles face. His green eyes showing a hurt soul behind it all. "They abolished that rule! I can be the first one!"

Ball's rage could no longer be contained as he shouted at Midoriya blowing Izuku's desk in half. "Listen up Deku! You're even worse then these Damn rejects you damn quirkiness wannabe!" He growled a smile on his face as he tore Izuku down " You really think they would let someone like you in when they can have me! " spat Bakugo

Suzuki raised his arms in submission as he trembled out the words. "No wait! You got it all wrong! Really!" He scooted back hitting the back black board with his head as he became cornered. " I swear I'm not trying to compete against you! You gotta believe me! "

He then averted his gaze mumbling. "Is just that I've wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a Quirk but... But I can still try my hardest. C-can't I?" He jolted as Bakugo got closer and angrier.

" someone like you would never be able to hang with the best of the best! " shouted Bakugo as the entire class now loomed over him. sweat ran down his face as Bakugo continued. "You would Die in the exams! Defenseless Izuku that's what they'd call you! This schools already crappy. You really want to embarrass them more by failing so hard!"

Midoriya heard the final bell and relaxed looking at the local new smiling. "Man that fight from this morning is all over the news better write some notes down before I forget anything." He started to pack up when Bakugo grabbed his notebook surprising Izuku.

" What'cha got? His diary? " asked a Lackey from behind Bakugo who was clearly one of his lackeys. He read the title in a bit of surprise. "Hero analysis for the future? 13?" He laughed " Are you taking notes on how to be a hero?! That's so pathetic! "

The other Lackey laughed as well. "He's delusional!"

"Y-ya real funny guys come on, Just give it back whimpered Izuku reaching for his journal only to watch it go up in smoke as Bakugo slammed a fist into it making it explode before tossing it out the window like trash.

"Most first rate hero's show potential early on people look at them and know they are destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA people will start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I just know I'm good." Smiled Bakugo placing a smoking hand on Izuku's shoulder. His smile screamed I'll kill you if you try to cross me. "Let me offer you a piece of advice nerd. Don't even think of applying. Or else."

Lackey from before smiles, "That's just sad. I thought he'd have some fight in him."

The first Lackey smiles back, "Hey he finally gets it. He'll never be a hero. Better to find out now then later I guess."

Midoriya stood there by his desk in the classroom shaking uncontrollably as Bakugo spoke up from the door ready to leave. "Hey maybe there is a way for you to become a hero. Hope you get a Quirk in your next like and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

Bakugo's words struck Midoriya hard in the made him angry and made him want to speak out but as he turned to face his verbal assailant. He got cold feet and chickened out.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Bakugo a scary I dare you to challenge me look on his face.

His words made Midoriya freeze again shaking in his boots as he felt tears well up.

After Bakugo left Midoriya went and started searching for his trashed journal. _That idiot you can't go around telling people to kill themselves what if I had actually done it... What would he do then?_ His eyes widened slightly as he found his journal floating in the Koy pond. "Great... My dreams have turned into fish food. That's enough give it back." He growled half halfheartedly snatching the book scaring away the fish.

He stared at the book as he started his walk home. thinking back to his favorite childhood video. The debut of the greatest hero in all of history. The video I watched was an old one disaster footage from a long time ago.

"Who is he the guys already saved a hundred people at least and it hasn't even been 10 minutes." Shouts a survivor. "Look he's got more."

Child Izuku idolized the man on the screen. He saw him as a true hero the ultimate hero one that Izuku wanted to strive to become.

But...

"Sorry kid it's not gonna happen." coldly stating Midoriya's Doctor.

Midoriya's face dropped as his dream cracked into pieces as his mother spoke. "Oh dear you really think there's something wrong then? Most of the other kindergartners have already started showing signs."

"My records say you are a fourth generation Quirk user. What powers do you and the boy's father have?" Asked the doctor slouching in the chair in the doctor's office.

"Nothing special I can float small objects towards me and my husband can breath fire. They Are useful enough, I suppose..." Stated his mom calming showing her ability.

"Izuku should have already manifested one or both of these quirks already. But after viewing his ex-rays I don't think it's gonna happen. You see when super powers first began appearing there was a lot of research conducted and doctors found a link between a person's foot and their quirk. People with powers have only one joint in their pinky toes. There body's have evolved into a more streamlined version of the human form." He then pointed to the joints in Izuku's ex-rays before speaking again. "As you can see here Izuku has two joints like 20 percent of the population does. Based on the research its a safe bet to say Izuku will not develop a quirk."

I sat staring at the computer screen watching over and over again as All might saved people. Tears in my eyes as I spoke to my mom. "See that mom? There's always a smile on his face. No matter how bad things get. Even when things seem impossible He never gives up." Smiled a quivering Izuku seeking to cling to even a shred of his dream he needed to or risk losing himself. He looked at his mom with tear filled eyes as he whimpered. with a smile. "Do you think I could be a hero too?"

My mother raced over to hug me apologizing over and over. "I'm sorry I wish things were different."

In that moment my world shattered and I clung to my last shred of hope that even my own mother now tried to take from me. "Don't you understand mom that's not what I needed to hear."

"I made a decision that day. No matter what anyone else thinks I'll always believe in myself." He smiled and started laughing like all might as he walked under the bridge leading to his home. He was trying so hard to cheer himself up he didn't notice the villainous sludge coming up behind him.

Until it was too late...

The green murky sludge wrapped around his throat as he heard the monster talk. "You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in kid."

Izuku struggled grasping at the sludge covering his mouth as he fought to breath. _Let go! Can't breath! Is this how it ends? He_ thought whimpering as he saw his journal flipped open to what he hoped would be his superhero costume one day.

The sludge thing spoke more. "Don't worry I'm just taking over your body. I'll be easier on both of us if you don't fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute you'll feel better soon" He laughed. "Grab all you want my bodies made of fluid. Thanks for all your help you're a real hero to me kid.

I didn't know HE was in the city I gotta get out of here fast before he tracks me down." Growled the sludge still choking out young midoriya.

 _Oh no my body is weakening._ Thought Midoriya losing the ability to fight after a few seconds without air. _I think I'm dying..._

 _Somebody help..._

Midoriya was losing consciousness when a beefy blonde showed up with green khakis and a skin white shirt showed up blowing away the enemy with a Texas smash.

After being freed All might was the last thing Midoriya saw before passing out.

Midoriya came to because of a hand smacking his face swiftly but gently. "Hey, Hey kid wake up!"

Slowly opening his dazed eyes he was able to focus in and panicked when he saw All might's face. Screaming he flew backwards in a panic.

All might smiled, "Wow I thought I lost you there! Well It looks like you're moving around alright. Sorry about that back there. I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing. Usually I pay more attention to keeping by standards safe. But it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate. HAHAHAHA, Any ways you were a big help. I've captured the evil doer."

 _The most amazing hero of the entire world. All might be standing right here in the flesh. Right in front of me. HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!_ Cried Midoriya in his head screaming before he froze. "I-I gotta get an autograph. I know I had a pen around here somewhere?! WAIT PLEASE SIGN MY NOTEBOOK!" Flips it open. "AHHH HE ALREADY DID! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THIS WILL BE A FAMILY HAIR LOOM MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION TO BE PASSED DOWN FOR GENERATIONS!" Screamed midoriya bowing almost hitting the pavement with each bow.

"UHUH!" Smiled all might giving Midoriya a thumbs up. "Well I need to get going and take this to the police."

"Huh you're leaving already?"

"Well Hero's got to fight enemies and time." Chimed all might stretching getting ready to take off.

 _No not yet there are still so many questions I have to ask him..._

"Thanks for your continued support!" Shouted All might before realizing Midoriya grabbed onto his pant's leg. Now flying with extra weight he tried to Push Midoriya off. "HEY LET GO! I LOVE MY FANS BUT THIS IS TO MUCH!" He howled

Midoriya cried, "No were flying I might fall! IF I FALL I'LL DIE" His face distorting from the high wind speed as he spoke.

"Oh...That's a good point." Stated all might understand.

"I just have a lot of things I want to ask you personally! All Might is my all time favorite hero!" Shouted Izuku over the wind.

"OK OK I UNDERSTAND JUST KEEP YOUR EYES AND MOUTH SHUT WHILE I LAND!" Shouted All might back now holding midoriya he coughed up a little blood.

A few short minutes later, They had landed and Midoriya looked absolutely drained. "My whole life flashed before my eyes."

"Not a very smart move... Bang on the door I'm sure someone will come let you in. Now I have to go! See you on the flip side." Smiled All might leaving again.

"Wait All might! Not yet!" Cried Midoriya "One second!"

"Sorry kid I don't have any time." Stated All might trying not to be cold.

"Wait I have to know!" He out stretched his hand showing the last shimmer of hope he held deep in his heart. _Sometimes I do feel like a failure..._ He thought back to what Bakugo had said. _I feel like this isn't any hope for me but even so... I'm not gonna give up ever..._ "Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a Quirk? I'm a normal kid without any powers could I ever hope to be someone like you?!" Midoriya's hope and last shred of a dream crushed long ago now laid out on the table for All might to see.

His face red as he tensed up hoping pleading for the best possible outcome.

 _ **I didn't know it at the time but his answer would change the world forever...**_

Midoriya placed a hand over his eyes as the events of that afternoon circled around in his head. He Had seen All might. All might in his weakened state the injury he had sustained Fight all for one. A fight that never went viral. Tears rolled down his face at All Might's words. "His dream had been completely obliterated by a single phrase from his top hero.

"I honestly Don't think you can be a hero without a Quirk."

All might had said it...The words that he didn't want to hear again the words once again spoken by someone he needed most.

He had started his trek home. Thoughts dancing in his head. He replayed over and over again every word ever slung at him just for being a quirkless reject.  
 **Can I be a hero?**

 **You're below the rejects! Your QUIRKLESS!**

 **He's pathetic. He still can't face REALITY.**

 **What the hell can you do?**

 **You're QUIRKLESS.**

 **It's not bad to dream.**

 **But you also have to consider what's REALISTIC, young man.**

 **You should just GIVE UP.**

 **You're WEAK deku.**

 **That'll NEVER change.**

 **"I'M SO SORRY IZUKU." His mother cries desperately.**

His brain snapped. He just couldn't hold in the amount of anger. "WHY! WHY! WHY!" Izuku growled, crying as he slammed his fist hard into the wall of his room, surprising his mother with a loud crash and thud. Breaking the wall and bloodying his fist. Tears now streamed from his eyes as he did it again the second time his mom knocked. "I-Izuku honey are you..."

She was Cut off by Izuku, "I'm fine Mom I just need to be alone." His fists were bleeding and large wood splinters hung out of his hands. He sighed and relaxed pulling out the splinters laying down and falling asleep.

 **So Now the fun begins with villain Deku's story**


	2. Kidnapped UPDATED

**Chapter 2**

 **This chapter contains self harm and suicidal thoughts Trigger warning is issued There will also be descriptive pain both emotional and physical. BE WARNED**

 **Also I do not condone this I put how I felt when I was doing it I'm in a better place now but I am releasing my feelings of the time in this it only felt good to me because I didn't know what happiness was. So I thought that was it. Please seek help if you feel this way. I found I needed someone to ask why and I'm more than happy to help if you need it.**

It had been a little over two months since he had met All might and had everything he had built ripped away from him. In that time he had put in an application to UA. But had once again been rejected. After that he sunk into despair. Even going as far as running away from home. He had given up on his dream it seemed hopeless but he didn't want to let go of his only shred of hope. The only thing keeping him from killing himself had been sitting outside of UA for those two months. It had been three months since the UA entrance exam which he hadn't been allowed to attend since his application was denied. He had given up on school. In the process he had lost an enormous amount of weight and quit eating anything more then what he needed to survive.

Tears rolled down his cheeks but were swiftly whipped away by Izuku's long sleeve. Crawling into the ally next to the academy fence. He pulled out a knife. He had been contemplating killing himself for several days now. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Not happy or sad the tears of a long since dead hope inside his heart. Had surfaced but were quickly squashed as he muttered softly to himself. "Quirkless." He stared at the knife a man had dropped the day before without knowing and when Izuku had tried to return it he had gotten punched and the guys screamed at him for threatening him with a knife.

The pain in his face was only a tinge but he realized that he liked it feeling the pain. He felt he deserved it after all it was the only thing a quirkless boy can do. He felt his eyes water again but this time instead of squashing the feelings he took the knife and sliced it deep into his flesh. It felt no worse then the feelings he had been clamming up inside but for some reason doing this made him feel better. He drew the serrated edge across his skin heavily as it pierced a small unimportant vain making it bleed more. He was fascinated at how much better he had felt.

He sighed after cutting himself a few times on his forearm. He curled up his knees and stared at the entrance of the academy where Reporters were all over it. He knew they were just hoping to get a glimpse of All might and maybe an interview. He sighed but just as he blinked he heard the academy alarm. School wouldn't actually start for another 8 months. But it seemed something huge was happening.

He shook his head and mumbled softly, "But what can a quirkless reject do? I'm so worthless." He sighed and laid down covering up with his thin blanket. He hugged his bag that held 18 journals. But only 13 were filled. He had continued to take notes on superheros and even some of the academy students. That did summer studies. He had written down what all might looked like and what he had said to him about Hero's so he would never forget his dreams were too far out of reach. He also saw one person who seemed to closely resemble All might. He had heard his name said in passing. MirioTogata It seemed like All might had taken a special liking to the kid from what he had overheard. Though Izuku wasn't sure why or what his power was. It made him get tight lipped though thinking back to how the supposed symbol of peace crushed him and his hope. He made a sketch of him and noted that he seemed to be so bright. If this was All Might's successor it would have been a perfect fit. He wrote but his words seemed angry almost villionious as he wrote it out.

With that reminder though he no longer dreamed in fact he barely slept since every time he closed his eyes he would see everyone he felt betrayed by. He now sat staring at a wall everyday wondering why he couldn't just let it die. He had already given up trying. But it felt like if he gave up completely the pain would be too much for him. So much so that he felt like if he left the building he would die then and there.

He closed his eyes and after a couple of hours passed he was woken up by some voice's. They seemed to be talking about a master plan or something. He just couldn't hear them from under his blanket well. So he sat up slightly without thinking only to be greeted by some kind of freak with a black hoody. Izuku shot back as he spoke to his companion. "So you got the documents then?" Smiled the man in front of Izuku. He scratched his neck gently, then reached over and poked at Izuku's body. Like he was testing the water. "So when will it be?" He asked noticing Izuku clinging to his bag. "Hey what's in the bag kid?"

The other man answered, "12 months from now. That will be the best time to attack. When they are all in the USJ."

Izuku trembled and backed up. "Nothing just some notebooks I- I promise. He was shaking as only one thought crossed his mind. Villains.

"Hey kid give me your bag." He growled reaching out for it. But when Izuku put his body between the bag and the stranger it made Shigiraki angry. "I said give me your bag!" He growled shooting up and kicking Izuku repeatedly until Izuku was no longer able to move. "If you don't give me the back I'll destroy you kid. He smiled again at the shaking body of the now injured boy.

Izuku whimpered but as Shigiraki grabbed the boy's bag. Izuku knew he couldn't let a villain get ahold of that information. Not even if it cost him his life. He weakly reached out grabbing Shigiraki's leg but was kicked away as Izuku growled "Let go." But he was too weak. Always to weak.

Midoriya weakly saw them warp away with his notebooks and reaching out he whimpered, "V-villains..." He whispered but then fell unconscious as his shaking bruised body gave out on him. The lack of sleep, food, and will to live catching up with him.

He laid there unconscious for three days not a soul taking notice as he clung to book number 13 which he had out before his bag had been stolen. "Great... Even now I'm so useless." He mumbled crying as he hugged onto the book. "I hope they don't read my notebooks." He whispered softly. "And what were they saying? Attack? USJ? Documents? Man for once I'm at a loss why did I have to wake up at that moment." He mumbled staring at his swollen arms and bruised stomach through some new holes made by the strange man that kicked him.

"Oh I need to go to the tv shop they will be broadcasting what went on." He chimed getting up but then he realized he now looked homeless and didn't want to be seen like that. "I guess I'll wait until its late..." He mumbled under his breath as he curled up his legs covering up. "It sure has been getting colder. I wonder what they were talking about? Why did that guy look so strange too? Wonder what his quirk is."

Two more weeks passed and all was relatively quiet until on crisp fall morning two weeks after his incident. Fear overcame him as he woke up to the strange man who had beaten him badly enough to make him pass out. Before he could ask what he wanted Izuku had been taken from the spot he had been living leaving nothing but a thin worn out blanket.

The room was dark or maybe Izuku's head was covered he couldn't tell. It was such a big change from his prior environment. The silence consuming his thoughts making him shout. "Please is anyone there? I-I hate being in silence please anything but this." He trembled as the voice came through his head.

 _Shut up Deku!_ said bakugo's voice in Izuku's head _You'll never be a hero! Your weak Deku that will never change! The strong like me will always walk all over you! Because this world doesn't have mercy for the weak. Now DIE!_

 _All might's voice echoed, You can be a hero... Quirkless. You can't if you wish to be a hero... you have to have a quirk..._

"Please, Make them stop... I need noise, anything will do." He whimpered tears rolling down his face out from under the bandana that wrapped his ears and eyes thickly so he couldn't see or hear.

After a moment Izuku flinched slightly as some smooth jazz started playing. He looked around for the source but he still couldn't see. He was however relaxing some. The music making the voice's stop since he had something to focus on. After more then a few minutes of this the music stopped and the bandana was taken off his ears and he was finally able to enjoy some much welcome noise. He still couldn't see but he could hear.

"So was it you who wrote those notebooks kid?" Asked the familiar voice an image coming to Izuku's mind of the freak and being kicked. "Answer me quit dawdling."

 _Shit I'm in a villain's lair airn't I... I need help... Save me..._

 _No one knows where you are..._

The thoughts came to him before he nodded realizing he was alone. "Y-yes sir..." He answered waiting for any signs for him to be free.

"What is your quirk kid?" Asked the voice again

This time however the question made Izuku shake with fear. He was afraid to answer pursing his lips before hesitantly opening his mouth and saying, "I-I don't want to say." He wasn't sure what they would do to him once they found out he was quirkless or even worse what his journals might be used for.

His throat got grabbed as the man leaned in and whispered, "I'll ask you again if you don't answer properly I'll dispose of you. My Quirk disintegrates anything I touch with all five of my fingers."

Izuku gulped heavily before answering, "I-I'm quirkless... I-I'm not threat to anyone please... ACK" His throat was squeezed as the man spoke.

"Stick to answering my questions." He stated coldly. Getting a quick but abrupt nod before letting up on Izuku's neck.

"What it your name? and why were you in that Ally?" Asked the male still holding Izuku's throat hostage.

"M-My name... I-It's D-deku." He lied not wanting them to find out about his mom or anyone that couldn't protect themselves. "I-I am an orphan" He lied again. He prayed that he was believed.

"A quirkless orphan named Deku huh?" Asked the voice now sounding almost happy. He removed the blind fold from Izuku's face the light made him flinch as he now stared down what felt like the barrel of a gun.

"S-sir m-may I please go? I-I swear I won't say anything...Ack!" His throat was squeezed again, "Don't talk unless told to do so." Stated the male who quickly let up again. This time Izuka breathed in deeply before only moving his eyes to look around the small red room a bar to his right and the door to his left. But the door was metal with a double deadbolt lock keeping it closed.

He was tied to the chair with a metal plate locking his arms at his sides. and his feet were bolted to the floor the same way.

"So I see you know a lot about heroes and you even detailed it nicely with weaknesses. Have you ever thought about using that ability for us? Just beware if your answer is anything other then sure I'll disintegrate your throat." Smiled the man who watched as Izuku didn't respond at all.

He refused to answer at first then thoughts of his dead dreams came to him. Those who killed it as well, whimpering softly he mumbled, "Kill me..." It wasn't loud enough.

He got closer "what was that Deku?"

"KILL ME!" He cried tears streaming down his cheeks as his eyes looked up at the male showing him how dead Izuku was inside. "Kill me please, I beg you. I've lost everything so just kill me."

The man looked at Izuku puzzled he hadn't expected this. The kid was actually asking to die? He impulsively asked, "Why?"

Izuku jolted at the question slightly. "J-just kill me!"

"Tomura?" Asked the black void in the corner, "I-I think we should let him be for a bit."

"NO! WHY! ANSWER ME KID!" Growled Tomura releasing Izuku's neck now scratching at his own.

"M-my dreams are gone I have nothing to lose..." Mumbled Izuku softly as his head went limp with the truth he had ran from for months. "It's all gone, I'm quirkless I can't be a hero. I barely qualify as dirt, Useless, socital reject...No even dirt has a use I guess I'm less than dirt I-I'm nothing."

Tomura smiled and realized that he could use this. "If you join us I could help make all your dreams come true Deku, and you will never need to worry about being weak again."

Izuku looked up slightly confused as he spoke. "Agree and I'll release the chains."

 _Your useless Deku! STUPID DEKU! YOU WILL NEVER BE MORE THAN A WEAKLING!_

 _You can be useful. just think about it for the night and I'll come back tomorrow._

Deku's thoughts were so warped between someone he had thought to be a friend to having not a single friend. His dream being shattered and being called useless even by his own hero. _Useful and powerful_

 _Deku's sleepless night in the silence made way for his answer to Tomura. He was sure this was his only option anyways and with the promise of being strong Izuku wanted it so badly he took it._

 _"So what is your answer Deku?"_

 _"I Accept."_


	3. Power and freedom UPDATED

Chapter 3 UPDATED

He was no longer stuck to the chair, However he was still under close watch by Tomura. But they had been nice enough to give him some new less hole filled clothes. He was now wearing a black suit with a green under shirt. He still wasn't sure how he could be useful though. As they hadn't told him anything. Not about how he could help or how he could be their greatest asset. He had no idea the amount of potential he had and they told him nothing.

He sat at the bar quietly not feeling comfortable with it. Just a few hours before he had been forced to shatter what little hope he had clung onto for so long. But now here he was being offered a place. They knew he was quirkless. They knew he was weak and useless but they still kept him. He was so grateful. But he still had a code he couldn't allow himself to break that. He may have been forced to be a villain but he had no intention of surrendering his core values.

" **But first I have to prove myself. Then we can talk about that. Oh but what if my first job involves killing someone. Oh but what if they kill me for not being able to listen to their order. What should I do… They know I don't have a quirk and I wanted to be a hero. Albeit I don't know how I could be of any use to anyone. The only thing they liked about me was my journals. Could what they want from me have to do with that? But all that was my hobby. I mean ya I'm good at taking specs. But how can that be useful. I mean imagine how much use they could get. All I can do is write about potential weaknesses and maybe give a planned strategy against each hero but is that really so useful. "**

He then mumbled softly a small hopeful light flicking in his eyes as he spoke, Going through his usual motions. He then came to the conclusion he will only do what he can. "H-how can I help?" He was soft spoken having gone six months with little less then general conversations. He wasn't great at conversing. Although he had never been one of confident speech to begin with. But he was a quick study and he was eager to prove he could do it.

"So how eager are you to prove yourself?" Asked Tomura ignoring his question as he tossed down his private journals, "I want you to continue doing this. You will go out into the field scout superheroes and place down their weaknesses here. If you do this and fill up another journal I'll get you a Quirk. Don't prove this to be a mistake"

Kurogiri squinted his eyes at Tomura and said softly, "At least give him a test before you tell him."

Tomura grumbled under his breath as he scratched his neck intensely. "Well it's not like I couldn't just kill him if he betrays us… But fine. His eyes fell on Deku's eyes as they stared at each other waiting for anything to be said. He growled and scratched harder before a smile appeared, "I got an Idea. You will be dropped into UA and I want you to bring me the records of everyone in class 1-A. If you do that then Kurogiri won't have anything else to say about my new toy."

Izuku nodded abruptly and stood up. He shifted slightly before mumbling. "How long do I have to get ready." Tomura smiled, "You don't you go now and come back. Kurogiri will warp you back here in 10 minutes time. If you don't come back with the prints don't come back at all cuz I will kill you if you are not useful." He said signalling a portal beneath Midoriya's feet letting the portal below his feet consume him.

He was now standing in a hallway at UA high. He shifted slightly as he stared at the open white walled hall that was full of windows. Although it was night it was very open and bright. He looked at the large space with awe. But immediately shook his head and sighed. "Stop it Deku you know you are here for the villains now. Once you do this you can't go back" A shock went through him, _Back... HA! What Back! Back to Weak Deku! Back to the submissive Idiot who only ever took it from his classmates... No I will be strong and I'll show them! I'll show them all!_ The flash of hate in his eyes stirred and steadily became his new feelings towards All Might, kac-chan, And all heroes that he had felt betrayed by. After all Why should hero's who gave him such hope and then destroyed it be shown any mercy there not real hero's. Nothing but attention seekers.

With a sigh he started walkinging he found the room labeled Principal's office. The words were bold. He traced them with his finger mumbling softly. I guess this is the only thing that matters. He muttered softly but just as he was going to break in he heard voices. They were coming from inside. He shifted away from the door for a second thinking they were coming out. But then he heard All mights name and two other voices. They were talking about something but he couldn't make it out. He cupped his hands and put his ear next to the door which did allow him to hear but not much.

"Look Mirio, I think you're doing great as a student and I saw how you were in the training symulator today."Said the only voice All might knew by heart. **All Might!** He then listened closer. "But this is so much to take in. You really want me to be the next symbol of peace."Said another voice that was a little deeper. "And I can take on All Mights power? But what about all the people who know me they know my quirk and if I suddenly gain more won't they know?"

A third voice chimed in this time a high and relatively squeaky voice said. "You leave your class to me. Also in order for you to train with All Might I will be giving you express permission to join every class he is attending as his understudy. "Beware though this won't be easy since you also have to keep up with your own classes should you agree."

The voice faltered slightly then stated. "Can I have some time to think it over?" With that he heard everyone raise and in a panic he ran to the nearest open door which was labeled janitorial. Waiting he heard them pass him without any clue he was there. With that he emerged and went back to the room. He pulled out his small pocket knife and used it on the door glass cutting it open. The words of their conversation etched in his head. "Gain All Might's power? What could that have meant. Once he was sure no one was around he walked into the office. It was pitch black outside so this told Izuku that it wasn't likely anyone would come back again tonight. It was roughly midnight and he had 10 minutes. He slipped into the office and knowing the schools layout since he had wanted to come here for so long. _He laughed to think I wanted to come here and be a hero. A nobody like me a Hero... No I'm nothing Not a hero or a villain I am quirkless._

 _But they gave me a place they didn't reject me and he said he could give me a Quirk. HA HA Me a quirk!_ He thought placing a hand over his trembling tear filled eyes. "That's all I ever wanted." He mumbled wiping away his tears before forcing open the filing cabinet which set off the alarms but he was already gone by the time the teachers showed up.

"GET THE CAMERA FOOTAGE THEY STOLE UA PAPERWORK!" Shouted the principle. "Put out a warrant on them, NOW WE CAN'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

But Izuku was gone. He threw the papers down in front of Kurogiri who noticed the new look on his face and said, "What's so funny Deku?"

He laughed and chimed in a half sadistic tone, "Kac-chan made it." He chimed walking away from the pair to the corner where he pulled his knee to his chest and stared at the table Hatred coming off him in droves as he sat there.

Tomura looked over the papers and smiled, "He did it, Satisfied Kurogiri?"

Kurogiri nodded and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry for doubting you. You are free to come and go as you please. I will allow you to use my warps."

Tomura smiled, "Good now Deku go information Gathering."

Deku nodded slightly and stood up. He was expecting many sleepless nights and days alike but his hate now filled him up.

Being Warped out of the building he took a notebook and pencil with him and started taking in the scenery.

He had been gone for a week before coming back with a completely filled notebook. But the notebook wasn't the only thing. He was now very different and it was obvious. He had dark circles under his eyes and his body was stiff from over working. He had lost more weight and he had dull eyes. "Wow you were gone for a long time." Spoke Kurogiri slightly taking the journal that deku had handed him for Tomura.

"Where is Tomura?" Asked Deku softly sitting at the bar."I filled that one up. I need another notebook if he wants me to get more.

"He went out for a bit. He should be back soon. I think he went to have fun. He may come back covered in blood..." Said Kurogiri expecting some kind of reaction but the only thing he got out of Izuku was a grunt followed by, "It's full so do you...Do you think I'll get a quirk now?"

"Well that is the deal and since you made yourself useful I doubt he would break it. Eh... He's back." Said Kurogiri warping Tomura in he didn't have his hands all over him and that shocked Deku more then the fact that he was in fact covered in blood.

"Hey Tomura Your new pet finished the notebook," Stated Kurogiri coldly showing him.

Tomura shot a glance at Izuku who shrunk slightly. He laid his head on the counter as Tomura looked at the pages smearing blood on the sides as he read through it. "Your really good at this Deku. I thought you might have run off since we didn't see you for a week but you came back with the task I asked for..." He smiled then chimed, "Let's go Deku. Your reward awaits."

Izuku shot up and looked at him. His face was graced with the tiniest of smiles. as he stood following Tomura through a portal to their second base where he came face to face with Nomu guarding the door just inside. It grunted when it saw Deku but when it was told not to attack it listened.

Izuku panted heavily staring at the beast nearly having a panic attack. But he calmed down quickly as they left it at the door behind. They approached a sterile looking room where a man was hooked up to medical machines keeping him alive.

The sight of it caused Izuku to drop to his knees. It was so horrible looking and it was worse when the man with no eyes spoke. "So Tomura this is who you wanted me to meet?"

"Ya He worked so hard I wanted you to give him a reward. He's born a quirkless so he says he wants to have power." Smiled Tomura who was rummaging around the room for no other reason then to explore. "Deku go up and see him." Said Tomura now holding a powerful pain killer in his hand.

Izuku was terrified but he stood up and approached the man in the chair.

"So you want power son?" Asked the man in the chair who creeped Deku out but seemed to have a kind tone. "Y-yes sir..."

"May I ask why..." He asked slightly amused by Deku's nervousness. But noticed a complete change in attitude when asked why.

"For revenge, No one takes my dreams anymore I won't allow those bastards to go on anymore." He growled the tiredness from his eyes disappeared and he growled loudly. "ALL HERO'S NEED TO DIE!"

The change caught the man's interest and smiled, "I see you speak your goal so clearly. Well then I shall grant this child the power he seeks." Grinned the man in the chair gesturing for Deku to bow.

Deku lowered his body and a hand was placed on his head pressure slowly started building and he felt a slight heat. "What?"

He was about to ask when the man in the chair grinned, "I have awarded your revenge greatly you have two new abilities. "All for one, I have shared my power with you. The power of shadows a gift saved from the past. Enjoy your new found power and remember We are all for one. Now go and have fun." He grinned as Tomura approached Deku and smiled waving good bye as they left.

As soon as they got back Deku collapsed from exhaustion.

"Wow I'm surprised he made it that long... I'll take him to his new room now that he's one of us... I assume." Stated Kurogiri who got a nod from Tomura who


	4. Stronger

**Ok so I feel I should tell everyone this I know I'm flipping from present to past tense if you go back and re read it. You'll figure out why but theres two Reasons i'm doing this for. I plan on making this into a comic at some point once I can draw better. It'll also be posted online. That being said I'm writing this on a tablet, so for now grammar errors are come as they are It's hard enough to try to keep the thing from changing the words I type let alone trying to correct grammar and periods. I will fix them its just gonna be a bit soon as I get a job I'll be getting a computer and that'll make it easier. If the mash of both present and past tense bothers you. please theirs the door. Any ways thats all I got to say so heres the fun part.**

 **Chapter 4 Stronger**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes waking up in a small single apartment. He shifted confused as he got up. "Where am I?" He said aloud not realizing he wasn't alone.

"13..." Said the voice with no explination.

"Huh?" Stoke Izuku turning towards the voice a puzzled and shocked face stared at a small person who looked like a beaver.

"That's the number of time's I could have killed you since you woke up... Anyways... I'm the head of this establishment the bar where the league is located next door. They told me to tell you that you are now an offical member and to go see them when you wake up. "I wanted to inform you that though your payments are made in full by my Boss if you break this room you could give away our location so I would appreciate it if you learned your new powers quickly." Stated the beaver person before getting ready to leave. "Also I'll be stocking your fridge later today so go see Kurogiri for something to eat today."

"W-wait..." He reached out only to have the shadow's in the room charge towards his hand and attack the Beaver by accident. It shocked Izuku both with the fact that that it happened and how agile the Beaver was to dodge almost like it happened often. "S-sorry!" He shot up and bowed his head. "I-I just wanted to know your name?"

"It's Biba now please got learn to control your power before you kill one of us." He spat now pissed that he was attacked by accident. He left Izuku to his own thoughts.

Izuku watched Biba leave and sighed, before staring at his hand again. "I-I attacked him...With shadows. T-that's weird..." He mumbled but got up and got dressed.

 **At the Bar**

"Thank's Biba ya we'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Bowed Kurogiri before looking at Tomura, "So when are we gonna attack UA? we only got a week left before All Might..." He was cut off by an agitated Tomura.

"I know, But Sensei want's Deku trained before hand in his new powers. He also want's him to learn hand to hand combat so he's bringing in someone to train him... HE WON'T EVEN TELL ME WHO!" Snapped Tomura scratching his neck showing he just worked himself up.

While the pair spoke Izuku walked in. He was wearing a new suit and it fit him better then the one that kurogiri loaned him. He was significantly smaller and knew he was weaker that everyone in the league. He was pretty sure he was even weaker then Tomura. Although this fact upset him a little. He didn't let on.

"So I'm to be trained?" He asked having over heard some of there conversation.

"Ya and given a position in the league officially." Stated Kurogiri coolly

"Wait, Before that I have a few conditions." He spoke softly crossing his arms now deciding to stand up to them

This attitude shocked both tomura and Kurogiri, "Ok What is it?" Asked Tomura now curious.

"One I don't kill!" He stated wiggling his finger showing his first one, " Two I still want to be on my own...This doesn't mean I'm not apart of the league I just want to beable to come and go as I please without question." He said coldly crossing his arms again. "And three My personal life is to disclose only, I know you two and sensei know about it. But that's mine."

After a few moments of Tomura grumbling they both agreed to his conditions. "Fine but you must continue your hero analysis along with training."

Izuku nodded and sat down ready to listen as Kurogiri handed him breakfast, "Anyways ya so starting today to keep you from getting caught or hurting someone with your new found power. You will be training with it. You are not quirkless any longer however, I'm assuming due to your _stupid_ (Said under his breath) Ideals you want to learn to fight without them correct?" Asked Tomura who was thinking about the incident he was going to cause in a week.

Izuku thought for a moment before nodding, "Ya actually I would much prefer that. I want to show that the quirkless can be strong so I will only use my quirk if I have to." He growled clenching his fists. "I'm ready to train when ever. I will work hard." He had revenge in his heart as thought's of quirkless people out there were being put through the same hell he had been put through.

Those thoughts were quickly followed by Kacchan and All might the two people that pushed him over the edge. He started to chuckle as thoughts of showing both of them how strong he was as a villain for some reason made him happy.

Tomura smiled "Alright then Kurogiri take him to the training room, "There he can destroy what he wants."

Kurogiri made a portal that warped him out of the bar leaving a half eaten plate of food sitting there.

 **Training room**

"So your Deku?" Asked a voice as the young boy came through a portal.

"U-Um ya..." Said Izuku staring at a strong looking female who wore a skin tight all black costume. It left little to the imagination.

"Great." Smiled the female sweetly. "I'm your instructor. The name is bullet." She chirped

Izuku stared longer before smiling back, "Hello Bullet," He walked towards her as she seemed nice enough. But he quickly found himself on his back in pain as her demeanor changed, "NEVER TRUST PEOPLE SO EASILY!" She spat now bending his arm backwards as she forced him up. "And enemy can be as nice as that and still intend to kill you got it." She growled not even warning Izuku that they had begun.

Izuku was freaking out as his hand felt like it was gonna be pulled off before she let him go. "You will call me master as long as I'm training you ya little worm." She growled not happy that he had fallen for such a simple trick. "You really have no fighting instinct at all huh. Give me a 1000 squats!" Shouted the woman that Izuku was now calling Slave driver.

He didn't even have time to argue over the ridiculous number as every second he stood there she slammed a fist into his stomach. He writhed in pain but quickly regained his composure as he started the squats.

This went on all day long and by the time Izuku was allowed to rest he wasn't even able to move as Bullet smiled. " **Today was light but tomorrow your real training begins."**

Izuku started crying as she left without a scratch on her. "DAMN THAT WOMEN!" He hurt so bad that he just wanted to quit but he knew that he couldn't if he wanted to make Kacchan pay.  
Using his comunicator he mumbled, "Kurogiri can you warp me to my room... Preferably into my bed... I-I can't walk." He admitted as tomura burst into laughter on the other end having Kurogiri's communicator."

He still got warped to his room but now he was embarrassed on top of the pain.

The next day he was forced to under go the whole thing again plus something new. She forced him into a squat and strapped knives to his under arms next to his armpits and just under his knee caps. and smiled, "Now hold these jugs of water and I'm going to go eat lunch while you stand here and if you falter at all you will stab yourself so I'd hold this until I get back to release you by."

"HUH W-WAIT!" But it was to late she left. "This is HELL!" He cried slumping his head as he shakily squatted there.

 **Back at the bar**

"You just left him there?" Asked Kurogiri currently alone in the bar with Bullet. "How do you know he's not slacking off?" He asked only to receive a smile.

"He's not slacking trust me he can't move without hurting himself so it doesn't matter." She grinned laughing. "I'm having a lot of fun training him actually I'm doing to him want my master did to me. It's effective." She chimed only to get a scoffed laugh from Kurogiri.

 **At UA**

"So there is only one perpetrator?" Asked Nezu a little confused. "How did he get in to the school?"

All might was sitting next to Nezu as they watched the tape of the break in from a week ago. It was bothering All might because the boy looked familiar. "I know I've seen him before but where? He can't be any older then our student's. But I know he doesn't go here..."

Nezu nodded in agreement. "Do you think this has to do with the break in a few weeks ago? The front gate was melted and they didn't find anything missing..."

Allmight sighed slightly but a glimpse they had missed the first time they watched it caught his eye just as the boy vanished into the floor. "WAIT REWIND AND PAUSE!" He shouted as Nezu rewound the video. "I-It can't be! I-it's him." A flash back of the boy he told a while back that he couldn't be a hero. "H-He is that quirkless kid."

"Quirkless kid All might?" Asked Nezu confused since All might hadn't told anyone about the incident.

"Y-ya I forgot about him until just now, "What was he doing here? Why did he take school Document's I thought he wanted to be a... _H-ero_ Oh god..." All might started shaking as the words from a few months back hit him like a missile. "I-It's my fault..."

Nezu stared at him confused the white mouse dog bear creature stood and patted his back gently. "Calm down All might tell me what happened." He said softly

All might looked at Nezu and trembled staarting into the story of how he met the boy.


	5. symbol of peace

_**At UA**_

 _"So there is only one perpetrator?" Asked Nezu a little confused. "How did he get in to the school?"_

 _All might was sitting next to Nezu as they watched the tape of the break in from a week ago. It was bothering All might because the boy looked familiar. "I know I've seen him before but where? He can't be any older then our student's. But I know he doesn't go here..."_

 _Nezu nodded in agreement. "Do you think this has to do with the break in a few weeks ago? The front gate was melted and they didn't find anything missing..."_

 _Allmight sighed slightly but a glimpse they had missed the first time they watched it caught his eye just as the boy vanished into the floor. "WAIT REWIND AND PAUSE!" He shouted as Nezu rewound the video. "I-It can't be! I-it's him." A flash back of the boy he told a while back that he couldn't be a hero. "H-He is that quirkless kid."_

 _"Quirkless kid All might?" Asked Nezu confused since All might hadn't told anyone about the incident._

 _"Y-ya I forgot about him until just now, "What was he doing here? Why did he take school Document's I thought he wanted to be a...H-ero Oh god..." All might started shaking as the words from a few months back hit him like a missile. "I-It's my fault..."_

 _Nezu stared at him confused the white mouse dog bear creature stood and patted his back gently. "Calm down All might tell me what happened." He said softly_

 _All might looked at Nezu and trembled starting into the story of how he met the boy._

 **Teachers lounge the next day**

All might stared into his half empty cup of tea. He still hadn't been able to piece to together how a quirkless boy had gotten into the building. Or what that shadow thing below his feet was he had never seen anything like it before. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't seen or heard Hound Dog enter the room.

"Hey all might are you ok?" asked Hound dog seeing that burly man just sitting there. "You look like you've seen a ghost...Or something pretty close..." He mumbled seeing All might jump at his voice. "Your a pro hero... Shouldn't you pay closer attention to your surroundings, I mean what if I had been a villain?" Lectured hound dog through his mouth piece.

All might sighed and looked back at his tea. He thought about Hound dog's word before speaking. "Your right I shouldn't let it bother me." He said not going into any further detail. "Anyways weren't you helping the hero class today? Why are you here?" He asked trying not to sound cold and sinicel as he just wanted to be alone.

Hound Dog laughed, "That was this morning, It's well past four in the afternoon classes ended an hour ago." He stated thinking All might was messing with him until he saw his face. "Wait... You were serious? What's wrong with you theirs a clock right there." He said pointing to it.

All might sighed and looked back at his tea. "Sorry It's about the break in. I just I can't fathom why someone would break in here."

Hound dog thought for a moment and decided that it was a lie but he would except it for now. "I see ya what gets into villains these days huh. Must either have a strong qurik or be really stupid." He said in a serious tone.

All might jolted at the word quirk. _I'm the only one that knows...Well except nezu. Wait...Villain he's not a villain he's a kid._ "He's just a kid Hound dog not a villain."

It all became clear to hound Dog. "All might...D-do you know him or something?"

The moment this was said All might shot Hound dog a glare basically telling him to just go.

"He calm down I won't say anything I promise." He said before an awkward silence over came the room and All might put down his cup leaving.

Being absolutely upset he went to his own room that he was given since he didn't originally live in Japan. Nezu had been nice enough to give him lodging as he looked for his future predecessor. In his room he sat on his bed thinking heavily about Izuku and what he had told him. Then thinking about what Nezu had said.

 **Flashback start's**

 _"So there it is Nezu, that's what happened." All might said holding back tears of shame. "Y-you don't think I did the wrong thing Do you?"_

 _Nezu pondered over All Might's story before answering. "Well only time will tell on weather you messed up. But I really wouldn't consider him a criminal... yet... All he did was steal some papers it's not even like they were valuable." Smiled Nezu trying to comfort all might. "That being said, I can't help but feel ashamed with you. We are teachers all might even before you started you are a symbol of peace...And of hope. Why would you crush a child's dreams? Our school doesn't discriminate for a reason All might I want Quirkless to become strong. I've seen how they are treated and how society treats them and the quirkless just like regular people need...NO DESERVE HOPE."_

 _Nezu's words struck heavy on All might's heart. "I-I hadn't even thought... They can't be on par with quirks though!" He stated trying to justify how he felt thinking back to his own quirkless past._

 _"How do you know? I've seen humans do amazing things. A mother of a child lifting a car to save her baby. A man beating up someone for beating up on the weak. Humans are incredibly strong and intelligent. But they seem to have forgotten that before Quirks they were still strong. The Quirk doesn't make the man the man makes the Quirk. That's all lecture over." Stated Nezu with a smile turning and leaving his office to walk the school ground._

 **Flashback end's**

He sighed and placed his head on his pillow turning into his original weak self. "Damn..." He muttered in the silence of his room not normally one to curse he was unusually upset with himself. "Nezu why did you have to say it like that..." He muttered softly his head buried in his pillow.

 **Back at the bar**

Izuku sat in his room feeling the pain hin his body from the beating he took earlier. "It had been three days since he started training and over and over again Bullet had proven to be ruthless on him. He wasn't even sure if this training was going to help him. But he had gained enough control over his power that he no longer was a threat to the building.

He sighed softly now thinking about there raid on UA He had been asked if he wanted to go. At first he didn't really like the idea of going to the school Kac-chan was at but then revenge stirred deep in his heart. He wanted to go to see how strong Kac-chan was now and take notes on all the hero's seeing it as an opportunity to help the league. He had said ya and because of this Bullet was kicking his ass. She had not wanted him to go saying that he wasn't ready.

She had been impressed with his work but a week of training wasn't long enough. He was upset about her words. Punching his wall repeatedly until he heard a noise and All for one spoke through the computer screen in the corner of Izuku's room. "What's wrong Deku?" He asked in a caring tone. He kept in eye on all his assets so Izuku wasn't surprised to hear from him.

"I-I'm sorry sensei... I just wish I was stronger..." He growled softly not looking at the screen. "I- I want to challenge HIM!" He spat thinking about his childhood bully.

"So you still haven't gotten over what they told you your whole life huh... Then I guess I can help you as long as you are willing to devote yourself to Tomura." He said raising a brow.

Izuku looked down a moment before muttering, "Y-you can help me beat Kac-chan? How?"

"Well Let's say I have a special... Room where you and Bullet can train for a year in just three days." He said calmly now getting a solid reaction from Izuku who shot towards the computer. "REALLY! REALLLY REALLY! PLEASE SENSEI LET ME USE IT!" He practically yelled across the whole building.

All for one chuckled softly at Midoriya's enthusiasm. "All right. But I have one condition," He stated even with no eyes midoriya could feel him peering into his soul. "You have to keep Tomura safe if things go sour with his plans got it?"

"I'll DO ANYTHING!" He basically shouted. only to see the computer screen go blank. "Uh s-sensei?" He spoke but before anything else was said a portal appeared before him. It was defiantly Kurogiri's. He stepped through and found himself in a large space set up as a training area with a single living space with two beds.

"Are you sure you want to do this kid?" Asked Bullet mildly aggitated about the fact that she was being forced to do this type of sped up training.

Izuku smiled and nodded, "I will defeat Kac-chan so I can finally move on." He grinned only to get a questioning look from her.

"Whatever it's your past we have a whole year to train so lets start." She said deciding that she would find out later.

 **Back at the bar**

"Are you sure you want to bring him? I mean he's not even fully trained yet and..." Kurogiri was cut off by All for one. "It was me who wanted him to go... He needs to go. We need to solidify his alligence by giving him the one thing he strives for." Stated all for one followed soon by Tomura. "We are on orders about this one from sensei." He grumbled aggitatedly scratching his neck causing himself to bleed from friction.

Kurogiri still wasn't sold but he wouldn't argue with Sensei.


	6. Raid on UA

Three days past in the blink of an eye and when They came out Izuku was clearly stronger and had clearly changed. He was quieter now for one and less nervous when he saw the amount of people at his current place of residence he was how ever taken aback. His hair was long now and he had the urge to cut it immediately. When he walked in the bar though he got flipped by one of the people there. It wasn't one he recognized. But the flip triggered him to throw up a leg and twist his body on instinct to escape the choke hold he was currently being held in before turning around and slamming his new enemy down mercilessly causing him to use his quirk illusion. "L-let me go or my clone's will attack you!" He spat lying knowing they were only illusions.

Midoriya let him up but not because of the Illusions. It was actually Tomura that demanded there be no fighting among his group for now. Izuku listened however he was in shock over what he had just done on reflex. He bowed to the man, "I-I'm sorry I just got back from training and well you would react badly too if you just spent a year with a woman screaming finish it or I'll finish you." He mumbled trying to justify his action even though he didn't need to he was clearly traumatized by it.

He went to his room immediately after words. "Damn it I didn't mean to do that." He sighed before hoping in the shower and getting dressed. He stood infront of his mirror shirtless examining his body as the cuts prominent bruises visibly showed. He had seen Her quirk and she said she would make sure he remembered never to talk about it. He didn't think anything of it at first... But she had seriously been trying to kill him afterwards and because of that he was no longer in a stable state of mind even in his sleep he wasn't safe.

Deciding it was probably a good Idea to get some sleep before the raid. Izuku went and laid down staring at his long green hair. that laid on the pillow. "Actually I'm gonna cut it first." He mumbled softly sitting back up and going into the kitchen for some shears. He hadn't noticed while he was inside the time chamber as Sensei called it. But one of his green eyes had started to change colors it was a steadily growing red but he didn't think much of it at that moment in time.

Once his hair was cut he went and laid down. Quickly falling into an extremely light sleep.

 **1 hours before the raid**

Izuku woke up to a banging on his door which sent him into fight mode. But when he realized where he was he calmed down and sighed. He stood and walked over to the door opening it. Kurogiri was standing outside with an outfit in hand. It was all black and held a few tools on a belt on top. "I thought I would give you a gift, Since this will be your first real fight." He said softly and a little warmly to him.

Kurogiri liked Deku more then most. He didn't want to see Deku hurt so he had spent the last three days developing a new outfit just for him. "It's not anything special but It does give you the option to hide your face from the hero's if you want too." He muttered softly almost seeming embarrassed.

Izuku took a second then smiled, "It looks great thanks I'll wear it today." He chimed taking the outfit. "I really wasn't sure what I was gonna do about an outfit today so I appreciate it. Truly." He then closed the door gently behind him. "He made this? For me?" He was on the verge of tears as he thought about it someone else who wasn't his mom gave him a gift.

He just couldn't wait to put it on so he did it was form fitting but it had some cushion in it. It looked like it used to be a suit that was modified. the black undershirt looked nice on him and paired with the mask that was just a thin piece of fabric he didn't look the same especially with his half red left eye. No one would be able to tell it was him. Especially not Kac-chan who he was so intent on meeting.

Once dressed he went to the bar expecting to also see Bullet ready for the raid but he had been told she went on a mission for All for one. She would also not be joining them.

Kurogiri however had informed him that he would record the fight for her though. He started looking around as they got ready to be warped. But He was shocked when his eyes fell onto a large black bird looking creature with its brain exposed on his head. He had heard they had a secret waiting for all might and he guessed that this was it. Getting a closer look he realized how much it looked like the thing he saw when he first met All for one. But it was still different somehow. He shifted slightly as it creeped him out

After a few more minutes however they all started leaving through a massive portal.

 **USJ**

Kurogiri spoke up once everyone was through. "Theonly real hero's I see are 13 and eraserhead. Perplexing since the schedual we retreived from UA all might should have been here as well.

Eraser head Scoffed "So you scum bags used the press as a cover to sneak onto our campus."

Tomura scratched his neck slightly, "Where is he? I went through the troble of bringing all these people to play." He said raising his arms towards Eraserhead and 13, "Maybe If I kill a few kids he'll come out to play."

"What? Real villain's," Asked Eijiro "There's no way so many of them could get into a UA Facility."

"Ya Hey 13 why isn't the alarm going off?" Asked Momo standing towards the front of the group.

13 responded quickly but unsure. "I don't know."

Todoroki stepped in, "Is the entire campus under attack or is this there only target? either way if the alarm sensors airn't being triggered then one of these villains must have a quirk that is masking there presence here." He said coldly thinking about it. "They carefully chose this Isolated facility as an entry point at a time a class was being taught. They are fool's for trespassing here. But they have thought this out." He was clearly making sense as the rest of the class stood in silence. "What ever there plan they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it."

Eraserhead scowled, "13 get them out of here and alert the main campus...Actually if they have the ability to block our sensor's there probably blocking our communications to. Kaminari try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes sir..." Stated Kaminari

Deku was standing next to Tomura and Kurogiri, He scanned the group above as a sadistic smiled itched the corner of his mouth. "Kurogiri Please send me and the spikey haired blonde with the gernades on his arms somewhere private." He stated getting an abrupt nod he waited as Eraserhead charged the group.

As soon as he got close three of the first people through were down with his quirk and specially made neck piece.

Deku shouted out, "Hey That's eraserhead, He can eraser quirks but there's a time limit he has to blink eventually so find your opening then!" He shouted to the villains although only about 4 were listening. Tomura and Kurogiri among them.

Eraserhead took down another five guys as Kurogiri watched him closely. He saw it in that instance. His hair...

Tomura grumbled, "He's trying to intimidate us... The worsed thing about dealing with pros is when they live up to all there hype."

Kurogiri disappeared in smoke as Eraserhead shot a glance at Midoriya having heard what he said he growled, _How did he know?_ "Wait, Shit The one that looked like the most trouble disappeared when I blinked."

Kurogiri formed again in front of 13 and class 1-A. "You will not escape!" He stated coldly keeping the class inside. "It's a pleasure to meet you we are the league of villains. I know its impolite But we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides isn't this a fitting place for All might the symbol of peace to take his last breath? That brings me to my next point, Wasn't he supposed to be here today? Yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Well I guess It doesn't matter I still have a role to play."

Just as he finished Bakugo an Kirishima charged him. "He recognized the gauntlet on Bakugo just before they tried to eliminate him to no avail. "You live up to your schools reputation but you better be careful children. Smoke now encased the area as he spoke. "But you really should be careful children or else ome of you might get hurt."

13 shouted, "YOU TWO GET OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW!"

Bakugo and Kirishima looked back to see 3 about to use her black hole powers.

"I don't think so I shall scatter you across this facility to to meet my comrades and your doom!" He shouted surrounding them with his mist.

The only ones to escape, were Iida and Koda the rest were warped all across the USJ.

Izuku was then told that He would be warped away to where Bakugo had been dropped off. "Got It Thank you." He stated before disappearing.

 **Old City district**

Izuku stepped out from inside the warp to see a confused and well to say the least relatively pissed off Bakugo. He chuckled softly when he heard Bakugo's rantings like that of a mad dog who can't break his chains.

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" He shouted letting off explosions from his hands as he looked around, "DAMN THAT SMOKE GUY I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Aww what's wrong little Kac-chan? Can't believe your losing to villains?" He laughed again causing Bakugo to swiftly turn.

Bakugo stared at the stranger before him. He was in disbelief. "NO ONE CALLS ME THAT EXCEPT...!" He was cut off to a rather abrupt and mecilless double kick to the face, which sent him flying into and through two buildings head on.


	7. Bakugo Vs Izuku

**Collapse Zone (I found out the real name XD)**

Bakugo shot out of the rubble he had been put into growling, his face was bleeding and it was clear that he was hurting. Using his explosions he rushed head long into the fight heading straight for Izuku's head as he shouted, "THERE'S NO WAY I REFUSE!" He shouted not wanting to except that Izuku was the one who threw him through a building.

He swung a hard right hook using his quirk to give it more speed. But Izuku Dodged it with relative ease. He then followed it up with his left hand aiming to Blow the man in black up.

Izuku spun both avoiding his hand and landing a solid kick on his body harshly throwing Bakugo again this time into the air where he jumped after him using his grappling hook he shot into the air getting behind Bakugo. He used another Double kick and gravilty to force Bakugo deep into the pavement. Izuku didn't realize how easily he was defeating Bakugo It was impossible this was supposed to be someone that everyone called perfect.

"NOT SO PERFECT NOW ARE YOU!" Shouted Izuku a sadistic smile on his face as he was having way more fun then he should have by doing this. He had only dreamed of doing this but here it was happening in front of him and he was enjoying it. He felt such a rush as he flipped Bakugo slamming his fists down on his face.

Bakugo was now coughing blood as the barage of fists nailed him in the face. But bakugo still had fight in him as he grabbed the distracted Izukus leg letting loose a massive explosion on it that made Izuku flinch and backflip away from him falling on his butt he looked at his ankle that was bleeding and burned. The sight of it pissed Izuku off. He growled and stood back up looking over at Bakugo who was now also getting back up.

Bakugo growled and shouted, "WHO ARE YOU! THERE'S NO WAY YOUR THAT QUIRKLESS WANNA BE!" Howled Bakugo pointing shouting as Izuku brushed off his outfit before staring at the pant leg of his outfit that was now ruined.

"Damn it..." He tsked before ackowledging Bakugo again. "That wasn't nice you ruined my brand new out fit." He grumbled at the hard work Kurogiri had put into making it for him. He then approached Bakugo at an astounding speed for someone who didn't have a speed quirk. "What's wrong Kac-chan can't except that a quirkless brat like me is standing my ground? Well guess what..." He slammed his fist into Bakugo's lower jaw and shouted, "YOU GUESSED IT!" He laughed, "I TOOK YOUR ADVICE AFTER ALL I WASN'T MEANT TO BE A HERO!" He howled a ting of sadness at his words was quickly squashed by hate.

Bakugo now laid half conscious on the ground as he muttered, "W-why? H-how?"

Izuku growled softly picking him up by the neck of his shirt. "Why? Because I can't be a hero." His smile hiding his agitation. "and as far as how... I think I'll tell you if your ever able to catch me." He challenged basically saying anytime any where He will always take on Bakugo. But he was so distracted with his gloating he hadn't noticed right away that Bakugo was setting off his secret weapon and by the time he did notice it was to late.

There was a loud Boom that reverberated all through the USJ. Everyone near by almost got blown away by it. Izuku and Bakugo who had been at the center of the explosion were down. Izuku was bleeding profusely from half his face and his left eye was damaged slightly so he couldn't see through it. His left arm was also damaged greatly. But he still got back up. He laughed at how much pain he was in as he spoke to a now unconscious Bakugo who was even more damaged not so much from the explosion but from Izuku who had sent him straight through concrete.

"Man If I wasn't used to this much pain I probably be down for the count too." He laughed walking over to see if Bakugo was alive. When he saw him breathing he decided that he would head back. But in that instance he heard two screams just north of where he was. It looked like a mountain zone. Izuku sighed slightly as he headed that way.

Even if he was a villain he wasn't gonna let any of the students get hurt as long as they didn't interfere with Tomura. If that had happened They were doomed since Tomura's quirk was dangerous if he touched them.

 **Main battle feild**

All Might had finally showed up after IIda had escaped Kurogir's grasp.

All might shot through the roof and his presence was known all through the USJ as his voice boomed, "HAVE NO FEAR I AM HERE!" He howled out as all the students present wooped before going back to Kurogiri who was only a mild distraction once All might and the Nomu began there violent crusade.

 **Mountain Zone**

Izuku had shown up in time to meet Mina and oachco who were greatly out numbered. There was 5 against the pair and three had strength enhancement quirks so it was a tough challenge to say the least. Izuku grumbled as he saw who it was and they were all the type guys Izuku hated the most.

Oachco saw a damaged villain approaching them and whimpered, "Great Mina there's another one we really need to get..." Before she could continue

He saw an arrow fly across the field hitting the side of the mountain almost everyone of the bandits stopped and stared at him not noticing They were all touching a metal wire that in a matter of seconds electrocuted all of them laying them out flat. He sighed as one with an electric ability growled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WERE ON YOUR SIDE!" He shouted as Izuku smiled calmly.

"Oops I missed." He chimed loading up another arrow as the guy scoffed. "How could you mis..." His words were cut off as an arrow struck through his right shoulder. The guy was so angry he went after Izuku but collapsed after a few steps.

"What's wrong Izuku asked smiling. "I thought you wanted to waist me can't you move? Or is the nerotoxin to strong." He grinned. It wasn't strong enough to kill anyone but it was enough to lay them out for 10 days. "Oops guess you better get comfy and so you know, I hate bullies and 5 against 2 just isn't fair villain or not." He said walking away towards the girls since he was walking back. "You two better run cause If you don't more will come." He chimed walking past them with disinterest.

"Wait!" shouted Mina as Oachco was still shocked. They both stared at the green haired boy with a Dark green eye and a half red eye. He was completely hurt yet acting like it was nothing plus he saved them from five guys with strong quirks like they were nothing. "W-What's your name?!"

Izuku looked at them through the corner of his eye before turning away growling loudly, "I SAID RUN!" He shouted now not giving them an answer since he didn't have one himself.

His shout startled the pair and Oachco decided to run before the villain changed his mind. She Grabbed Mina's arm and yanked her towards the center.

Izuku sighed and looked at the rest of the walk before muttering into his comunicator, "Warp me back to Tomura I need to make sure he's safe now." His comment surprised Kurogiri. But did as asked sending Deku back to Tamura. He arrived in Time to see All might defeat the Nomu and all the other Hero's arriving. "Geez were out numbered now. Tomura we need to retreat." He said just as Kurogiri reappeared next to them. He looked at Izuku and grunted, "Hard fight?" He asked him only to receive a shake of Izukus head. "No not really It was the failed desperate attempt of a loser." He scoffed coldly.

Izuku stared at all might and noticed he was at his limit as noted by the steam. He didn't say anything about it as he said coldly. "We are out numbered and your secret didn't work lets retreat."

The moment he said that All might saw his face and shouted to him. "IT'S YOU! WHY ARE YOU WITH THEM! YOU WANTED TO BE A HERO DIDN'T YOU!" His word flew piercing Izuku's now cold heart. He walked up to the bearily standing All might as the other students and even the teachers watched in astonishment.

"Hero... " He spoke a slowly creeping smile apeared as he disappeared in the mist with All might who now changed back. "I can't be a hero, I'm Quirkless." Stated Izuku repeating the words All might had said to him. "You and everyone else made me. Except it cause now I'll be your living nightmare." He scoffed before giving his exact location to Kurogiri and disappearing before All might could even react.


	8. Failed Mission

When they got back Tomura started throwing a temper tantrum. He was pissed He lost most of his troops and the Nomu that Sensei gave him. He was agitated with good reason since this had been so well thought out. From who was gonna come down to the enhanced Nomu they brought. They even knew the hero's who were gonna be there and there powers thanks to Deku's journals. "Why did it go so wrong?! I don't understand." He spat throwing and breaking anything he could get his hands on.

Kurogiri was standing over Deku who though wouldn't admit it was so badly hurt he wouldn't be going anywhere for several days. He was concerned about him as Tomura reluctantly asked, "He gonna live? He passed out in your warp right?"

Kurogiri nodded, "Ya but he's out of commission for at least 2 weeks." He stated coldly using the first aid kit to stop Izuku's bleeding. They were both distracted when All for one came on the screen. "So Our dear Deku got hurt? Kurogiri can you bring him to my labs I'll have back you par in a week." He chimed not wanting to lose a valuable asset.

Tomura hated How All for one treated Izuku. But he knew Izuku was skilled and he couldn't deny his analysis abilities or how smart he was. Although It wasn't so smart for him to call All might out like he did. But he did have to admit compared to the sniveling coward he used to be he liked this Deku more. Plus it was hilarious when All might called out to him with that horrified expression. "I wounder Why He looked so distraught upon seeing Deku?"He asked aloud. "Do they have history? I'll have to ask when he's better."

 **after a few hours**

Izuku woke up in a sick bed his body hurt plus he was tired but he felt amazing despite that. He looked around trying to piece together what happened. He knew he hadn't been capture by the police since it was clear he wasn't trapped in the room or the bed. He sat up only to be told to lay back down by All for one. Izuku shot a surprised look at him and called out, "Sensei? What?"

As if knowing what he was about to ask he answered, "Your at my hide out. you needed to be healed quickly. But I have to do it in session's I don't want to over whelm your body. I say you'll be here for about a week..." He said in a calm soothing tone before speaking up to Izuku. "So I saw your fights. Both of them." He said eyeing Izuku's face closely.

Izukus eyes widened slightly as he looked at the bed sheets. "I-I just I can't condone bullying sensei." He said pretty sure that's what he was talking about.

All for one looked at him a moment before softening his gave. "It's ok. I get it. Just remember one think Deku, I will always support you and the league for as long as I'm alive." He smiled watching as Izuku looked at him in disbelief.

"B-but I went against the league when I took those guys down..." He stated softly since this was how he saw it. "I-I mean I didn't want to go against You and Tomura but I-I-I..." He just couldn't get it out when All for one spoke up.

"No you didn't go against him or me you were doing what you felt was right at the time how can I fault you for that? Besides it wasn't like they were a massive part in the plan they were only supposed to distract the students after all. Also Your other fight you did extremely well Good job"

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing he had expected some form of punishment or something, but not this.

All for one broke his stunned expression again. "With that said I have a mission for you. I would also like to add to your current job here." He spoke as Izuku laid back down.

He was listening intently having been praised for what he did made him feel proud about defeating Bakugo in such a harsh one on one. "You will be joining the science division, Izuku Midoriya."

Hearing his name had sent a shock down his spine he hadn't told anyone it how did Sensei know? He thought mentally screaming as he started panicking about what they would do to his mom if he betrayed them. Before it wasn't nearly as bad. But now He was worried about his mom getting involved.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone else, I just want you to be aware that I know. Don't take my words lightly Deku. I will not hurt you or your mom as long as you never betray the league." He promised, "Now about the science division from now on you will help out there and continue Quirk analysis in great detail. Among that I also want you to help the members better strengthen there quirks through your anaysis got it?"

Izuku nodded slightly still in shock his hands were shaking lightly but it was quickly silenced by All for one when he reached over and placed a hand on Izuku's head. "Calm down You have done nothing wrong. I also wanted to know so I could protect your mom from a distance and keep her out of the way of the nomu do you understand."

Izukus eyes filled with tears as he looked at All for one in awe, "Y-your protecting her? Really Thank you!" He smiled happily nodding as he thought about not needing to worry about if his mother was in any city explosions. He might not have seen her in eight months but he still really cared about her.

even though she didn't support his decision to be a hero without a quirk. He did and she was so proud to support him and love him unconditionally unlike his father.

After Izuku had calmed down and processed the information given All for one spoke again. "And as for your mission..." He handed Izuku a single ticket to the Sports festival. "All the future hero's will be there along with other students I want to know there Quirks and any details you deem as important." He said with a proud tone. It goes down next week so rest and recover. I'll introduce you to your new partner later."

Izuku didn't argue as he was still exhausted from the recovery quirk All for one used on him. He closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep again.


	9. Aftermath

There were many injured students from the USJ incident. But the worsted by far was young Bakugo. He had 6 broken ribs and a lung had actually collapsed just as he was brought into recovery Girl. His face also wasn't looking to pretty either.

Recovery girl along with Kirishima were both worried about him She had healed him but who ever did this to him was dangerously skilled in hand to hand since he had boot shaped bruises both on his face and rib cage. His only visitor how ever the entire time he was recovering was Kirishima. He wasn't sure why but the rest of the class didn't appear as interested or maybe scared of him. It was complicated according to young Eijiro.

Class 1-A was given 2 days off after the incident. It was also set up that for those two days they could decide weather the sports festival should continue or be shut down that year.

 **Nezu's office**

Nezu, All Might, Eraser Head, Present mic, Cementoss, Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Power loader, and Vlad King. Were all present at the teacher meeting to discuss everything that happened.

Eraser head sighed He was still covered in bandages and couldn't see very well through them since his eyes were put out of commission by the freaks in the league, according to the police. "Look we need to cancel it this year. I know its a huge event that brings in a lot of money for the school. But what if they attack again or worse one of the students gets taken and we don't know until after the festival huh?!" He spat in an agitated yet tired voice.

All Might chimed in, "As right as you are Eraser head, I have to say that if we cancel then the villains win. They will think were scared. I refuse to allow that Villains will never succeed." He said in an over the top tone.

But he was agreed with by most of the teachers. Power loader Spoke out next. "The students look forward to this as much as the public does, It's a way to showcase what they have and to be scouted for the future. It's huge and I wouldn't feel right taking it from them because were paranoid." He said in a cynical tone.

Midnight nodded with her agreement as well.

But Cementoss was in shock at what he was hearing, "Our students could have died!" Stated the usually chill teacher. "And what about young Bakugo did you all forget what happened to him? One of those villains was able to not only put him out of comission but nearly killed him with impact moves. He's got to be an enhancer type because there's no way anything else could have..." He was cut off by all might.

"A-actually I have to say something about that, I have reason to believe that Bakugo was attacked out of revenge. Looking around at the site he was found there was only two people there. And from what young Uruaka and ashido said there was a boy about there age that saved them from a group of those thugs. who had come from where Bakugo had been found. He was alone and badly burned. Presumably by Young bakugo's powers and his specialized gauntlets." Stated All might, "I also think the boy...Was Quirkless..." He said aloud making everyone in the room jolt.

"THERE'S NO WAY!" Shouted Mic slamming his hands on the table a Quirkless can't defeat a Quirk. There's no way in hell!"

Nezu interrupted, "Why's that hard to believe Mic?" He asked looking at him with a serious look that basically said you had better not be discriminating.

"W-well It's unheard of. They never challenged people with Quirks before why start now. I have nothing against them just I can't see them being a hero or a villain in todays..." He was cut off by all might who had heard enough.

"HE WAS DEFIANTLY QUIRKLESS OK! I-I should know. I'm the reason why he's with them." He muttered softly causing everyone else to be shocked. "Look I met him a few months back and though I didn't think much of it at the time. He probably needed me more then anyone ever had and I-I shattered his dreams all because I felt the same was Mic does now. But He did it he demolished the wall of quirks and quirkless bby defeating a quirk. Now I'm not sure why he targeted Young Bakugo but I think we need to find out who he is because he maybe the second largest threat since All for one."

This comment weight heavily on everyone as they all agreed. Nezu finally spoke now. "Ok good were in agreement then the sport's festival shall continue as planned and Me and All might will get a list of the Quirkless to find out just who this new threat is."

All might then spoke up one more time, "Also everyone...He-He knows about my weakend form..."

That struck everyone heavier then any fist could.

 **After the meeting**

All might and all the other teachers went to there respective classes. The only class that was actually off for the next two days was 1-A. The rest of the classes continued as planned.

Eraser Head stayed behind to talk to Nezu who was drinking a second cup of tea.

"Sir what are you planning? Why are you playing such a dangerous game?" He asked coldly knowing full well that Nezu's quirk was IQ.

Nezu smiled, "Well it's just a theory right now but if I'm correct we will get to meet that boy at the sports festival." He chimed softly as he had seen the footage of the beginning of the fight before the cameras cut off which also meant he had heard his analysis on Erase head.

Eraser wasn't as sure as Nezu was. "He was so badly hurt there's no way he'd be there." Stated Eraser head coldly. "Not unless he had too...Wait you don't think he's actually..."

"I do." Smiled nezu sipping the tea coolly "Is there anything else?" He asked seeing Erser was now contemplating what he was told.

"But he can just watch it on the TV?!" He stated trying to reason with nezu.

"Why watch from a second hand view with commercials when you can see it for yourself and If I'm right its his job." Said Nezu beforestanding up. "Now if were done I have to get everything ready so go ahead and leave please I'll be very busy."

With that Eraser head left realizing how right Nezu could be.


	10. Sports festival

A week went by in a flash for Izuku. He had been in All for one's care that whole time and had grown ever more attached to one for all. He made him feel safe and he encouraged his random outbursts of anger towards his childhood bully and hero. Even though Izuku was still new he felt that All for one trusted him even though he never knew any of the leagues secrets which to be honest he was fine with. He didn't want to get caught only to rat out those he now considered comrades. He wasn't much for a field agent. But after this week with All for one he was willing to do anything for All for one. Well, except break his values which all for one respected.

Izuku was sent to the main event dressed in a hoodie and black pants with an All might hero mask. He despised his old hero now. But he also had so much to thank him for if not for him he never would be with the league. The same can be said about Bakugo. He sighed and walked in handing them his ticket but to his surprise they asked him to lift his mask. He was confused by this but figured it was due to the USJ incident, He wasn't afraid since he was wearing colored contacts and a blond wig to match All Might. He lifted the mask and left them do a facial scan which came back as a confused reading.

They did it again and by the third time they had given up and grumbled about how the machine was stupid. However Izuku wasn't stupid. He could tell they were trying to match his face to a picture but he didn't press as he spoke in an annoyed but enthusiastic voice as he was trying to sound like an Otaku again. "It's about to start sir may I please go? I don't want to miss my favorite students for the year or All might." He piped excitedly as the guard gave one last growl and smack of the machine before nodding, "Ya go ahead. I'm sorry to keep you sir."

He walked past and took a risky but quick glance at the screen only to realize they were searching for him. He nearly choked as he hurrily sped past the guy to his seat. He was thankful for the disguise. If not for the fact that Izuku knew he had been seen with out his mask he wouldn't have bothered so he was glad he did.

The picture was from when he had been marked as quirkless by his doctor so it was good that he had changed quite a bit. He sighed softly thinking that after this he would need to suffer through bullets relentless training and to top it off UA was looking for him for some reason. He figured the police would be but not UA.

He was distracted until the sports festival began. Thankful he had such a great seat as he took note in his hero analysis books. He was writing so much and was glad he had brought extra note books cuz the first one was filled after the first event. He was so in depth that he didn't hear Nezu the principle sit next to him.

"Writing an awful lot here airn't we." Asked Nezu who rarely entered the fan booths. But He wasn't stupid he could smell it was who they were searching for by smell but without proof he couldn't do anything.

Izuku jumpped at the voice next to him causing him to freeze for a moment before smiling, "Y-Ya I'm a huge super hero fan so I like to make predictions based on peoples quirks on who will do well after the graduate." He said feeling his thoughts scream while he continued to write. _SHIT DOES HE KNOW? MAYBE I SHOULD ABOURT! No I can't fail Sensei... WHAT IS HE DOING HERE ANYWAYS! WILL HE OUT ME! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_ Yep his thoughts were diffidently freaking out but Izuku kept his composure or well he kept his poker face while he wrote.

"I see so who do you think has potential as the next top hero?" Asked Nezu his question clearly coming as a surprise to Izuku who was still writing. He hadn't really been looking at nezu as he answered. "W-well T-todoroki as potential but for some reason refuses to use his full power so that knocks him out of the running and until he can sort that out. Um Tokoyami is probably the next closest but his power seems like it would be unpredictably strong in the dark and well maybe hard to control so he would be placed on daylight restrictions so that knocks him out." Said Izuku shyly

"What about young Bakugo?" Asked Nezu who quickly noticed he hit a nerve that Izuku couldn't hide even with all the training in the world.

"He's to hot tempered, And thinks to highly of himself to make it past second. He is nothing compared to everyone else in this school after all anyone who acts like that is better off not being a hero or a villain." He then let a sadistic smile slide. "Or maybe as a sidekick to endeavor." He chimed knowing full well what endeavor did when his side kicks didn't do what he wanted.

"Sounds to me like you have a person grudge against young Bakugo." Stated Nezu as Izuku froze mid sentence for only a moment before continuing with his writing.

However it still didn't go unnoticed. Nezu had gotten quite a bit from this as he was also reading over what the young male wrote. He then decided to be bold and make a statement. "So how's all for one?"

That hit the nail on the head and Izuku had to stop now. He was shaking as his eyes now met Nezu's as he gulped. He could fight his way put with so many hero's around not by himself. He had also come without his communicator because of the metal detectors.

Nezu saw the fear in the boys eyes and smiled, "Don't worry I'm not going to turn you in or try to fight you not with so many innocent people around." He said his words put Izuku at slight ease. He also didn't want any innocent lives risked just for his capture. "I only wish to talk to you if you cooperate with me I won't say anything for now."

Izuku was almost lost in thought when it came back to him. "I-I'll cooperate but I have a job I have to do and I would prefer not getting punished if its all the same to you." He muttered softly.

Nezu nodded, "Fine you write and I'll ask all you have to do is answer. Ok?" He smiled his ears twitching as Izuku gave a nod quickly catching up on where he had been left behind."

"Why did you try to kill young Bakugo?" Asked Nezu

Izuku grumbled irritablly at the name as he spoke, "I don't kill. I never wanted him dead I wanted him humiliated." Said Deku in a whispered tone.

Nezu accepted the answer as he spoke again, "Ok thats fair I did notice that not seemed intentionally lift threatening. Next question then Why are you a child a villain?"

Izuku was also agitated by this question. "You do know I'm quirkless right? He asked softly before answering. "That's Why. I wanted to save people and my heart and dreams were crushed. By everyone... My school teachers my peers Kac-chan and All might the person I idolized... I was contemplating killing myself when the league took me in and made me useful now can we please be done." He growled also getting mad at his contact that had slid out of place making it hard for him to see.

Nezu saw the small red in Izuku's eye and sighed softly, "So Quirkless and bullied huh thats what turns a good kid into a villain huh... I have one more question. What about your parents?"

This Got Izuku mad as he snapped now eyeing Nezu carfully. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted only lucky that at that exact moment Bakugo had slugged todoroki in the face.

Nezu was surprised at the kids out burst. "So you still love your mom huh?" He said softly as a smile itched his mouth before standing. "It was a pleasure speaking to you. It was very enlightening."

He was shocked as Nezu actually let him be. He had kept his promise not to make a scene. Which was even more of a relief then anyone would know. He was still shaking though both in fear and anger. _I hate that stupid rat principle_... He jeered in his head. He then stood as the conclusion and winners were announced he stayed long enough to note that bakugo looked like a chihuahua chained to a poll and muzzled and took note that Iida was missing.

He wondered why by decided to leave before any of the hero's could have a chance to see him. He really needed to hurry since he did speak with Nezu that meant the had definitely been looking for him.


	11. Internship with stain

It had been three day's since he had run into Nezu and it had been eventful.

Izuku had a huge bruise on his left cheek left from Bullet as he thought back.

 **Flashback Starts**

 _Izuku got back from the sports festival as fast as he could. Afraid that a hero may have tried to follow him he took the longest most out of the way route he could think of so by the time he got back he was late and to top it off Bullet was mad at him_ but he hadn't known that yet.

 _He was warped inside only to get an immediate and merciless punch to the face sending his hurtling into the furthest table in the room gut first. He crippled over in pain as Bullet growled, "HOW DARE YOU GLOAT!" At first Izuku was confused until she punched him again in the same spot shouting again, "HE HURT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE GLOATING!"_

 _Izuku winced as he covered his head in fear of another solid punch. "I-I'm sorry!" He whimpered she was the only real person he was terrified of now. He knew she cared about him but because of that she was even more violent with him._

 _"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! SENSEI OPEN THE TIME CHAMPER I'M GOING TO TEACH HIM A LESSON HE WON'T SOON FORGET!" But it was cut short when All for one said. "How about you teach him in a less um violent way."_

 _She was going to retaliate but then stopped and smiled, "Your right he needs an internship, I have just the guy. DEKU YOU HAD BETTER NOT LEAVE FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS OR I'LL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF TRUE FEAR!" She growled before being warped out._

 _Izuku was shaking violently as she left. He had stayed in the fetal position for almost 5 minutes before he was finally able to talk again. His face stung now but that wasn't really the issue. "S-so she saw the video of me and Kac-chan?" He asked only to get an abrupt nod._

 _"She was impressed until you almost died."_ Said Kurogiri who sighed, "You knew she was gonna be upset. She cares about you that means she will be harder on you." He shrugged passively shaking his head.

After a few more minutes he got up and sighed, "I got the analysis done sensei but I've had a long day m-may I rest for a bit before I meet my new partner?" He asked pretty sure it would be granted but he wasn't going to get punished twice in one day.

"Ya go ahead I'll have a meeting set for 8 tonight over the computer so go relax. Also give Kurogiri the notebooks and get that cheek patched up its starting to swell pretty bad." Said All for one before Leaving Izuku to it.

After 8 rolled around He was introduced to the scientist who helped create the Nomu. "This is Nomura. As you can guess the Nomu are named after her. Her quirk Stitch helped create them and gave them life." Said All for one not going into detail about how her quirk worked or how useful she was.

"You two will be working on making the Nomu stronger. I don't care how you do it but It needs to happen They must beat ALL MIGHT!" Said All for one who's anger made Deku flinch.

After a few minutes when they both settled in and greeted each other. They set in late into the night exchanging formulas and ways to improve them.

Deku had been given a private lab to work in located under the apartment building in a hidden basement. He also kept his note books there since he didn't want them taken if he ever was caught. They were his pride. He was always proud to show them to All for one since he always got great praise and because of that praise he took great care not to lose a single journal.

In the night they had come up with three new drugs that would make the nomu a force to recon with. He knew he was indirectly Killing people but as long as he wasn't directly responsible he didn't care since. He was happy for the first time since he was four.

 **Flash back ends**

Izuku was not prepared to see Bullet again since he was so scared of what she had planned. But he did as she said and hadn't left in Three days since she ordered him not too. Sensei had also allowed the order to pass since he needed the science done now verses his analysis so for the last several days he had been developing and fixing the kinks in a healing drug which he had made with only one real side effect. It left him exhauseted but it worked for 30 minutes so it was effective. He had injected himself with it once it was proven safe.

It had worked on everything but his cheek which for some reason healed at such a slow rate that it had only lessened with each use. It was still a bruise but its pain was now manageable. He could feel the healing effect and was rather happy that it had been a success.

After pulling an all nighter he fell asleep on his bed but was quickly interrupted by Bullet kicking in his door. "WAKE UP SLEEPIN BEUATY!" She said walking over and grabbing him by the arm squeezing a little hard while he was dragged from bed. He groaned but followed her without much fuss knowing it was pointless.

They had entered to an impressive scene of a guy with a red and white scarf headband mask combo standing over Tomura stabbing him stating Tomura was the kind of person He hated the most. It only Stopped when Bullet grabbed him and threw him off Tomura stating, "THAT'S NOT THE GUY! This is." She said pointing at a rather exhausted looking Deku. He yawned slightly before greeting him and apologizing. "My name is..." He froze He had been going by Deku but after He defeated Bakugo He wasn't sure if he should continue. "Well I guess it doesn't matter." He said aloud, "My name is currently Deku but It may change..."

They mad there greeting and Stain was informed that he had to put his crusade on hold since Deku didn't kill. Which he had agreed to since he respected Bullets fighting ability plus she had talked so Highly about about this Deku that stain was Curious.

 **INKO MIDORYA**

Inko had gone to the police every week for the past 8 months now. She hung up signs all over the city of her missing son Izuku and She even had it posted in the new every other week using the money his father sent them. She had lost a lot of weight and her face was suncken in from sleepless nights searching. He looked like a ghost compared to how she used to be but when her so never came back. She was really worried when she saw the state of his wall but it became worse when he left without a word and never came back.

She was so scared she had searched everywhere. But today had been a strange Day for her. First she got a faulse call on her sonment as a joke and then that weird officer who hadn't read the report. She sighed thinking back to the interview.

 **Flashback start**

 _Toshinori Yaga sat in the chair next to the inspector He was a thin and rather weak looking individual who she had been told was recently added to the case.  
_

 _"Can you tell me a little bit about your son like why he might want to run away?" Asked Toshinori with little tact._

 _"MY SON DIDN'T JUST..." She stopped and thought about it well he hadn't been found dead... "Fine he may have run away. But my Izuku is a good kid. Even though he has suffered." She said warmly talking about her son._

 _"Suffered?" Asked Toshnori confused._

 _"Ya as you are well aware my son is Quirkless. Because of this he was teased , bullied, and beat up on by students and teachers alike plus even some passer bys" She scoffed thinking about it. "My son was tormented everyday since he was outed as Quirkless...Even his father left us because of it." She growled, as she continued. "But it never bothered my Izuku he stayed strong holding onto a dream. A dream that so many even me are guilty of crushing. I should have told him something else but all I could do was apologize. I knew that wasn't what he needed but it was all I could think to do."_

 _Toshinori gulped hard as he spoke, "What was his dream?"_

 _"Well since He saw All Might's debut video close to a million times...He wanted to be a hero. Just like All might. He was such a deep admirer. He has every action figure and every poster ever made. Any movies and news reels he has them all." She smiled thinking about his hobby of Quirk analysis. "He's so smart too. He has all these journals about Quirk analysis there so detailed like you wouldn't believe It was so cute how even in one he had drawn a hero Costume just like All might. He was so inspired..." Her eyes quickly started to water though._

 _"But childhood has to die some day I guess." She muttered softly as she spoke. "When A boy his primary abuser and his childhood friend started bullying him for his dream well I... I tried to get him to stop. But I didn't try hard enough. Izuku would come home covered in burns bruises and even saliva but he always told me to stay out of it so most of the time I did." She said remorsefully, "I should have tried harder! Pried more maybe he'd still be here!" She cried heavily now._

 _"What was the name of the boy who bullied him?" Asked Toshinori who was surpised by the quick and hateful tongue on the woman._

 _"Katsuki Bakugo!" She spat before lightening up again. "His parents are great but ever since he got his Quirk he was always spoiled by those around him besides his parents."_

 _After a little more talking The police inspector and All might walked her out._

 _All might was in shock realizing now how and why Izuku had turned to the dark side. "I'm partially to blame the rest falls on young Bakugo. I will need to look into this." Stated all might before saying good bye to the inspector._

 **End Flashback**

 **Hosu**

Izuku and stain had made it to Hosu without incident and they were starting his training. At fist they started with working on agility and timing. Stain also trained Izuku how to anticipate when he should dodge. These were the things he worked on for the first 4 days of his internship. He was leaping from building to building and dodging Stains attacks started speeding up after the first two days. He was constantly making dodging and attacking harder and harder for Izuku.

By the fifth day he was already going full force on par with stain. Stain was impressed with his progress in hand to hand in such a short time and that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

He sat down on a roof top with Izuku breaking for lunch. He had been wondering for several days now. "Deku What is your real name? And Why did you become a villain?"

Izuku was shocked by the question this was the second time he was asked this but the first time he gave a half assed answer just to keep the principle from screwing with his job. "W-well my name..." It was hard for him to say he hadn't heard it since All for one. But he hadn't told anyone else it since he didn't want his mom involved. After a few contemplating moment he finally answered, "My name is Izuku Midoriya. As for Why I am a villain... Well I had run away from home after my childhood hero shattered the last of my childhood dream. I was lost and honestly I was seriously contemplating suicide via the advice of a childhood bully." Stated Izuku frustrated. "I woke up one day to Tomura in my face. I was frightened but I was even more scared of him taking my journals. I knew he was a villain just by the way he looked and I expected to be killed when he demanded me give him my bag... and I refused. He ended up with it anyways though since he kicked me until I let go. A several days after that they came back... I was even more scared that time when tomura approached me I coward and was confused. Mostly." He said as a gentle smile graced his face not an actual hint of hatred in his tone. "They saved me, They gave me a place in this unfair world. Told me I was useful and even praised me for my work. I know that they wouldn't have taken no for an answer so I joined and I gave them some conditions that they excepted. One of which was I don't kill."

Once he had finished the pair sat in silence for a short time but it was quickly interrupted by Crawler who came up and punched Stain in the face. It sent stain flying and Izuku just looked confused both by where Crawler came from and why Stain let him punch him.


	12. Hosu

Izuku was baffled by Crawler. He had never seen a vigilante before and even though they were technically villains they didn't seem like it. After all how could they be villains when the risked there lives to save people. He sat the contemplating this as Crawler and Stain went back and forth.

"I said I was sorry and I even let you have a free hit. What more do you want." Grumbled stain coldly

"You attacked him because you thought he was a fake. But know it's worse!" Growled Crawler halfheartedly. He was upset but he had known stain since before he was a villain. So he couldn't be as upset since stain had a good reason to hate false hero's.

Izuku looked at them puzzled now. "You attacked who? How could anything be worse then death?" He asked as a naive child since he didn't watch TV or deal with anything superhero related besides his analysis and that one time he refused to think about.

"Where talking about Tensei Iida...Other wise known as..." He was cut off by Deku's hero analysis rambling.

"Ingenium, Quirk engine Helps him run really fast, Weakness Loss of use of legs or slippery substance's on the ground." He murmured aloud getting a surprised and a bit of a disdained look from crawler who was going to say something only to be stopped by stain.

"He doesn't mean to be insensitive Its just what the league of shadows has him doing...Plus its his hobby. creepy and annoying I know but it'll pass." Stated stain coldly. "He did the same thing with my Quirk and If you tell him yours... Although he probably figured it out... He would do the same."

As Stain said it did pass quickly. He then went back to examining his surroundings. He was so glad it was a nice night after all it had been so long since he got to relax. But as if almost on Que he heard an explosion and saw three nomu one of which he recognized gliding around the in the air. Izuku didn't think much of it as he mumbled, "Damn it... Tomura's throwing a tantrum again. " He grumbled softly not sure what had made him want to cause damage having not been there in a week.

Stain heard what Deku said and spoke, "Let's get off the roof were kind of in sight of the action which means Hero's can see us." He said coldly.

Niether argued since They didn't want to get caught Either.

They headed down the building side and just as they were bout to depart the sound of rushing air and an attack from the side came in contact with with stains face. It also grazed Deku and because of this Deku reacted on instict whipping around behind a young boy no older then he was. His face shocked Deku as he shouted aloud. "TENYA!" He then released his throat but didn't get off him. "What are you..." He was abruptly cut off by the rantings of a mad man out for revenge.

"YOU MONSTER! MY BROTHER WAS A GOOD MAN! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIS LIFE'S WORK FROM HIM!" Shouted Iida mercilessly anger rising as he howled swinging his arms frantically as he tried to use his quirk. But Izuku had taken care of it but plugging the holes temporarily. He the slammed his fist into Iidas face from behind and flipped him shouting, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!"

He was furious with his Fury had surprised all present. "Wow." Said stain rather impressed as Izuku punched him again before calming down enough to say. "Hero's don't get revenge Tenya! Villain's Do!"

Tenya was about to retaliate when Crawler came forward, "Tenya would your brother want this?"

His words sent him quiet. He then shook his head and Izuku held up a hand to crawler saying not to interfere. He then said coldly, "Tenya your brother is ingenium Correct? A pro hero like All Might... One of the better one's in my opinion." He was now being blunt but He didn't expect to hear a compliment on his brother. "Ya he is my brother... He is alsoIn the hospital parallelized from the waist down thanks to THAT MAN!" He spat out as deku sighed and looked down, "You know of all the hero's I Analised He was one that I believed could made a difference."

After contemplating for a moment he decided to talk again. "He wasn't the type who liked the attention he got after saving someone. He just wanted to save people right?"

Tenya nodded slightly as his face softened. "H-he was a great men. He loved the work he did and was proud of it. He never even excepted the governments money when he got recognized. " He chimmed as Deku Finally got off him sensing he no longer had the intent to kill. He then fixed his leg jets for him.

"So why would you disgrace him like this Tenya?"Asked Deku in a serious tone. "You could have died..." He then looked over at a pissed off stain who had remained quiet since he no longer felt the threat. Deku sighed just happy that he managed to defuse Tenya. "Do you think your brother would have wanted that? If you want to show stain how mad you are do it the Hero way and aim to catch him without seeking attention. That's what your brother would want." upon hearing this both Tenya and Crawler were shocked.

Tenya spoke up slightly, "A-airn't you the boy who beat Bakugo? Why are you helping me?"

Izuku stood up and dusted himself off as he was about to answer when a loud bang happened right behind him. Before Izuku could react he was grabbed from behind the force knocked the wind out of him as Stain shouted. "NO!"

Izuku turned his head painfully as he looked right at a Nomu the one from before at All for one's hide out. He shouted, "HEY YOU DUMB MACHINE PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted but what happened next surprised everyone the machine started to squeeze Izuku attempting to knock him out. "Izuku screamed out in pain as he felt his body drop as soon as it let up. He needed to get away as he reached a hand out crying, "HELP ME STAIN!" He was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

Stain shouted, "I'M COMING KID!" He then shot himself at the beast but he was to far away in the air now. He tried again as Tenya followed stain and crawler they tried to save Izuku who had managed to twist enough for them to see fear in his eyes as he reached out for them.

He was now to far away to hear as he cried out before the nomu squeezed again crushing his ribs. The pain made Izuku pass out slumping to the side.

 **Back in the ally**

Stain was furious he slammed his hand against the wall, "HE'S WITH THE LEAGUE WHY DID ONE OF THERE BEASTS TAKE HIM!"

Tenya flinched slightly as Crawler was now the only thing keeping pissed off stain from him. He was pretty sure that stain was mad enough to kill anything in that moment.

Crawler shouted, "Look Stain we can save him we will find him ok. I don't think the league had control over that thing he argued." He then looked at tenya then he heard anpther bang and a nomu came up the Ally looking like it was trying to escape. But the creature that the pros were having trouble with was taken apart with the single swing of Stain's sword. It was seen by the news but he left before the hero's and police could arrive as he shouted at Tenya. "YOU HAD BETTER HEED THAT BOYS WORDS! FALSE HEROS HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD!" He seethed before leaving Crawler close behind.

 **Back at the bar about an hour later**

Stain broke down the front door and charged Tomura as he shouted, "WHERE IS HE! YOU HAVE TO HAVE HIM!" He spat slamming Temura into the table pinning his hands as Tomura looked at him confused, "Have who?"

"IZUKU! THE BOY I WAS INTERNNG WITH!" He howled pulling out his blade slamming it into the table top. "NOW TELL ME!"

"Izuku?" He questioned thinking about it a moment before dots connected, "You mean Deku? I don't have him did you lose him?" Tomura was about to laugh when stain spoke again.

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T HAVE HIM HE WAS KIDNAPPED BY YOUR STUPID BEAST!" Spat stain now positive Tomura was confused as he stared at him. That confusion caused him to back down, "You really didn't order it to..."

Tomura shook his head, "Why would I Deku is part of our team already I have no need to kidnap a member that's dumb." He then looked at Kurogiri who nodded then spoke. "What happened Stain?"

Stain had gone into detail about everything and this made Tomura mad but who was madder then him was All for one who shouted for the first time in his life that any present had heard. "HE WAS TAKEN! IZUKU MY PRIDE WAS TAKEN!" He was furious but after losing his composure he regained it again as he spoke, Lividity in his voice as he spoke quieter. "The league must search for him Tomura do you understand and I'll have my men on it as well." He said coldly now having an Idea who it could have been since the nomu was a limited project. He was going to take care of it himself.

Stain shouted out, "Me and Crawler will be searching too he was taken on my watch where's bullet?" He growled as everyone sighed, "She's out on a mission but I'll tell her what happened." said all for one coolly.

Once it was decided they all went there separate ways.


	13. Can't sleep

It had been roughly a month since Izuku had been kidnapped. But Stain Bullet and crawler had done it. They had save Izuku who was now walking back with them. But he had changed when they first rescued him he had done nothing more then cry over his ordeal. None of them wanted to pry about what he had been through. But it was clear he was suffering His neck had supported a collar that held an explosive that they needed tomura's power to remove since if they had even messed with it Izuku's head would be blown clean off.

As soon as they walked in the building everyone was so happy to see him except for two new comers he had never seen before. Izuku didn't care though he just wanted to go to his room. His dull eyes reflected the horror of what he had seen. Stain walked over to tomura in a quiet and solemn tone he said can I talk to you and your boss? Privately."

Tomura nodded as He looked at Kurogiri who was trying to cheer Izuku up. "Would you like something to drink? Maybe some food you look like you haven't been eating..." He said deciding it was best not to comment on his newly supported scars. It looked like his arm had been reattached and his eyes were now fully blown red. He muttered softly to him in a bit of a cowering tone almost expecting to be hurt. "N-no thank you."

Dabi got up to go talk to Kurogiri and his movement spooked Izuku who pulled his knees up. He started stammering as his dark eyes seemed to be seeing something that wasn't there. "I-I'm sorry I'll eat I'll fight what ever you want..." He whispered his whole body shaking as Kurogiri said softly to Dabi.

"He is a member who was taken from us a month ago." He knew what everyone who was new was going to ask. "He wasn't obviously like this before he was taken. I don't know what happened to him but please Don't approach him right now. He's been through enough for today."

Dabi sat back down and the stillness seemed to have put Izuku at ease again. He looked at Kurogiri this time actually seeing him. "I-is All for one mad at me?"

The statement surprised everyone present. He seemed like he was lost until All for one spoke through the screen. "No and the one who did this to you is dead. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

Izuku felt his eyes water as the weight had come off his shoulders. "I'm sorry!" He cried out now as he bowed to the screen surprising everyone even all for one. "P-Please don't make me go out there." He cried, "I broke my code! I-I'm a monster!" He wailed on his head slammed into the floor as he curled up in the middle of the room. He seemed to be having a melt down and no one knew how to help him.

Except Bullet who walked over grabbed his arm lifting him up. She looked into Izuku's eyes and though he was expecting to get punched she hugged him tight. "You are fine! No one thinks you are a monster Deku! I'm sorry you had to break your code but I will personally make sure you never have to again." She said coldly now eyeing everyone in the room daring them to challenge her on this. Though no one did.

 **Stain, Tomura, and all for on**

The trio spoke for several minutes and upon hearing where Stain had found Izuku All for one was furious. "Those fuckers! I can't believe he stole Izuku just to sell him for drugs." Growled all for one now sitting back as he spoke.

"Tomura go remove the collar and tell everyone Deku is to be left alone until I say other wise." He then cut off of the monitor

Tomura was stunned by what he had heard it even made his blood run cold. He was shaking both out of anger and fear of what Deku had seen. "I got it so lets head back in."

They walked back in to find Izuku had fallen asleep in Bullets arms. She placed a finger to her lips as Tomura walked over. Placing all five fingers on the collar it disintegrated before the bomb knew what was happening.

At first they thought Izuku was sleeping peacefully. But that soon changed as a cold sweat enveloped his body and he cried out shadows enveloping him as his given quirk activated he shouted out of fear. "I WILL NOT FIGHT!" He then reached out his hand which would have blown a hole in the roof with the shadows if not for Kurogiri's quirk.

"My god." stated Dabi and toga staring at the powerful quirk.

"Don't get used to seeing it." Stated Kurogiri. "He doesn't actually like to use it. He still thinks of himself as Quirkless." He said coolly wiping up Izuku's face he sighed, "I'm opening a portal to his bed just gently place him in it."

Once it was done Bullet started shouting and breaking things pissed off. "WE FOUND HIM IN A CAGE! THEY HAD BEEN FORCING HIM INTO...AND TO KILL I KNEW IT I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM! DAMN SPADES!" She howled throwing over a lamp and busting up a table. "STAIN WERE GOING BACK..." She was cut off by Dabi who walked up to Stain.

"I know this isn't the best time but I admire your work and sense of justice over false heros." Said Dabi who was also followed by Toga with a wicked grin, "Can I taste your blood stainy?" she asked only to get a touch me and I'll stab you. I'm glad I could inspire you but your right this isn't a good time. That boy you just saw... He is my main concern.. It's my fault he is like that." At first Dabi and toga was shocked but what they heard next surprised them. "He was training under me when that stupid creature stole him while I was pissed at a hero." He growled clutching his fists before leaving.

Crawler who no one had noticed since they got here finally said, "Stendhal It's not your fault how could any of us had known that someone wanted Deku dead?"

His words chilled everyone in the room.

 **UA Tenya**

Tenya had told the police about what had happened and about how Deku had been kidnapped by the Nomu. He also was in trouble for breaking his internship and was given a hearty punishment of cleaning every lab in the school for the next two weeks. But he was glad that he hadn't been expelled or worse. He was cleaning out a beaker as Deku flew into his mind. "I wonder if he's ok?" He said aloud only to hear All might speak.

"If who is ok young Iida?" He asked having not heard the police report of Deku yet.

"Well sir..." He bit his lip a moment before deciding All might wasn't a student so he could say something and who knew maybe he could save the boy since he had had a bad feeling after it happened. "Well sir? you remember the boy at the USJ? The one who beat up Bakugo?"

All might nodded mentally thinking. _So tenya met Izuku I wonder what he thought of him..._ "Ya what about him?"

"He-He was kidnapped from Hosu..." Stated Tenya before correcting what he figured All might would assume. "Not by the league of villains. He was working with stain when I met him he saved me from stain and myself." He continued coldly. "He stopped me from getting revenge and well I don't know who kidnapped him, but I have a bad feeling he is suffering in the worst way."

All might stood there a moment. _He was kidnapped from the league who would do that? How could All for one let that happen. After all I thought he was important to the league..._ "I will look into it young Iida I will find the young villain and save him." He smiled even though he wasn't comfortable calling Izuku a villain since his only real offence was attacking young Bakugo who after hearing his childhood from Inko deserved it. But He would never say that aloud.

 **Izuku**

 **Dream starts**

"Today we have a special treat for everyone!" Shouted an announcer. "The Quirkless pet vs our reigning champion Spade's His master!"

Izuku had tried to run on numerous occasions so many that he had he lost the privilege of a cage and was chained to the King of the underworlds wall where he was beat daily he couldn't move his arms and legs and more often then not went without food. But when he was given food if he refused to eat he would suffer his master's wrath.

He was finally allowed to challenge the boss for his freedom. But the boss wasn't one to fight fair.

Izuku was weighted down by by over a hundred pounds. He was also told this wasn't a match for his freedom but to break him of his spirit.

His dream moved forward through a barrage for punches and kicks He was sent to the ground over and over. Coughing and throwing up blood and acid. He soon collapsed.

He was kicked over and over until He may have been strong with hand to hand but he was weighted down making it harder on his body. He soon found himself fearing death as an image of the league and his mom passed through his mind causing him to cry out. "I-I'm sorry Please forgive me I surrender." He whimpered softly bowing in defeat to Spades who laughed and kicked him again and again but when he got no reaction he lost interest and spat on Izuku.

"I should just kill you now..."

 **Dream ends**

Izuku shot up he was shaking as e shook the thoughts from his head before looking around. It was his room his real room. "A-am I..." He startedwhen All for one came on the screen and spoke. "Izuku? I know you have had a lot on your plate so I want you to relax but yyou do stillhave a job here just remember when your ready we really need you... Also..."

He shot his eyes up not having said anything.

"If you need to talk I'll be here to listen..."

That comment surprised Izuku more then All for one would ever know ashe sat there curled up tight he felt safe alone he was scared to see anyone at all. He started crying about how weak he was and how stupid he had been he cried himself to exhaustion but he found it was so hard to relax that he just can't sleep.


	14. New recruits?

It had been two weeks since Izuku had been rescued. He still woke up in a cold sweat and fear pressed eyes every night. But he was slowly getting over it. That being said even though he was leaving the hide out again to do his jobs he never left without a buddy and he avoided any and all cameras. He was terrified of being found. Not but by the police or pro hero's no something far worse.

Today he was out with Dabi who he knew thought he was mentally weak. He thought this because of there first meet. Dabi was pretty sure he would hate Izuku. _There was no way anyone would willingly be put up with being captured why hadn't he tried to escape?_ Dabi how ever didn't say this but Izuku who had learned how to read people from stain spoke up.

"Have you heard of the crime lord King spades?" Asked Izuku who got his answer with the first reaction from Dabi who was shocked. But his expression quickly went back to being stoic.

"Look I know you don't like me not since our first meeting involved me in tears but I didn't ask to be taken... And I sure as hell didn't just sit there waiting to be rescued...Well not for the first 27 days anyways. 35 times I tried to escape. 35 failed attempts that made my siduation get worse until finally they did the unthinkable..." He whispered reaching for his left shoulder growling. "I-I feel owned by him... " He trembled his eyes sinking slightly as he looked down.

"I... I didn't think I would ever escape so I eventually did give in..." He mumbled softly looking ashamed before Dabi finally spoke up.

"your right I didn't like you I thought you were weak and even though Stain vouched for your strength I had my doubts. But..." He looked up at the sky before muttering."35 times, and you lasted 27 days before breaking under extreme torture..." He said scratching gently at one of the surgical staple in his cheek. "That's not weakness That's surviving. You wanted to get out so bad you risked death. But why did he..." He froze when Izuku's face ran cold as he spoke.

"Please don't ask. I-I can never relive that I refuse to relive..." He growled gulping at the air seeming desperate to calm his panicking heart.

They walked along in silence for awhile before Dabi smiled, "You know what... Let's get acquainted I like you Deku your not near as bad as I thought."

 **The night of the raid**

Everyone except Deku had been given the details of the mission. Which he was fine with since he didn't go on field missions. He was quite happy not leaving the Bar or his studio if he didn't have too.

That being said Dabi had told him they were kidnapping someone. and they would be back late that night. He didn't go into detail but Izuku was curious enough to ask Dabi to tell him when they got back.

They had been gone for some time and even though Izuku planned to wait for them he end up passing out at the bar. "His many sleepless nights catching up to him at once.

Kurogiri warped him to his room to sleep while they waited for Dabi and the others.

Midnight had come and gone before they finally got back. They were holding not one but two 1-A students.

Dabi had texted Izuku that the mission was a success and figured he would see it when he woke up. What he didn't know was Bakugo was the one who woke him up.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLES! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! KILL ALL YA!" He howled and banged the chair he was forced into and bolted down on around nearly tipping it. He was pissed and making it known while Mina was scared and trying not to cry.

Muscles was eyeing her happily almost like he wanted dibs or something but the noise was cut short when Twice dodged a chair thrown from the door and an angry Izuku was standing in the door way. He was both tired and now pissed. Bakugo even went silent when he saw Izuku was was now glaring at Tomura. "WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!" He shouted slamming his palms onto the table."ARE YOU CRAZY! HE'S MY! AND YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE! yOU KNEW DAMN IT TOMURA."

He was cut short of his yelling when Bakugo shouted at him, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE DEKU?!" He was about to continue when Izuku charged at Bakugo slamming a fist into his jaw. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!" He spat as him and the chair flew into the far wall.

The collision and impact hurt everyone even thoughs just watching. Bakugo sputtered through the pain, "I-I thought you wanted to be-" He was cut short as Deku stood over him. "A hero? Well I did I suppose but now I've changed." He grinned stomping onto Bakugo's chest. The impact knocked on his ribs made Bakugo cough up blood but he was stopped by Dabi. who brought him out of his rage. "Calm down Deku." He said calmly taking him out of the room.

After a few staggering moments Izuku came back in composed. "May I speak with Kac-chan? Alone..." He said obviously still mad at tomura but deciding he had good reason for this."

Dabi had followed soon after and sighed, "Man he's hard to get through..." He said rubbing his right cheek where Deku had punched him.

After a few long moments Tomura nodded but spoke up. "I don't mind but no more hurting him got it?"

Reluctantly Izuku nodded, "Fine I only want to talk to him. Kurogiri is gonna stay here to make sure you keep that promise."

He even went and picked up Bakugo's chair and him with it dragging him along with one hand putting him back in place. Bakugo was a bit dazed by both the fist that hit him and the heavy boot that stomped on his chest. He was coughing up some blood but not enough to be concerned with." He sat there the quietest he'd been since being caught.

He wasn't planning on speaking to Izuku but he couldn't help but ask. "H-How did this happen?"

Izuku bent down to be on eye level with Bakugo. "Let me think... I believe it started with and I quote. "Take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life." ..." He smiled at him chirping almost at the thoughts of what he could do to Kac-chan if he doesn't join danced in his head.

Once that was said Kac-chan's eyes widened. "You d-didn't"

"Once I Died Everything became clear." He interrupted, "Quirkless people can't be hero's but we sure as hell can be villains. After all were weak right? I could never defeat you? Right... RIGHT!" He shouted grabbing Bakugo's shoulder. But he let go when Kurogiri said calm down.

"Well guess what KAc-chan you are beneath me now." He smiled practically pushing his forehead into Bakugo's. "Although I do have something to say... Thank you Kac-chan and All might cause if not for you I never would have met Sensei and realized the truth. It was a foolish dream. Me a hero HAHA Can you think of it. I probably would have just been another punching bag for everyone."

He then paused when the sound of a whimper came to his attention. He walked over to Mina who just wanted him to stop. He looked at her and then a gentle completely different smile appeared. "Hey your the one of the girls I rescued... Hang on... Sensei I know this is out of the blue but can I keep her? I mean she wasn't apart of the original mission right so it shouldn't be a problem right?"

The screen behind him flipped on and only audio came through as the one Izuku called sensei spoke. "Well considering what you've been through and this being your first time asking for anything I suppose you may. It's also to help calm you down though, I know they brought Him here without telling you. But I do hope you can at least cope with his presence. But if she does anything stupid it's your responsibility."

Izuku scoffed but nodded as he knew not to argue with sensei. He went and undid Mina's shackles saying softly, "Look don't try anything and you'll stay safe ok?"

Mina had nodded as Izuku took her and left Bakugo sitting there he then shouted, "WAIT DEKU I'M NOT... The moment he tried to say anything a gag was placed in his mouth as Kurogiri saw Izuku look back when he heard Bakugo say Deku. Kurogiri relaxed some when Deku left and everyone came back.

Mina was shaking as she wasn't sure what Deku had planned until he turned to her and spoke softly. "Look I know you airn't here by choice and as soon as the chance arises take it and get the hell out of here. But I must warn you though Don't leave this room without me until your sure you can get away. I won't hurt you but that can't be said of the others ok... I'm pretty sure your muscles type..." He murmured with disgust. "Do you understand?

Mina nodded abruptly and looked around the one bedroom studio apartment. "So this is where you live?" She asked confused as it looked so normal.

He sighed not wanting to answer any questions. "Look you must be tired so go sleep on the bed I'll take the couch ok." He said walking over to the couch he curled up and before she even laid down Izuku was out.

She stared in disbelief at how quickly he passed out. She started mentally trying to figure out why he trusted her so much. _Does he trust me to stay put? Or is it because he already gave me a warning? What if he isn't really asleep and he's just testing me._ She just could piece it together so she decided to sit on the bed.

"You know other then with Bakugo he seems like a decent guy...I wonder what caused him to become a villain..."She asked softly watching his face contort and start having labored breathing. She was confused was he having a nightmare?

He growled and started flipping around the couch lightly, "No I-I'm sorry..." He shuddered and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

She was surprised, He was so strong that even Bakugo was shut up what could he be so afraid of. What is he dreaming about.

He started speaking again. "Master...All might...No... Sensei..." He was a slurr of words in his sleep

She stared, "All might? Master? What has this boy been through?" She said aloud.

"I-I don't want to die..." mumbled Izuku but his face softened like his dream changed or something. "I-Can't be a hero..." He muttered as she finally laid down. He went ot sleep deciding she would ask him tomorrow.

The night went and Izuku had only slept a few hours before his nightmares woke him up. He was crying quietly. He hadn't done this in some time but he had a dream about his crushed dream. The last time he had any kind of honest to god good dream. He was so deep in thought and sadness he hadn't heard Mina wake up.

She stared at him a moment before whispering, "A-are you crying?" She asked hoping the comment wouldn't make him mad. She wasn't keen on seeing what he did last night again.

He sighed as there wasn't a point in hiding it from her since his tears were clear as day. "I had an awful dream thats all..." He said coldly trying to get his tears to stop.

She stared at him a moment before smiling and chuckling softly before asking. "Hey About last night What did Bakugo mean when he said your dream was to be a hero? And if you wanted to be a hero why are you a villain?"

Deku stared at her with disbelief at how untactful she was. Before sighing. "Look if you really want to know then I have to start from the beginning."

She nodded in agreement and listened carefully to him tell his life story.

He went into great detail about everything and explained how he was quirkless and bullied mainly by bakugo but other students and teachers as well. Those who didn't bully him avoided him. He was treated like he had a disease. He then explained his childhood dream how doctors students and teachers alike all bashed him for it but that wasn't even the worst of it. His last day with his mom was when Bakugo told him to kill himself and All might shattered what was left of him by saying a quirkless could never be a hero. He did vauglly go into how he joined the league of villains. He didn't spill any sensitive information though he doubted he had any. He talked so highly of the league that Mina had changed her opinion of them slight from villain to misunderstood hero's. Though that wasn't quite true either Deku was just of use to them. But he had grown more attached to them over time and the same of them to him.

Deku finally finished and Mina was in tears. "WOW YOU WENT THROUGH SO MUCH!" She cried but just as she finished her stomach made itself known.

Deku had stopped crying and felt pretty good having talked about his history for the first time with anyone in detail. He heard Mina's stomach and he got up to get her food but then remembered he hadn't opened his fridge in a month and a half and most if not all the food inside was probably bad. He smiled, Let's go eat at the bar today." He chimed not wanting her to know that he hadn't eaten anything in the two weeks he had been back. She might not have known he was kidnapped but he especially didn't want her thinking he was a slob since he wasn't.

She nodded and He escorted her to the Bar. As soon as they entered all they heard was Bakugo screaming. LIKE HELL I'LL JOIN YOU NOT AFTER YOU LET A LOSER LIKE DEKU JOINED YOU!" His comment got him slapped. Mina growled and grabbed Bakugo's ear growling. "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO IN TRAINING!" Everyone in the room but Deku reacted flipping there eyes from Mina to Deku like what the hell did you tell her. "HERO'S DON'T BULLY THE WEAK! THEY DON'T TELL ANYONE TO GO KILL THEMSELVES EITHER! AND THAT'S NOT EVEN THE WORST OF IT!" She growled yanking down on his ears forcing him to wince. "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY SOMEONE ELSE'S DREAM BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK THEY SHOULD FOLLOW IT!" She was furious with Bakugo's attitude. "DEKU HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BEAT YOU UP AND I TRIED TO DEFEND YOU YOUR NO HERO!"

Bakugo winced again at her words but before he could defend himself Deku interrupted. "Mina thats enough come eat... " She went to yell at him to stay out of it but she froze mid-sentance when a cold chill over came her and she went and sat down.

Everyone there was dumbfound first she defended him then she was scared of him... "What the hell?!" Shouted Toga confused as she walked over to Deku. "What did you tell her? What did you do?"

Deku ordered a root beer before answering, "Nothing much I just told her what she wanted to know about me..." He said coldly but everyone seemed satisfied.


	15. Hideout Raid

**I'm glad everyone is liking this book and I'm hopeful I can complete it I have a huge set up for it already and I even know how I want it to ultimately end. But I'm thinking that this may be one of many I'm not sure yet I may create a mini serious but as I said I plan on making this into a comic as soon as I find some people willing to help me with it. Since some of the scenes may be complicated. Lol oops. I'm not really sorry though this is going to be deep and dark though were still following some of the major arcs as you've probably seen. I liked those arcs the most and thought that doing it this way was the best way to bring out the best possible story I could. I'm glad everyone's excepted my writing style for what it is and I do still apologize about any errors there may be I'll correct them but it'll take time.**

 **At UA 8 hours before the raid**

Nezu was holding a device in his hand smiling, "So there is great news everyone we now know where the Nomu are being kept and where are students are being held. Thanks to the amazing work of Mis. Yaoyorozu and our own tracking devices in there super suits suits." Grinned Nezu who now had roughly 3 things on his plate with making dormitories for each class and trying to find Izuku who they still believed to be missing.

All might shot up, "THEN LET'S GO GET OUR STUDENT'S BACK!" He shouted but was quickly shot down when Nezu stated firmly.

"We will but not yet. It's not time the police are getting everything ready as well as gathering all the hero's from Hosu and here. They were still a few hours off and we need all the hands we can. After All HE Will be there." Growled Nezu as he thought back to his own last encounter with him. He never fought the guy but he was there when All might fought him five years ago.

The rest of the hero's agreed since this was going to be the largest raid in history they needed to be ready.

 **Class 1-A hospital**

"NO!" Shouted Tenya growling as he stood in front of the door. "THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU GO!"

The entire class was in agreement with the exception of Kirishima, Todoroki, and Uraraka who wan't going for Bakugo as much as she was for for Mina. They had become friends over there mutual experience of meeting and being saved by Deku.

Mineta scowled and shouted, "I like Mina as much as anyone but there's just no way! No way any of you can save them!" He shouted with heavy tears that seemed overly dramatic.

Hagakure was upset to be in agreement with Mineta but she had to agree. "There are pro's going so there's no reason for you to go." She shouted with a low growl. "What can you three do!" But she was cut off by a shy looking girl with messed up hair who had over heard there conversation. "What are you kids talking about? It sounded interesting." She smiled sweetly.

The argument went on this time with the involvement of Pop-step a vigilanty who was listening and decided to help as she spoke to the children. "Well I suppose everyone needs hero's. But If you kids are going to be so full hearty then you should probably have an adult with you. She smiled.

Her words shocked the rest of the class as she explained that this was dangerous and if they were going to do this she wanted in. Once the group had made up there minds Tenya shouted at Todoroki, uraraka, and Kirishima but it was to no avail and he finally spoke. "Fine if your minds are made up I can't change that but I'm going, to make sure that no one fights! Got that!" They all agreed and set up a meeting time that night.

 **30 minute's before the hideout raid**

Izuku was laying on the couch as Mina was talking to him about something though he wasn't actually listening. He had been lost in how he would get her out without her being in danger. He knew if he just took her outside she would see there hideout and that could cause more issues for a minor out come. Plus He didn't like the idea of just setting her lose since if he did the rest of the league may see him as a traitor. He just wasn't sure.

He was brought out of his thoughts however when he heard Mina angerly shut. "Are you even listening!"

Izuku smiled weakly, "Hehe ya... No I'm sorry." He said only to get a pillow tossed at him. "Hey I'm trying to think of how to get you out of here! Without you seeing where I live." He shouted halfheartedly

She sighed, "But I'm board you don't have a TV and all you seem to do is sit there and think..." She grumbled as she had only spent a day with him. But he couldn't show her his lab or his journals he had already made the mistake of leaving one out and she saw it earlier. He was still agitated about that since she had gone through his stuff but he didn't yell at her for it since she didn't actually do anything wrong.

He sighed and grumbled, "Fine what do you want to do?" He asked sitting up crossing his arms.

She thought about it a moment and she wanted to go out to talk to everyone. "Let's go to the Bar."

For some reason he was agitated by her answer but complied. "Fine but I don't want to see Bakugo." He stated only to get a single word answer.

"Noted..."

With that he led her out to the Bar but just as they arrived he heard a knock on the door. All of them even Izuku took a fighting stance using his body as a sheild to protect Mina.

In about 2.5 seconds the left wall was missing and the room basically exploded, The explosion took out Dabi and Compress used his power on him just as Tomura started yelling orders. "COMPRESS GET BAKUGO!" He was cut off though by Kamui wood. Who shouted "NO YOU DON'T Lacquered chains prison This caught all of the villains by there throats.

Tomura growled and struggled against it shouting, "FINE KUROGIRI WARP US SOME NOMU!"

"I'm trying but there not where they were anymore sir!" He called out rather irritably.

Mina smiled when she saw the hero's taking a step forwards. But when she looked at Izuku his was struggling to breath pounding on the wood as he gasped trying to get any oxygen he could. She then shouted, "HEY HE'S DING LOOSEN UP!" She screamed grabbing at Izuku's throat trying to pry the branches off.

Kumai woods looked up and gasped loosening up. He thought the boy had an enhancement quirk so he had made it tighter. When it loosened Izuku fell limp as he took deep breaths. Mina growled at Kumai woods. "DON'T KILL MY SAVIOR!" She spat.

Kumai woods was shocked by her words as he apologized. "I-I thought he had an enhancement Quirk so I just..."

But there sentences were interrupted, Tomura shouted, "KUROGIRI GET US OUT OF HERE!"

But it was to late for that. Kurogiri coughed up blood and fell unconscious.

"What?!" Shouted Tomura

As edgeshot spoke. "Sorry We couldn't have you escape so I just muddled with his insides a bit."

The Hero's were so sure they had won, but suddenly large black puddles started appearing left and right with Nomu's emerging from inside them taking the police and hero's alike off guard. "THE NOMU'S ARE HERE!" Shouted the Police shooting. The hero's tried to reach there other team at the nomu base to no avail. Just as the Nomu's showed up all of the villains started shaking and screaming in pain. As black puddles emerged from Inside them taking them all away along with Bakugo and Mina who had gone with Izuku who she grabbed onto trying to stop.


	16. All Might Vs All for one

There was a light clapping noise that echoed across the nomu factory grounds.

Mt. Lady was unconscious in a mountain of rubble.

Gang orca hard his body slammed into a deep wall impression also unconcious.

Tiger was clutching his little sister Ragdoll's body trembling with a mis of fear and hate as he laid there protecting her.

Best Jeanist was the only one who had any abuility to fight left but he was petrified by what he had seen.

One for all was the one clapping asshe smiled at Best Jeanist. "I see why your the number four best hero. That blast should have annihilated the lot of you. But you were able to manipulate your comrad's clothing just in time to get them out of the blast zone. Really it was quick thinking on your part. I'm truly astonished."

Best jeanist struggled to sit up as he thought. _It's him_ He remembered being briefed on All for one's power and strength. But he had no idea that this was what he was up against. As he shot out his quirk he received a hearty blast to the stomach obliterating his insides.

"Ah now I see your strength comes from practice and practical experience not raw power." Smiled All for one who was floating above his demolished factory.

At the side of the factory was five people shaking in there skin literally dripping with sweat as they held there breath.

Pop-step had no idea someone of his caliber was going to be here. She was thinking a quick in and out but this no not this.

She wanted to tell them all to run but her body refused to even speak.

Iida was trying to move but his body refused to listen at all.

At the last second Momo had decided to join the crusade. But now she was truly regretting it.

As they all fought to just stand Bakugo's voice came spurting out. He was coughing along with Mina. "WHAT THE HELL!" He growled as all of the league appeared from the dirty puddles that All for one made.

Everyone in hiding mentally screamed, _BAKUGO! MINA!_

All of the members came up soon after as All for one called out to him. "My apologize Bakugo."

Spinner coughed heavily grabbing his throat.

"GROSS!" Shouted Toga

Twice cried out, "THIS BAD STUFF REEKS. **I love it!"**

Izuku held back a hack as he slowly stood up shaking the awful taste in his mouth.

Tomura coughed slightly before saying "Master." Having collapsed from the puddle.

"So you failed once more Tomura?" Said All for one "Well that's ok you must not be discouraged. You'll try again. That's why I brought you associates back with you. "Even this child. Because you judged he was an important piece in your game"

All for one held out his hand for tomura to take. "Start over as many time's as it takes, I am here to provide you with help. All of you. After all this is for you."

Bakugo didn't like where this was headed and this new person was terrifying. So he figured it would be better if he didn't say anything. A cold sweat was running down his face while his classmates were only feet away still panicking and trying to pull themselves together.

They shot up freaking out when the boss spoke again. "Ah there you are."

In that instant All might came shooting out of the sky like a bear bent on carnage. He threw two strong punches at All for one who with relative ease grabbed and blocked them. "I'LL HAVE YOU RETURN MY STUDENTS AND IZUKU! ALL FOR ONE" He shouted his name catching all the villains attention who just looked at Izuku who just waved his arms saying, " I'm not getting into that mess..." He stated to everyone. "Lets try to wake Kurogiri and get out of here Sensei can handle this were only in the way." He called out to the league being the brain at the moment.

But it was cut short when the aftermath came barring down sending everyone around All might and one for all flying. "It took you long enough to find us All might. It's only 5 Kilometers from here to the Bar and yet it was at least thirty seconds after I sent the nomu that you arrived." He said shaking his hand slowly. "You've gotten weaker." He said coldly.

"Your one to talk it's kind of hard to ignore that nifty life support Mask on your face." Growled All might.

Izuku had slammed body first into a metal Pipe that went right through his side just below his lung missing anything vital. However his ribs were definantly broken because of the pipe. But He was glad that Mina was safe as he had used his body to Protect her from the blast. Wincing he realized he was out of sight of the league. He quickly took the chance. "Mina..." He coughed, "Run! Run into town its north of here It should be far enough from the fight that you won't get hurt." He said before looking up to see five people standing behind the factory in fear. This made him chuckle weakly. "Looks like you didn't need me after all."

Mina was staring at him thoughtlessly as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She was in shock. This boy a villain just saved her at the quite possible cost of his own life. "W-What about you?" She cried softly only to hear him say. "Maybe I'll be born with a proper Quirk in my next life." Before passing out from bloodloss and pain. "Please just ru~un"

Bakugo growled as he watched the fight unfold. _He held All might back with his bare hands this guy must be the boss villain._

The group saw Izuku protect Mina from injury at the cost of his own body and they were shocked. They then witnessed Izuku tell her to run and let her go. With an uneasy smile one whispered, "N-now only Bakugo remains."

With a single powerful punch All for one was thrown back. "Get off the battle Field Tomura and take that child with you." demanded All for one who used an unknown Quirk to forcibly activate Kurogiri's Quirk. They hadn't noticed Izuku was missing since they were preoccupied. They Rushed Bakugo who was struggling to stay out of there reach.

He was surrounded by the six people. He was sweating hard as they rushed him trying to keep him from escaping his grasp. Bakugo blased out of there reach everytime and finally the group was able to move again when Todoroki came up with a plan. "Guy's I have an idea and it doesn't involve us fighting and getting the heck out of here quickly." He said as he looked at them telling them his plan they all nodded in agreement. Momo set to work making ski's while Todoroki had to build a large enough ramp to launch off of. They then got into position with Kirishima reaching out to Bakugo. With the mix of Pop step and Iida's Quirk they took off flying through the air. A loud boom coming from Iida's leg jets as Kirishiman shouted for Bakugo.

Bakugo looked up and with a grin. He let loose the largest explosion he had ever done from both hands sending him soaring. He used a second blast soon after sending him to the hands of his friends. With that explosion He had escaped and this made Tomura furious but he let it go quickly as he shouted, "League of villain's retreat." With that they did into Kurogiri's portal but they had yet to realize they were down by one.


	17. The fall of all for one

The fight had gone on for well over an hour and All Might was steaming and looking rather exhausted. His Weakened state was on the verge of coming out and he was desperate to keep it together as the news copter that was covering the incident showed almost got it by him being thrown towards it. But it was saved by grand torino who showed up out of no where.

"What's wrong All might your looking Green... Should I remedy that by telling you a secret?" He smiled under broken respirator getting All might's attention "Tomura is the son of your teacher Nana Shimura." Stated All for one

All might's eyes Widened as he screamed, "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Turn your old teachers grand child into a villain? Simple I despise you and there is no better sense of victory then seeing your enemy writhe in pain and be internally torn apart." He laughed

All might's anger boiled over and he charged again. attacking with what he had left in him. He landed another punch but was quickly blown back flying through another building. He coughed up blood as he stood but his weakened state had been exposed. Live on national TV.

Izuku had started coming too towards the end of the battle. He slowly forced himself up and pushed through the pain as he slowly moved off the pipe. He needed to hurry otherwise Sensei would be mad at him for failing. He didn't know it was to late. Crawling out from behind the rock he saw everything had unfolded. The news copter was the first to glimpse the boy and bring him to the worlds attention. He was holding his wound but he was painted red in his own blood.

 **In an undisclosed location**

A red haired man dressed in a striped red under shirt covered in a blood red suit vest smoking smiled and sat up and a grin etched his mouth. "So I've finally found my mascot." He placed his long agile fingers on his chin while he now watched with interest. He scratched his patch worked neck. "Hearts, Clubs get in here."

Two people entered They looked Identical and no older then 16. both with ocean blue hair, Ice blue eyes wearing identical suits blue undershirts with black over vest. The only real differences was Club had semi long hair in a pony tail and his outfit was messy looking with his vest unbuttoned and a blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

 **Battle feild**

All might had been pinned against the wall. He was down to his last ounce of strength but that was all he needed when everyone in the city and the drop Zone started chanting for him to win. Izuku was awe struck as in a final moment and a massive explosion. Both All for one and All might went down.

Izuku was stunned he had managed to hold his ground but he lost his footing when All for one went down and All might came out on top. He felt so many emotions welling up inside of him. He just couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a blood curdling scream as adrenaline rushed through his veins and he attacked All might.

He shouted, "HOW COULD YOU! FIRST YOU TAKE AWAY MY DREAM THEN THE CLOSEST THING TO A FATHER I HAD!" He growled knocking all might down tears dripping as All might stared at him surprised he was still there.

Everyone present thought he had left with the league until All might felt a growing warm sensation. He looked down to see Izuku was drenching him in his own blood. Before all might could stop him. Izuku collapsed from blood loss as the fleeting rush came to an end as he slammed his fists into the dirt next to all might head. Before collapsing feeling his life draining. His vision was blurry and he couldn't aim straight and in an instant Izuku was down for the count. laying in a pool of his own blood that also covered All might who pushed him gently off.

All might gasped as his heart dropped, the sight was sickening. Izuku's lung and heart were visible through the straight hole He looked as though a rib had fallen out of his chest. Actually it had and All might foundit with his hand. He was shocked he had even been able to move as the police showed up to take All for one and Izuku into custody.

 **Inko midoriya**

Inko dropped her glass plate as she shot up to the screen screaming with a mix of tears of joy and fear. "MY BABY WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TOO!"

She was cut off by Mitsuki who grabbed Inko and said, "We'll go see him in the hospital but there's no one the police will let it happen tonight." She said calmly only getting a tear filled glare. But Inko didn't argue knowing Mitsuki was right. I've been looking for him and now I find him on the battle field of two brutes." She cried hugging Mitsuki who just told her to let it out.

 **Mina**

Mina was gasping for air as she saw All for one fall and she saw Izuku's rage come out but because of her He couldn't even see. She wasn't sure if she was ok with how she felt about it now.

 **Tenya**

"What the? He's still alive after that pipe... What is he!" Stated Tenya both surprised and happy.

 **Oachco**

Oachco was in tears She didn't know why but she couldn't stop crying at Izuku's raw emotions as he tried to protect All for one.

 **I know this is the shortest one deal with it I'm tired and have written alot today. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	18. The enforcers Hearts and clubs

It the three days that Izuku had been touch and go Nezu had been pulling a lot of strings with the government. He was turning the school into a boarding school. He was also filling out a lot of police paper work. He was board as an injured All might entered his office. "What are you doing?" Asked all might still tired but unable to stay in his bed any longer.

"I'm trying to fill out paper work to get young Izuku transferred here." He said with a light smile drinking tea.

All might looked at him, "Really? Thank..."

Nezu cut off All might quickly, "Look this is by multiple requests and yes I see potential in young Izuku. But...But He and Bakugo have such a bad history it may take a lot to deal with..." He then smiled, "And don't thank me until he's here."

All might was smiling since he had wanted to make it up to Midoriya for some time. With this decision he would have three years to show him.

 **Flashback start**

Tenya mina and Oachco had all decided to stand outside the principles office the day after the fight with All for one. They were there for one purpose vouch for Izuku's humanity. After a few long seconds Mina was about to knock when Nezu stated, "Come in..."

The trio came in and sat down obviously nervous. It was Mina who started having seen what Izuku did for her first hand she stated, "Sir...What's gonna happen to Izuku?" She asked with quite a bit of emotion.

Nezu sighed, "Well he's a villain so I assume he's going to jail, Why is there something you want me to do?" He was well aware what they were going to say and he had actually decided to vouch for young Midoriya and take him into the school. But he wanted to be sure this was the right decision so he hadn't started the paper work yet.

Mina piped up, "He's not a villain!" This statement caught everyone's attention. "He-He's in the hospital because he was willing to give his life to protect me."

Tenya thought about it and his eyes widened since had also seen what had unfolded that day. "She's right sir a Villain would never... Plus he helped me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

Oachco was slightly blushing they were so adamant but she had only had a short experience with him. "I agree a villain doesn't save people..."

They were all expectant of Nezu to shoot them down and send them on there way so when he said. "Your right." to say they were shocked would be an understatement.

 **Flashback ends**

 **Inko Midorya**

She shouted at the officers, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE MY BABY!" She spat with venom filled words.

"Ma'am he's a villain. He can't have any visitors while in the hospital...For your safety..." Offered the front desk officer.

She was about to go off again when detective Tsukauchi showed up. "Ms. midoriya?" He said quimsicly. "I guess your here for your missing son right?"

She nodded and he sighed, "I'll take yu so stop bullying the front desk officer he smiled as the officer looked relieved. As Sansa showed up behind the detective. "Ready to go sir. Car's out front."

With that they left and Inko was told that she wouldn't be able to see him right away since they had to question him. But he promised she would get too.

 **Villain hospital**

Izuku's eyes shot open as he sat there at first he didn't know where he was or what happened but when it all came flooding back he started crying, "Sensei lost... I Lost The league. I-I I have no one again." After a few long sob filled moments he finally tried to sit up found he was handcuffed to the bed. "Great!" He shouted "and now this..." He sighed and relaxed laying there when two police officers Sansa stated as both him and the detective entered. "I see your finally awake... "

Izuku didn't respond as he just stared out the window. He was clearly upset. "Look if you answer our questions peacefully we won't need to do anything rash." Stated Sansa as a general threat.

Izuku grit his teeth and growled calmly, "Do your worst nothing you do will work on my I'm not one to succumb to torture."

Sansa was taken a back by his words. They didn't realize how strong willed Izuku was. To top it off they only had speculation to go on since they had found his room but with the exception of the fridge it was empty. They only found a single note book labeled 13 with Hero analysis scribbled out.

The detective chuckled at Izuku's brash behavior. "Sansa empty threats airn't gonna work on a guy like this. Maybe we should just let his mother see him." He said a sly smile on his face as Izuku jolted before growling softly, "I-I'll answer what I want and only if I can..."

"Thats all we ask." Chirped the Detective getting down to it. "So let's start off easy, Name..."

"Izuku midoriya" He answered coldly.

"Where is the league now?" Asked the detective.

"I don't know..."

"What did you do for the league?"

"I did quirk analysis." He stated only half of his jobs leaving out the science since it wasn't there business.

"Who trained you?"

"I refuse to answer. there not with the league anymore. So there of no threat to anyone." He said leaving out her gender.

"Why did you attack the USJ?"

"Well I went to get revenge plain and simple."

"Why did you save Mina and Oachco?"

"No one deserves what those bastards were going to do to them. Plus I hate bullies."

The detective was taken aback but continued. "Were you involved with the kidnapping?"

"Not in this or any life time... I hate Bakugo with the passion of a million suns being sucked into a black hole that just went supernova. So no If I had I would have put an end to that immediately."

"how did you get a hole in your gut?"

This question threw him off a bit but he mumbled softly, "I didn't want mina hurt so I took a pipe through my back to protect her from similar damage."

"Ok last question What is the league planning?"

"I don't know..."

The detective sighed and stood up his quirk lie detector had been on the whole time and Izuku had been telling the truth. He was a little agitated with the answers but let it go as he sighed as the pair left to discuss his answers while they went to get Inko.

Once they left Izuku relaxed slightly. "Mom..."

 **Outside the villain hospital**

Clubs looked at hearts and smiled, "Well this is it. Do you know what floor he's on?"

Hearts smiled and chimed in, "Of course king spades wouldn't send us if he didn't have an Idea Clubs."

The pair started counting the windows and after a few long second they were at the hospital. Taking off with a huge jump they both landed just out side Izuku's window with a 3 count they broke it in bars and all. The alarm started but stopped quickly. It was clear that someone was controlling the alarm system and probably the camera's too.

"Hello slave number 3829, Master has been dreadfully upset with out you there Quirkless." Smiled clubs

Izuku went from relaxing to a paralyzing fear. He felt a deep sense of dread as the pair smiled, "You look so healthy compared to when we let you escape." Chimed hearts who walked over and grabbed his chin getting close to his face.

Izuku could feel hearts hot breath and could do or say anything. He was shaking so bad that it looked like he would wet himself. "P-Please..." He finally gulped out.

together they aimed for the spot where Izuku had been hurt. He wasn't even able to fight back thanks to the hand cuffs. He coughed up blood as his gown was soaking up fresh blood. "No one said you could speak, You have been very naughty and thanks to you we got in trouble." They said in unison rubbing a small mark on there faces.

 **Just seconds away**

"Huh why did the alarm go off then stop?" Asked the detective hoping Sansa would know but allhe got was a shrug then told maybe it was a drill.

Inko was walking quietly behind them when they heard a pained cough from Izuku's room looking in the saw the shattered window but that was it. "DID HE ESCAPE!" They growled throwing open the door as Sansa asked for back up. but in that moment what they saw surprised them.

"Who are..." started the detective but was stopped mid sentence by a powerful and lightning fast kick to the gut. "Now we have a problem, Stay down and you won't die were only here to pick up slave 3829." said clubs who electrocuted Sansa with his Quirk lightning.

They then looked at Inko and both were stunned then and evil grin appeared, "Must be slaves mommy, Looks don't lie." They grinned slinking around he quickly as Izuku sputtered, "L-leave her ... out of this." He growled softly as he reached out toward them stopped by the handcuffs he had pleading eyes.

"So slave does have someone. Slave lied to Spades, Slave is in trouble now. Spades be pleased with discovery." They chimed as each took an arm and shocked her knocking her out they were about to take her with them as well when Izuku screamed and shadows poured from his bodies. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He howled as the shadows encased the detectives and his mom breaking the cuffs in the process.

He walked over to Hearts and Clubs his body still shaking. "If slave attacks we will kill them all." They said coldly as his shadows were so under used they weren'[t strong enough to block an attack. He bowed his head and dropped to a knee. "P-Please just let her be... I-I'll even go...I'll even go back to..." He didn't even want to say it. His body was so scared of returning even his brain was screaming just let them die or else you will in there stead. But his heart wouldn't allow that. "I'll go back to master." He whispered softly as hearts smiled, "So the slave hasn't forgotten. The slave knows his place after all?"

"But the slave lied. Slave has someone important." They continued but then there was a gun shot as Izuku's powers faded out the police back up was standing in the door, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! GET THEM!" Shouted the leader. The pair laughed and ran to the window, "We will get masters toy, Slave don't forget master sees you always."

Once they were gone Izuku crawled over to his mom checking her over tears streaming as he trembled looking at the police chief. a dog headed officer. "Please protect my mom." He whimpered his heart sinking as he fainted over the top of her once he got a nod from the dog.

 **Some time later**

Izuku was getting yelled at by the detective. "I CAN TELL YOUR LYING!" He growled slamming his hands down on the bed.

"WHO THE HELL WERE THEY AND WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THEM?! THEY EVEN SAID YOU WERE A SLAVE!"

Izuku's were full of fear but the police chief could tell it wasn't because of them. He decided to try a different tactic. "If you don't tell us then we can't protect your mom. Woof."

Izuku jolted at this and shot him a glance. "L-Look I can't say if I do more people will die. I am not safe to be around. They want me..." He mumbled softly

The detective growled, "But why you?"

Izuku smiled unnervingly, "Cuz I'm the one who got away." His pale expression made them all go quiet. "Just protect my mom, I won't escape in exchange. Okay."

He wasn't safe anymore with All for one gone he was just sitting prey for the king of the underworld.

After a few long moments the police chief smiled, "Well then, I know just what to do, He looked at an officer and spoke. By order of the mayor Izuku Midoriya is to be taken to his new prison UA!

 **An hour later at UA**

Nezu stood in front of the officer, "Wait so I didn't even need the paper work?"

"No because of some new information that has come into the light He will be placed under your care with round the clock superhero protection." Stated the officer who saw a smile emerge on nezu's face. "We will help you inform the parents of 1-A but the students and teachers are at your degretion. "We would prefer the rest of the school doesn't know however."

Nezu nodded, "I had already planned on doing that since there is a vacancy in 1-A and he had the most contact with his class."


	19. Villain in the dorms

Izuku was in shock by what the chief said and immediately made his reservations. "No! I don't want to go there send me to jail! Give me the death sentence. I don't care anything but that." He pleaded his pleas falling on deaf ears. "Seriously I will literally do anything else!" He shouted from the bed he was on.

"Nope sorry it's already decided young Midoriya. You will be joining the hero course." Stated the police chief getting ready to leave.

"WITH BAKUGO! Hell no! please!" He was getting frustrated as he frantically looked for any reason he should be exempt. "I ATTACKED USJ!" He shouted which got him a response.

"Where you saved two young girls from a... and I quote "Worse situation then they deserved." Smiled the police chief who was kind of enjoying the attitude.

"Well What about the Kidnapping I wasn't involved but I didn't even try to help bakugo!" He growled

The chief grinned and turned getting close to Izuku's face lightly pressing against his injury. "But how did you get this?"

Izuku went quiet then in a quiet feverish tone he muttered. "I will not betray the league I owe them everything..."

The chief chirped, "No one's saying you have too. As far as were concerned it's just another jail." He then took his leave. "Enjoy the hospital while you can because there summer break ends in two weeks."

All the police left with him leaving Izuku alone. He was shaking he was so angry. "AHHHH! WHAT DID I DO TO EVER DESERVE THIS!" He howled wanting to hit something but couldn't. He was still thought to be quirkless and he wanted to keep it that way. Because of this he couldn't control All for one or his shadow Quirk both bestowed upon him by All for one. He was no where near being as strong as all for one and his shadows were easy to get through since all you really needed was a strong enough force or a flash light.

He sighed softly and laid back down after he was winded.

 **Two weeks**

Two weeks passed in a flash for the 1-A students none of them were aware that Izuku was going to be in there class or that he was going to be living in the dorms with them. Well with the exception of 4 students.

The parents were informed and though it took a lot of convincing they finally relented. It did how ever take three students vouching for his character since they had witnessed it. The only parent who didn't know was endeavor who refused to go to one of the five parent teacher conferences saying he was to busy.

Izuku had been aloud to drop by his house to pick up somethings and finally talk with his mother who now had police escorts. He opened the door and was shocked to feel a hug wrap him in warmth. "MY BABY!" She cried holding him tight. "Izuku Why did you leave me a year ago." She cried into his shoulder nuzzling the nape of his neck.

Izuku was shocked both by the warm hug and the physical human contact since he hadn't had any for over a year that didn't involve pain. "I-I..." His eyes started watering and he bald into his mother as well. "I MISSED YOU TOO! I WANTED TO SEE YOU FOR SO LONG!" He cried out getting a shocked expression from all the police present. After a few minutes of this the pair calmed down and she spoke. "Would you like some tea? I was making some."

Inko didn't even wait as she was shaking with his raw emotions exposed. She poured two cups and told Izuku to sit down. Which he did comply. He hadn't noticed but he had gotten taller and compared to his mom he was strong. "Tell me everything don't leave out any detail."

He looked at her shocked and was gonna argue but then shook the thought away and went into it. He left out a few things like his new found quirks and how he suffered at Spade's hand he didn't think they were relevant. Nor did he want to be reminded of his time in that place. But he was pretty open about everything else.

His mother looked like she would rage war on Bakugo and All might when he explained how Bakugo told him to commit suicide and All might crushed his dream. "That's it Bakugo's getting slapped next time I see him." She growled "And All might is getting one too." She said coldly and without mercy as she spat. "They took my baby from me for a year. Because of those comments I won't let it slide"

Both Bakugo and All might were in the infirmary with Recovery girl when they sneezed. Recovery girl laughed, "Someone must be talking about you both."

Izuku smiled but was tapped on the shoulder after the story and he looked back before looking down. "I-I have to go mom."

She reached over pulling him into a tight hug smiling. "I love you honey please don't disappear again." She chimed happily.

He smiled and chimed back, "I won't ever disappear." He said his words not meaning what she thought. As Hearts and Clubs came to his mind. "I will never let anyone harm you either I promise." He smiled before getting up and going to his room for a few things.

To his surprise it was exactly as he left it. All might posters everywhere. Action figures and even his sheets. Now he was disgusted by the sight of it all but he knew his mother did it out of love. After pausing by three holes in the wall that he made a year ago he walked to his desk and grabbed some journals a few books and all of his pencils and a black bag that sat behind one with All might on it.

He then sighed o the officer escort. "I'm ready let's go..." He was still annoyed by the whole thing. Not exactly coming to terms with his new found life sentence.

When he arrived at the dorms of 1-A he was impressed. It was huge and clearly well built. He scoffed, "Tax dollars hard at work." He muttered with a light smile.

Police officer sansa was waiting for them with Izuku's room details. "We know about your history with young Bakugo so we took the liberty of putting you on the fifth floor. Two floors above Bakugo so you don't have to see each other often. To inform you if you attack any students, If you try to escape, or If you are found using any illegal weapons you will face dire consequences. We have let you keep your villain costume for now but it can be revoked at any time. Do you understand?"

Izuku nodded and mumbled softly, "Um who am I next too?" He asked pointing at the dorm house.

"You are in between Iida and Todoroki. The most skilled and diligent classmates. They will make sure you don't leave your room at night." He said coldly before showing Izuku inside.

Izuku sighed softly as he walked in between three officers. He was impressed with the bulidings interior more then Exterior. They walked under a large sign that said 1-A on it. walking past a large kitchen with the biggest fridge Izuku had ever seen. and just on the other side was the common room where a huge couch and TV sat with two end tables and a few movies set up on the Tv stand.

He was then taken to a set of stairs they walked up to the fifth floor where Izuku was shown inside before being left alone. Looking around the room he had a balcony and a single bed with a desk and a night table. After putting away the few things he brought he laid on the bed exhausted. "Might as well get used to it for now... Maybe the league will come help me. But, what about All for one where is he? He has to be in Tarturus It's the only place that makes sense." He mumbled softly before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

The other students were now arriving. They were laughing and talking discussing what there new home would look like. Trying to figure out if they would get to choose there rooms or not. When they arrived Aizawa was waiting for them. He looked like he was both bored and agitated. "Given everything that happened I'm glad we all got to see each other again."

Isui nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised the teachers got to stay as well considering the press confrence."

Kirishima greed, "Ya they were laying into you guys pretty hard..."

Aizawa sighed, "I agree But the circumstances have changed. I suspect it was easier to let the teachers return then to revamp the entire faculty." He scratched his head slightly before clapping his hands together. "Anyways I will explain how your dorm assignments work shortly. First however. We didn't forget about the provisional hero licenses you were supposed to receive at training camp.

Sato spoke out first, "OH ya that's what we were there for..."

Momo spoke out next, "So much has happened we completely forgot."

Mina nodded, "Wow it completely slipped my mind."

Aizawa spoke again, "This is important so listen well. Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Iida You four are the one's who broke the rules and went to rescue your classmates." Once it was said the entire class reacted. "Based on your reactions I'd say the rest of you were at least aware of there plans. I'm going to set aside a number of issues and just say this. If it weren't for All might's retirement from the Hero scene I would expel everyone here. Except for Mina and Bakugo. The four of you who went of course. But also the remaining 12 who didn't stop them. You betrayed out trust even if it was to keep your friends from getting into trouble. Now you will have to live as model students in order to gain that trust back. you will have to obey every rule to the letter. Now look alive cuz I have one last thing to say. You all have a new classmate His name Izuku Midoriya. The villain that was at the USJ and on tv. He is here via police orders. If he attacks, You have my permission to defend yourselves however That is all I am allowing. Now to your dorm."

Everyone in the group was now super depressed and a little scared as the thought in unison. _Um where supposed to be excited after that speech?_

Bakugo grabbed Kaminari "Hey come here."He said dragging him behind a push as everyone just watched. They jumped as a powerful electric shock came from behind the bush along with Kaminari's scream. He then came out thumbs pumping as Jiro almost died with laughter as the boys Mineta, Shojo, Sero, sato, and Koda held a mix of smirks and worried faces.

"What the hell did Bakugo do to you?"Asked Sero

Bakugo the approached Kirishima. "Hey Kirishima," He then pulled out 4000 yen getting a shocked expression, "WOAH DID YOU SHAKE HIM DOWN FOR CASH?"

"NO!" Shouted bakugo, "This is my money to replace what you spent."

 _Wait how did he know I bought night vision goggles?_ Thought Kirishima as Bakugo walked away

"Now I don't owe you anything... Kaminari show them your dumb side." He shouted using it as a distraction from his good deed.

The group cheered as the mention of being able to go out to eat that night was brought up. Kirishima boasted, "It's on me!"

Aizawa went into explaining the dorm after everything died down, "Each student dorm hold one class. Girls are on the right and boys are on the left. The entire first floor is a common area. That's where you'll find the kitchen, baths, and laundry rooms.

Toru was so giddy, "OOOH!"

Mina jumped up to the window. "WOW IT'S SO SPACIOUS!"

Sato smiled, "Hey there's even a court yard."

oachco looked like she was about to faint. "I'm living in a mansion..."

Iida saw her drop and shouted in worry, "Uraraka!"

Mineta how ever was doing the creepiest thing as baths were mentioned. "Doth mine ears deceive me our baths our located in the common space. Is this heaven?"

Aizawa not having any of it grumbled, "There separated by gender. and you will behave yourself."

Mineta instantly felt like his life was in danger and mumbled, "Yes sir."

Aizawa the went on, "Living quarters start on the next floor up. four boys and four girls on each floor. Everyone gets there own room. You should be comfortable since each room has its own AC, Toilet, fridge and closet."

Ojiro was in awe. "We even have balcony's?! Wow!"

Uraraka fainted again as she shouted. "This place is the same size as my house!"

Aizawa spoke again handing out a sheet of paper. "These are your rooms, Your belongings have already been sent to them so spend the day unpacking and getting comfortable." With that he left them to it.

A few hours later and everyone was done unpacking. They were all sitting in the common room talking when Izuku's name came up. "So has anyone met him yet?" Asked Momo only to get a series of head shakes. "He hasn't come out of his room all day..." Said Mineta in a suspicious tone.

Everyone went quiet before the girls all smiled and chimed, "Let's have a room competition!" Stated Mina and Toru.

After a few arguments everyone but Bakugo and shoji were willing to do it.

The room showing went well except for Mineta who was sad because no one even wanted to see his room. "Well that's everyone." They smiledabout to head to the girls side when everyone stopped in front of Izuku's room.

"S-should we ask?" spoke kiminai who was right next to the door. "He's a villain..."

"The one that almost Killed Bakugo..." Stated Todoroki getting everyones attention.

Mina then Chimed in, "But he saved me! He;s really not bad!"

There was a lot of mumbling until Izuku opened his door angerly, "I can hear everything your saying and I'm trying to sleep kindly shut up!" He growled but then calmed down whenthree of the people took a stance to attack him. He grumbled and sighed, "What...do you want..."

Mina came forward first as everyone else was scared, "Stop with the pouty face and show us your room." She grinned.

Izuku grumbled again as he pushed open his door letting them in. It was rather plain looking no posters not really having any clothes his only real accessories were his note books labled Quirk analysis sitting out on his desk but when someone touched them he shouted, "DON'T TOUCH THOSE!"

His raised voice got everyone on edge even Mina. She sighed and smiled walking up to him, "Calm on he wasn't gonna rip it."

Izuku was shaking slightly but backed down again. He really didn't like his journals being touched since Bakugo blew up journal 13. "L-look..." He gritted heavily just are you satisfied?" He asked as everyone seemed a little disappointed, "Man he's so ordinary..." Stated Kaminari who began to walk out.

Izuku growled, "Well what were you expecting... Villains are people too we don't all live in the dark and have metal wires and pipes coming from walls. This isn't a comic book." He stated bluntly as they all left.

He really didn't want to socialize and everyone knew in 3.5 seconds of meeting him. "Well that wasn't very nice... All I did was touch his journal." Stated sero unnerved.

Mina sighed slightly and looked at them, "He's in a new place by force. Near the one person he despises more then life itself. We really shouldn't expect any less. Not to mention for him this is enemy territory. We really shouldn't judge this as his character." She said already knowing he was a nice guy under neath the crap.

After that they did the girls rooms and all of them headed off to bed.


	20. First day

Izuku had spent the whole night exercising and working out his stress through the katah's bullet showed him. He was just exhausted when the next day came around. But through his training he was able to stay awake for three days without suffering much. Yawning he headed down stairs before anyone woke up. He just wanted to get to school get it done with and come back. He couldn't do much else for the time being.

After heading down stairs he went and made tea and some toast. Cleaning up so it looked like no one had even been there. He walked outside the crisp spring air reminding him that time continues to move forwards. He sighed as he thought about his room and the league wanting to go back. He then felt something prickle down his neck and he turned growling, "Who's there!" He could tell he was being watched but he wasn't sure by who. He frantically looked around before turning and running the rest of the way to the school. He hated being watched but he hated not knowing who was doing it even more.

When he walked into the school he saw the cameras and started shaking they were everywhere... I-I can't walk through these halls he mumbled before turning and going back outside. He walked around the building until he found 1-A class then forcing his way in he went covered the camera and sat in his seat.

His paranoia knowing no bounds as aizawa called out, "You do know the front door is unlocked right Izuku." He mumbled only getting a grunt in response then a confused, "Where are you?" from Izuku.

Aizawa slowly sat up in his sleeping bag showing he was watching from the corner of the room.

"Um two questions, One why are you wearing a sleeping bag and two Why are you doing it here?"

Aizawa thought about it a moment that in a condescending voice said, "Why are you hiding from and avoiding the camera's"

Izuku growled, "I'm not!.." He was cut off by Aizawa pointing to the now covered that Izuku grumbled, "Fuck it you win..." He said looking down.

Aizawa smiled, "Always do. anways your seat is number 18 I'm sorry but you sit behind Bakugo Attack him and I will put you down got it..." With a grunt Izuku sat down. "I will not attack him but if he comes at me You won't even beable to stop me." He spat

"Noted" said aizawa thinking back to the meeting the teachers had about letting Izuku join the school.

 **Flashback starts**

"WE ARE WHAT!" Shouted all the teachers but Aizawa, All might, and midnight. "Nezu sir theres no way a villain can't join this school what would the parents think!" Stated Present mic

"The parents of 1-A know as for the rest of the school they won't know. He's not a known active villain and on Tv its hard to tell it was Izuku. I want him to live a normal life and learn the values of being a hero." Stated Nezu leaving out Izuku's past with all might.

"This is also on police orders so none of us have a choice. Is that a problem Aizawa?" Asked Nezu

Aizawa shook his head, "I don't get a say anyways. But if he steps out of line I will erase his quirk and take him down." He grumbled softly, "By the way what is his Quirk?"

"He doesn't have one..." Stated Nezu calmly, "He has raw strength but its human strength. That being said... I think he could rival even a pro with his speed and strength."

"Quirkless and he's that strong?!" stated everyone. "Theres no way how could a Quirkless brat be that strong?!"

"Don't forget who he was working for!" Stated Nezu, "That boy has seen more in one year then most pro's see in a life time."

They all went quiet since none could argue it.

 **Flashback ends**

Aizawa stared at Izuku through half opened eyes as people started arriving. When the class entered they froze in the door way. They were afraid to enter the room sinse Izuku was sitting in the chair closest to the window. There was utter silence until Bakugo entered and shouted, "DEKU! YOU AND I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!" He growled charging his desk still sore about how Izuku beat him senseless when he was held captive and at USJ incident.

When He charged, Izuku shot up at lightning speed ready to fight. But it was quickly handled. Aizawa grabbed and erased Bakugo's prowers. "Calm down, if you start a fight with him you will be expelled got it." He grumbled but when Bakugo stopped fighting him on it he let him go rubbing his eyes. "Now class take your seats Izuku doesn't bite."

"Hard..." Muttered Izuku having a little fun.

"Not helping..." Grumbled Aizawa

"Wasn't trying too..." Grinned Izuku

The first day back was easy for everyone since Aizawa was tired, He had said they could have a free period as long as they didn't bother him. He had spent the whole night watching Izuku train in his room because he was on night duty to make sure he didn't run.

Izuku pulled out his journal and started writing stuff down. Mostly about the teachers and UA. He was busy in thought when Kirishima and kaminari were using there quirks to play paper football and it landed on Izuku's notebook. Everyone froze since they knew how he acted yesterday about the books they were expecting it again but to the entire classes surprise. He flicked it back having it clear over half the room and smack Kirishima in the face right over his fingers.

Izuku didn't even look annoyed as he went back to writing in the journal. He had started marking down the lay out and where all the school camera's were so he could avoid them when he heard the paper football again. It hit the ceiling and when he turned around he saw it in almost slow motion as it knocked the cover off the camera. In an instant Izuku was out of his seat and had sider-maned it up the wall his body shaking as he got out of the line of sight for the camera.

At first no one thought anything of it but then they noticed Izuku was gone. "H-He's gone! The Villains gone!" Shouted sero who didn't sit that far from him. Everyone started looking around but only one looked up and shouted. "H-He's not gone he's up the wall...?!"

Everyone was staring at him with a mix of disbelief and humor. Mina and Uraraka walked over to him, "Why are you up there?"

Izuku grit his teeth as his face went bright red. "Look cover the camera back up please..."

Everyone looked confused and Bakugo decided to make fun of him, "Why should we? it's just a camera? What's wrong the big bad villain deku is afraid of the camera!"

Izuku growled, "Don't call me Deku! And... And no I'm not afraid of the camera persay." He said avoiding eye contact as Bakugo taunted him.

"Then why should we cover it back up? Your a villain and you were sent here to be kept an eye on you should have cameras watching you 24/7!" Shouted Bakugo

Izuku growled as half the class agreed, He was shaking and knew he would be on his own. "F-fine I'll..." But he stopped when he saw Uraraka and mina put it back over it getting scowled looks.

Bakugo growled, "Why did you do that!"

Uraraka growled back, "Because we aren't bullies! And I'm sure he has a good reason to be afraid of cameras. But he shouldn't have to tell us if he doesn't want too!"

Mina and even Iida were all on the same page.

Bakugo growled and spat, "Why would you help a villain like Deku!"

Mina piped up, "Bakugo I will tell everyone here what you did to Midoriya if you don't drop it!"

Bakugo was taken aback as he was pretty sure she just black mailed him. He grumbled however and dropped it as Mina smiled, "Good now lets all just get along.

Izuku slowly came down and bowed slightly to Iida Mina and uraraka. "Thank you." He said before returning to his seat writing again.

Aizawa had seen the whole thing making sure it didn't get out of hand but he would bring up to the principle Izuku's irrational fear of cameras or he thought it was irrational.

The free period went without further incident and second period was with All might. He was having then play a game hero's vs villains. They all drew lots to decide teams. Izuku had gotten the letter D and looking around he saw Uraraka had gotten the same letter. He then walked over to her and smiled for the first time since he had been there. "Looks like were partners."

After everyone had a letter it was decided who would be villains and who would be hero's. It was also decided who would face who.

Teams to be heros B,D,E,F,J

Teams to be villains A,C,G,H,I

Team A Todoroki and Bakugo Vs Team D Midoriya and Uraraka

With that the teams proceeded to grounds B in costume.

Uraraka looked like she was wearing a very pink space suit that seemed to fit her quirk. But when she and everyone else saw Izuku's they were flabbergasted. He was wearing an all black costume with a black and white striped belt with lots of pockets. He was aloud to keep his grappling hook and his smoke bombs but they took everything else including his personally made healing serums. He decided once he had some time he would steal some syringes from recovery girl and make more. He didn't see the harm in having it.

He would also make some smoke bombs and see if he could get some kind of weapon later.

All might explained the rules and said that the hero's had to wait five minutes before they could enter the building.


	21. Izuku vs bakugoEndeavor

Five minutes passed and team D was told they could enter the building. Izuku hadn't been told there fight's would be monitored even though for most it wouldn't have mattered Izawa had told All might not to tell him.

They were only inside for a few minutes when Uraraka started talking to Izuku. "D-do you remember me?"

"Yes, Your the other girl I saved Uraraka Oachco right?" He answered softly, He didn't want to give away there position as they went in. "Hang on a second." He mumbled asking for silence as he placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes. When he heard and felt nothing he mumbled, "There not on this floor. When Bakugo comes for me I want you to go find the device and todoroki." He grinned showing his sadistic side to everyone. His black thin mask couldn't hid his true feelings.

Uraraka nodded, She seemed happy that he remembered her. So happy it had distracted her and she missed what Izuku said. "Hey Hey Uraraka?" He asked turning around to see her. "You have gravitational powers right." He said not really asking.

She nodded then mumbled, "Ya it's not very useful though and I cant lift large objects for long periods of time either." She said sadly. "Sorry you got saddled with a weak partner." She mumbled but was surprised by his smile."Hey what's your quirk?"

"I'm Quirkless..." He said coldly before returning to his thought. "But actually your quirk is perfect. I have a plan so I just want you to tell me where the bomb is and I'll explain it to you now so you understand. Also Todoroki has a deep seated hatred of his left side right? that's why he won't use his fire."

 **Everyone one in the exam room watched Uraraka's shocked expression. The group was wondering what izuku had said to make Uraraka freeze mid step.**

She seemed shocked the Izuku even knew about his half half cold power. "How did you?"

"I analyze Quirks I can tell when someone's holding back... Plus Mina told me." He grinned cheekily. "I'm gonna make him use it."

She was shocked by what he said. She looked at him and was going to ask how when he grabbed her bridal style and jumped out of the way of a huge explosion.

Bakugo emerged from where the wall used to be. He was clearly angry when he screamed, "THAT'S IT DEKU YOU AND I ARE GOING TO CLEAR THIS UP RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Izuku growled and placed down Uraraka, "Go find the bomb I got this."

She nodded but was worried, "Their's no way someone Quirkless could destroy someone with a quirk was there?" She had said it aloud and Izuku laughed, "Oh you'll see."

 **School patrol**

Nezu was standing at the front gate ready to escort Endeavor, Edgeshot, and Rock lock who were there to provide support to Nezu who had to shut down the security system and correct any errors and make sure it was working as it should.

While patrolling the halls Endeavor noticed his son's class missing. "Where is class 1-A?" He asked into his communicator.

"There at Grounds B with All might. He's doing a training exorcise with them. Why do you want to go watch your son?" Asked Edgeshot curious. "If you do I don't mind. Rocklock and me are almost done so we can meet you over there after."

Endeavor agreed and set off in that direction.

 **Grounds B**

Bakugo charged at Izuku mercilessly. Izuku dodged to the right watching Bakugo's face as he flew by slamming into the far wall. "You know I feel bad because I'm still pissed I told you not once not twice but three times not to call me Deku, And you made fun of me again for having an issue with being seen on camera...This is gonna hurt you WAAAAAY more then it's gonna hurt me" he grinned cracking his knuckles. He stretched for a couple seconds while Bakugo got back up.

But before Bakugo could attack. He was already in front of him grabbing the front of his face he slammed Bakugo into the pavement as hard as he could. Then grabbing Bakugo's hair he picked him back up Izuku ripped off his right gantlet. Throwing it to the side he spat. "Can't have have trigger happy Kac-chan use these again can we." He chuckled.

Bakugo growled and grabbing Izuku's arm using his quirk he blew up Izuku's arm but due to the modifications Izuku made since his last fight with Bakugo it didn't do anything. His suit was built specifically for climate related quirks both cold and hot. It had excellent power absorption as well. Bakugo was shocked as Izuku growled slamming his fist into Bakugo's chest the power alone forcibly lifting Bakugo off the ground. "SO WHO'S USELESS NOW KAC-CHAN WHO CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THEMSELVES! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED BY A QUIRKLESS HERO WANNA BE!"He howled out in shear rage

 **Back in the monitoring room**

"Wow Izuku looks really pissed... "Stated Kirishima who was only stating the obvious. They couldn't hear what was being said though.

"H-he hasn't even used his Quirk yet..." Stated Jiro both baffled why he was only using hand to hand and how Bakugo was losing so badly to it.

All might spoke up. "Kids. He's quirkless... This is his raw power."

"WH-AT!" They all shot there eyes back to the screen in disbelief.

Endeavor had walked in to hear about a quirkless student in the hero course and he was wondering who they could be talking about until he looked at the screen. He saw Bakugo the young prodigy that was the second in his class under Todoroki having his butt by a new student who he had just found out to be Quirkless.

"My god how hero's have fallen Beaten by a weak pathetic Quirkless." He growled crossing his arms.

All might heard his racist slur but said nothing as he watched the screen.

 **Ground B**

Izuku was merciless in his beating. He had ripped off Bakugo's other gantlet and tossed it aside. He started beating him over and over in the face shouting, "WHO'S WEAK NOW!" Once he had had enough he let Bakugo drop and turned to leave.

Bakugo however still had fight left as he slowly stood and made a jump for his gantlet. Grabbing it just as an irritated Izuku turned back around grumbling, "Just stay down..." He hadn't even been hit by Bakugo yet When he saw the gantlet he growled, "Damn it." Just as Bakugo blew both of them up in a massive blast.

 **All might was shocked by the shear power the explosion had. But it demolished the structural integrity of the building slightly.**

He was about to stop the fight when the dust settled and Bakugo was being Kicked repeatedly by a now severely angry Izuku. He was slamming his steeled toed boots deep into Bakugos abdomen he did it several times making Bakugo throw up several times before he stopped when Uraraka's voice came over the headset. "I found it floor three room four." She said as Izuku replied "good I'll be right there."

Giving a final kick he left stating coldly, "Accept mercy when it's given Stupid hero." He spat at bakugo who was unconcious.

 **in the monitor room**

Everyone was screaming "Why is he doing that! Bakugo's down for the count make him stop!"

Kirishima growled at the screen "HE WILL KILL HIM!"

All might had been about to stop the fight when he saw Izuku stop and start walking away and heard what he said. _So He was trying to show mercy but Bakugo didn't want that..._

Endeavor was furious. "HOW CAN HE DE A HERO!" He wasn't even aware that he had the same problem with his own son.

All might jolted slightly, "Wait Endeavor did you not know?"

"Know what That that boy needs to be expelled!" He growled basically answering All mights question.

All might felt a cold sweat drip from his forehead. _Crap I don't want to be the one to tell him that Izuku is technically a villain who was forced to come here by the police..._ He mentally screamed before speaking. "S-so you don't know?" He asked again

"Know what?!" He spat.

"That he's a villain that the police have forced on to the school. He and young Bakugo have history and well none of it is positive so we try to keep them separated."

"A VILLAIN! HERE!" His flames couldn't be contained, "And he walks around freely!" He growled

All might interject. "Technically he isn't allowed to leave the campus."

He calmed down when Todoroki came on screen. "Oh good my son will put that Quikless bastard in his place." He spat, "Even if my rebellious son is only using half his given gift. He has my blood in his veins he wouldn't dare disgrace me like that." He grinned

All might shuddered slightly, "Todoroki..." He muttered softly


	22. Todoroki's frozen heart

Todoroki was guarding the 8 separate rooms one of which did hold the nuke but he had froze every door shut making access hard for anyone. When he heard the front door open to his large space. He froze the floor trapping Uraraka's feet. "Wow... Your not very good at the stealth thing are you..." He commented softly. But the moment he spoke there was a massive explosion. The entire building shook causing he ice to break allowing Uraraka to float up and away from him.

"Damn that rash brat." Growled Todoroki as he sighed eyeing Uraraka tensely. But she didn't seem to have any intention of fighting him. He was confused until He heard her speak. "Hey are you okay I heard an explosion? Ya I found it. Third floor fourth door down... But theres a lot of ice blocking all the doors..."

She growled softly then basically relaxed mumbling softly, "Don't suppose you'll give up easy will you?" She had a small smile that had been greeted with a fighing stance by Todoroki. "Didn't think so..." She sighed softly looking down.

A few moments passed and Izuku made his entrance. Todoroki shot out another set of Ice but to his fasination Izuku jumped and landed on top of it. He smiled, "Well, well, You sure have some bite in ya." He laughed trying to leave the last fights bad taste out of his mouth. He hated being attacked when his back was turned and though not everyone on the monitors saw it his left shoulder was chard black from Bakugos attack. It was the same color as his destroyed suit.

Todoroki was now worried, "Did you beat Bakugo?"

"Ya I beat Kac-chan but no I didn't kill him if you think I would since I'm a villain." He scoffed, "I don't kill."

He seemed to breath again since he saw how he and Bakugo were with each other before this. "That beast took a cheap shot though and got me." He grumbled rubbing his left shoulder. His shirt was still mostly intact but it looked like his left sleeve could fall off at any moment.

Todoroki growled and froze the whole floor aiming to catch a rather quick Izuku who was running on Ice like it was nothing. The ice ran up the walls and pillars as Izuku spoke to Uraraka, "Drop behind a plillar and lighten all the Ice in the room"

She dropped without being noticed since Izuku had gotten Todoroki's full attention. Once she was Done Izuku shouted at him. "Do you want me to show you a neat trick!" He then took a running leap up the wall and came back down with both his knees pointed down shattering the ice and giving Izuku many new weapons to play with.

He then kicked up a few while running from Todoroki's Ice, Soon there was thousands of floating shards his kicked up. He grinned as an out of breath Todoroki growled, "STAY STILL!" For the first time all the students actually saw him winded and frustrated.

Izuku pile drived half a dozen shards at Todoroki's face causing him to guard his face but taking his eyes off Izuku proved to be a bad Idea when in an instant Izuku got into his blind spot slugging him hard on his left side breaking his Ice that wrapped his left side. He then flexed his left hand slowly grumbling, "Damn if not for Bakugo I could have gotten this over with quickly." He taunted.

Todoroki growled as Izuku used the Ice again and trying to foresee Izuku's attack. He guarded his left side but he didn't see the Kick Izuku threw into his left lower abdomen. The steel toed shoes made him cough up some blood as reality hit him. To Izuku this wasn't a mock fight. This was a game.

This pissed Todoroki off since he could feel Izuku holding back. But he had to admit that if Izuku was treating this like a real fight he would be in trouble. Izuku laughed, "What's wrong? Did you finally figure out I've been holding back?"

This went on for several minutes until Todoroki started slowing down and frostbite was starting to show up to his face. Todoroki growled, "Take me seriously!" He growled growing more frustrated as Izuku delivered several more love taps to his left side until finally Todoroki got fed up with it and used his fire by accident to stop his latest punch. Realizing what he did he went to stifle it again but before He could Izuku pounded his fist deep into Todoroki's face breaking his nose as he released his killing intent. "Good now we can have a real fight!" He grinned

 **Monitor room**

All might and the rest of the class could tell Izuku was only using half his strength. After the fight with Bakugo this fight seemed... depressing. And that fact alone pissed Endeavor off. But he was seeing his son getting beat by a half wit Quirkless villain. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement.

"He's Not even seeing MY SON! MY PRODIGY! MY BLOOD AS AN EQUAL BUT BENEATH HIM!" Shouted endeavor slamming a firey into the wall.

All the students couldn't help but be impressed by how much Izuku was pissing off Endeavor just by holding back. They thought it was almost comical.

 **Ground B**

Uraraka finally let her power up when Todoroki used his fire quirk. She was thankful too since she had been throwing up almost the whole time while breaking down the doors to each room looking for the bomb. It was slow going but with each time Todoroki used his fire quirk the ice holding the doors melted and Izuku was stratigically melting the ice at each door in order for Uraraka.

Todoroki growled, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME USE MY DADS LOATHSOME QUIRK!" He shouted angry he even used the fire to protect himself.

Izuku cut him short of any attacks as he slammed another fist into him this time harder and at full strength throwing Todoroki into the far wall. shattering more ice as he spoke. "Your dad's quirk! Is your dad here? No He has nothing to do with this fight and if you hold back you'll die!" Shouted Izuku grabbing Todoroki by the face about to do to him what he did to Bakugo. But He quickly released when powerful flames and ice erupted from both sides. just grazing his left side shooting off the rest of his left sleeve exposing he arm and a brand mark along with it. Though it didn't seem like Izuku had noticed this yet.

 **But All might saw the mark and recognized it but he wasn't sure from where.**

With that brilliant burst of the last of the ice melted making it easier to find the bomb. When she did the hero's were announced as the winners but Todoroki and Izuku didn't hear as they were now going all out. Izuku threw Todoroki again. But this time he had gotten his hand frozen in the process. Rushing Todoroki who unleashed another set of flames.

There fight went on for several more minutes until finally they were just going at each other with solid painful sounding punches. The Izuku grabbed Todoroki's shirt collar and slamming his head into Todoroki's there was a stillness then Todoroki fell He was defiantly not getting back up and the announcement came again. "Hero's win..."

They both started laughing and Izuku chimed, "I haven't had that much fun in a long time! Your one hell of a fighter Todoroki."

"Ya but you still won!" He laughed not thinking about anything else but the fight made him feel good.

"I wouldn't call this a win... It's a tie." He said as he slowly got up. but in an instant his body language changed.

He started shaking heavily as his left arm that was to his side finally came into view along with the brand that was now exposed came into view. Izuku started freaking out a bit and grabbing his shoulder hiding the mark as he charged out of the building not even waiting for the medic. He couldn't breath as he hid in the changing room.

Todoroki and Uraraka spoke out, "What happened? He's hurt he needs the medic... Why did he run?" They were both confused and worried.

Everyone saw what happened and the only person who didn't care was Endeavor who was beyond pissed his son lost. He was going to discuss that later with him.

 **In the infirmary**

Izuku and todoroki were in bed they couldn't have another healing session for awhile. Recovery girl how ever had to go check on Bakugo who was in a different room because of he and izuku's relationship. "I'll be back so just stay in bed ok." She smiled leaving.

After a few quiet minutes Endeavor walked it only to be greeted with a disgruntled groan from Todoroki. Who didn't want to see his father in that exact moment.

"First I'm glad to see you finally embarrassing your powers. I'm glad you finally got past that rebellious streak." He smiled proudly.

Todoroki just glared at him as he continued. "Now you need to learn to control that power. Losing control like that is dangerous." He stated "Once you graduate I'll take you one and teach you everything I know."

"No!" Growled Todoroki, "I'm appalled that you would think I would forgive you just like that. This isn't a faze I hate you. I only used it because in that moment." He spat getting a frown from Endeavor who took a deep breath. "Well if that's how you feel then fine that leads me to two."

He started talking like Izuku wasn't even there, "Losing to A useless Quirkless hero wanna be? I know you hate me but I didn't think you would sink that low to show it."

Todoroki was really mad now. "Izuku is a powerful person and I lost fair and square!"

Izuku was flattered he had never had someone stick up for him before.

Endeavor snorted at his son's comment. "Come on on Shoto, He's a quirkless there the vile stain on our great society. Worth nothing more then dirt. There useless they can't even help people." He stated coldly, "You are above them your going to become the best, I don't want you even acknowledging the worms beneath your feet."

His statement had made Todoroki so mad he was shaking ready to start talking back but before he could say anything Izuku started laughing.

Both were confused until Izuku opened his mouth to breath. "I'm sorry I just can't even the number 2 hero lecturing about being the best. It's priceless considering he'll never taste that glory."

His statement shocked Todoroki and made Endeavor mad as he turned his attention now to the smart mouthing Izuku. "What... did... you... say?!

"Oh I'm sorry is the the number 2 hero hard of hearing too?" He chimed sitting up. "Well let me talk louder then. The louder a dogs bark the more fear they hide. When All might dies Everyone will remember but when you die even your own kids won't care."

He couldn't believe this. A child not just any child a quirkless child had the audacity to insult him. "SHUT UP!" He shouted wanting to punch Izuku but knew that if he did it would prove Izuku right about his insecurities. "You have no right too..."

He was cut off by a grin on Izuku's face. "I have every right, After all A hero save people and stands for something like Peace. What do you stand for Number 2? You can't hurt me, you can't even touch me without proving me right so go ahead and challenge me. A defenseless quirkless kid in a sickbed." He was now smiling as the sheer anger on endeavors said it all.

Endeavor was so made he was about to lay into Izuku when Recovery girl came back and growled at him, "WHO SAID YOU COULD BE HERE THIS IS A PLACE OF HEALING LEAVE!"

With that Endeavor was forced to leave. The look on Todoroki's face saying it all. "Y-you stood up to Endeavor...No you did so much more you broke his pride... No one has ever done that before..." He stated in awe.

"Eh He doesn't scare me. There are so many other things to be afraid of and his fat butt ain't one of them. Besides I despise bullies." He grinned chiming, "I refuse to bow to them any more."

 **I won't be typing any chapters for a few days sorry about the wait. I ask you to please be patent and I do read the reviews I thank everyone who told me this story is great because I was afraid people wouldn't like it.**


	23. League of villains

Tomura was furiously scratching his neck growling. He was understandably upset. First his father loses to All might then Deku is Gone and they all see him on the tv after the fight. He was severely injured from what they could tell, yet he still tried to attack All might albeit in his weakend state. Then when they tried to find the exact coordinates for Izuku's room in the hospial they find he's already been moved and brought back an annoying stranger that Dabi want's to use for target practice.

"DAMN IT!" Growled Tomura His neck now had a friction burn from all the scratching. He was really worried about Izuku Because after his capture someone was trying very hard to keep his current location under wraps. So much so that Izuku's name was left out of any and all current news reports.

"Sir calm down your bleeding." Stated Kurogiri grabbing the first aid kit. He was going to bandage up Tomura's neck but got pushed away.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He spat as he was trying to come to terms that he lost his ally. "Wait Kurogiri? Did you warp Izuku's lab and books here?" He refrained from scratching for a moment.

"Aw what All for one's pride and joy throwing a temper tantrum? Are you upset you lost...Oh no wait that's right you not only lost you became the laughing stock of the underground. Losing a weak member who was shown on TV as such. Your leader losing to All might... If I'm not mistaken Again! And to top everything off now your throwing a hissy...OW OW OW!" He started darting around the room shouting Water.

Dabi growled at him, "IZUKU IS NOT WEAK YOU WORM!" Stated Dabi who was fully prepared to burn the guy alive. "The only reason your not dead is because of your Quirk. But once your deemed useless, Nothing will save you."

Kurogiri nodded, "Yes I put it in a lower room next to where you wanted Deku to stay when I brought him back. "  
He had grown accustom to ignoring the new comer but his comment about Tomura and Izuku had thoroughly pissed him and almost everyone there off with the exception of Muscles and Toga who didn't actually know Deku that well. Muscles only knew that Deku had a powerful Quirk but it pissed him off that he never used it.

Toga did know a little bit more like how Deku had been a quirkless nobody and somehow gotten a quirk. But the details were fuzzy. She also knew from asking him why he didn't want to use the gifts. But to her surprise it was a noble reason. Which kinda pissed her off too.

The rest of the group held an air of indifference since they didn't even know what Izuku did. It was kept underwraps by Tomura and Kurogiri.

Tomura growled irritated by the new comers comment about Deku he spat. "Take the journals to my room I'm going for a walk." He spat throwing on his black hoody he normally left the house wearing. It covered his face and made it so he didn't always seem like a villain.

 **Back at UA**

"Hey guy's I'm going to the mall!" Chimed Uraraka who was asking around to see if anyone else wanted to go.

"Why are you going to the mall? It's still a weekday don't you have homework?" Asked Iida in a bit of an accusing voice.

The group from 1-A with the exception of Bakugo and Izuku were all sitting in the common area. "Its a couple of day's before Izuku's 1 week anniversary of turning evil to good." She chimed

Her words got everyone in the class with the exception of Todoroki, Mina, Iida, and asui who was a firm believer that your actions define who you are not your life style and after hearing what he did for the small group who liked him plus seeing what he did for Todoroki she decided he was ok albeit unstable.

The group didn't like the idea of getting gifts for Izuku however they did all want to go to the mall so they decided they would be safer in a group.

Momo smiled, "We can all go but we don't all agree with your assessment...He's only been here 5 days and never once has he even referred to himself as a hero, Granted what he did for Shoto was noble Uraraka you said it was because of curiousity... And Todoroki airn't you upset? You were disgusted when you used that side right?"

Todoroki shook his head and smiled. "At first I was upset but then he told me something I think I really needed to hear. It's not my fathers power it's mine... Plus He took on Endeavor in the infirmary burning him in a way real fire never could." He laughed having lightened up some since the incident. "Plus I think I'm going to finally go see the root behind why I refuse to use it and that meeting will be the deciding factor." He stated staying vague.

The class was astonished this was the first time any of them had heard of what Izuku really did in the infirmary. They had only seen Endeavor who had broken the front door as he left. "Ok..." Said Momo who had shook her thoughts away... "Well anyways you guys can trust him but the rest of us airn't Convinced... But like I said we'll all go so let's head out." She chimed as the class started moving out.

 **Izuku's room**

Izuku had been quietly crying he had found out that he had been on camera not just for the mock battle but on his way to the infirmary. He had been so angry he went through the school and busted about half there camera's until he had been stopped by Aizawa and Ectoplasm. He had struggled and shouted some less then decent words at the teachers stating how dare they video tape him then shouting how he had to hide.

His behavior left all the teachers in a bit of a lost state. Why did he hate camera's so much? They just couldn't figure it out but his other sentence is what really through them off. Izuku had screamed "If I'm found he'll kill everyone near me..." He was more scared of this HE then he was of the punishment they were going to give him.

Izuku knew he had screwed up since he was now grounded to the dorms but he felt safe there at the moment. It was the only place there wasn't any camera's He had a panic attack when he found out and did admit he went over board but claimed he didn't hurt anyone just some electronics. He had changed his story some to when asked what he was afraid of.

This however got him in more trouble for lying.

After a few more minutes of crying he sat up and went out on the balcony. Taking in the air he sat down against the wall looking out at the huge wall separating him from finding his friends. "I wonder how everyone's holding up... I hope Tomura hasn't done anything to draw attention to himself. I don't want him and everyone else trapped too." He mumbled softly seeing a hero standing up on the wall watching him.

He gave an agitated wave to the hero that said. Having fun watching a little boy you perv. The hero must had gotten the message because he quickly continued on patrol. Izuku sighed softly, "I want to go home..." He was exhausted from going a few nights without sleep again. So in the warm sun he passed out.

 **Nezu's office**

Nezu was disgussing with everyone Izuku's behavior and what should be done when Aizawa spoke up. "Maybe we should make him take counseling."

Hound dog interjected, "I think this might go beyond that... This is a deep seated fear from what I saw, He truely doesn't feel safe here I think we should give him an alternate route without cameras. He seems consistant he avoids the inside of the building because of the cameras. Right Aizawa?"

Aizawa nodded, "Ya I had to install a sliding window for him because other wise he breaks in through the glass. It's really annoying but at least he's coming to class."

Nezu sighed taking in the information. "Why did he break the camera's in hall A?"

"We didn't tell him that his fights were monitored. Nor did we tell him that he was going to Recovery girl's office which has four cameras in each corner. When he realized it he just snapped. Screaming how we were fools and how he wasn't safe here... He also said that What was coming for him was far worse then anything we had planned, What ever that means."

"I see..." Said Nezu softly, "Well then I guess we'll just see what he does next dismissed."

 **Back with Izuku**

He woke up in a cold sweat an hour after falling asleep and muttered softly. "I-I need to get a weapon... Even if it's not a sharp one anything will do."

He then jumped off the balcony heading to the main campus against the grounding order he went around the outside heading into his class to talk to Aizawa. He opened the sliding glass and looked around.

"I thought you were grounded what are you doing here?" Stated Aizawa from the door way.

"Well I just came by to talk to you..." He mumbled softly looking down as he stood there. "Look I know none of you trust me and to be honest the feeling is mutual Mr Eraser head. I haven't trusted Hero's in a long time. But..." He gritted his teeth as his pride welled up and anger became apparent before he even bowed, "I'm sorry I attacked the cameras but... Please let me have a weapon I'll keep it with my costume if you want but I need one I have to be able to protect myself so please." He pleaded swallowing every once of hate as he started trembling images of his life with spades came back.

"Fine I'll let you have one with three conditions..." Said Aizawa coldly. "One stop calling me Eraser head to you I'm Mr. Aizawa your homeroom teacher. Two you do not dare use it against another student unless it's in the fighting simulator... And three..." He paused a moment looking at his left arm. "You tell me what and who did that to you." He then pointed to his left arm where a sleeve covered the spades shaped brand with the word slave in the middle. The word indicating his rank.

Izuku shot a fearful look at Aizawa and backed up. "N-n-nevermind then I-I don't want a weapon I-I'm sorry p-please just forget it." He was now shaking his pride left him and he was welled with fear as he turned to leave.

"Wait..." Said Aizawa now certain of his idea. "Look promise to the first two and I'll let the last one slide." He said not wanting to make Izuku suffer since he looked so scared. "But answer me this, Why don't you want to talk about it?"

Izuku eyed him closely as his tears were forcibly coming out. He thought for a moment turning away. "B-because I-I don't want to relive it. It's full of fear and horror that I refuse to speak of." He said gripping his arm tightly as he said softer almost whispering. "And I promise, I won't do anything to harm anyone..."

Once he agreed Izawa let him go telling him what window to go through and where the camera was for that hall. Once he left Aizawa looked back at the door. "So are you satisfied Hound dog? Are you willing to see him now?"

"Yes." Was all the growling hound Dog could say before leaving.

 **At the mall**

Uraraka had somehow ended up alone looking for a gift for Izuku she was standing outside a shirt shop muttering, "I wonder what Izuku would like? Maybe a shirt? He doesn't have many clo..." She was cut off when a hand grabbed his with four fingers and pulled her close.

The white haired boy reminded her of someone. She thought about it then he spoke.

Tomura had a grin, "Did I hear you right? Did you say Izuku? Izuku midoriya?" He chimed pressing against her neck harder. "I think you and I should talk. Don't make a scene though other wise all these people could end up dead." He chimed

Once she agreed they walked away together.


	24. Hostility

**Warning self harm and violence in this chapter**

Uraraka was shaking slightly as Tomura tightened his grip around her neck his middle finger twitching slightly, "I'm going to explain this once, All I have to do is place down my fifth finger and you will be destroyed. If you want to get out of this alive you will answer my questions got it? Struggle and that's it."

Uraraka nodded a tear dripping as she whispered through teetering breaths. "I-I'll do as you say. "

Tomura smiled, "Good, Where is Izuku?"

"H-he is going to UA..." She said truthfully her reward however was him tightening his grip causing her to let out a light noise and reach for her throat.

"Ah ah don't struggle." He growled loosening up just enough for her to retrieve a little air again as he spoke again. "What is he doing there?"

"H-he was placed there after an attack on his life." She gasped saying what the teachers had told them.

This got Tomura's attention and he was more then pissed. He squeezed harder this time making it impossible for her to breath. She whimpered in pleading tones as she slowly reached up a hand touching his.

After a moment he loosened up again and growled, "Who attacked him?" He asked coldly death in his voice like he was gonna go off.

She whimpered, "I-I don't know I'm only a student why would I know?" She was now really crying as she was scared. _Someone help me!_

Just as she thought it Asui saw her and waved, "Hey Uraraka! I...Ah!" She froze when she saw who was next to her gripping her throat. Flashbacks of how he was going to destroy her came to mind from the USJ. T-Tomura..." She said softly he body trembling as thoughts came back. "L-Let her go..." She whispered.

Tomura who didn't really want an all out fight at that moment released his hand and got up stating. "Say anything and this whole plave will be my next target." Once that was said he left and they let him leave.

After that they all went home with the exception of Asui and Uraraka who were questioned by the police.

 **Back at UA**

Izuku had wanted to get a weapon that day but after Aizawa brought up his tattoo he felt sullied and just wanted to cry. He ran all the way back to his dorm. Once he was sure he was alone he balled his eyes out. He tore off his shirt and grabbed his mechanical pencil growling at the mark tears streaming and dripping down his body. He shouted as loud as he could ripping the dull tipped pencil deep into his flesh with each swing as he shouted. "DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM DAMN HIM!" His arm bleeding profusely as Izuku tried to destroy the brand with each stab.

He was merciless on his arm slamming the pencil in until the mark was nothing more then a red mess on his arm. Once he calmed down he got up and went down for a drink trying to calm his chilled nerves with tea. He had been standing in the kitchen with a shaking mug when the class got back.

At first everyone was talking about what had happened. Izuku had ducked out of sight because he hadn't cleaned up his arm or put on a shirt. He just wanted to go back up to his room but now there was 16 people between him and his exit point. He was shaking when someone spoke. "Hey there's blood on the floor over here..."

"What!?" Shouted Iida the class president (Representative) Who came over. "Who's blood is this?" Stated Iida angered before a Mineta shouted, "Oh god that villain finally did it he finally got one of us!"

everyone else started gossiping, "Bakugo didn't go. You don't think Izuku would do this to him?" Asked Momo who was answered by Sato.

"But you saw his face when he was in the fight simulator..." He said coldly

Izuku's body went cold as the rumors started to fly. No one even tried to stick up for him not even Iida who had to admit that Izuku's unwavering hate for Bakugo was unsettling.

"You don't think he...he killed him?" They all went to run to Bakugo's room when Todoroki shouted for the first time in his life at anyone other then his father.

"IZUKU WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" He growled intensely remembering how he stood up to endeavor. "Have you all forgotten what the police said!? Izuku has a strong code he live's by he wouldn't dare kill anyone and everytime he and Bakugo have fought with the exception of the USJ. BAKUGO WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

They all froze a moment to think. Then mineta spoke up. "Then who's blood could it be?!" He spat but it was quickly shot down when Iida found a trail. "Let's follow the trail of blood if we really want to know it looks like it came from upstairs and is still in the house."

Izuku was now panicing and made a last ditch effort by hiding in a cabinet. He tucked his knees in. He wasn't 100 percent sure why he was hiding. His arm was still bleeding though and no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't stop.

It didn't take the class long to find where the blood trail ended. It was right in front of his hiding place where he had accidentally left a puddle of blood. "Who ever's in there you better come out now! We know your hiding in the cabinet only a fool wouldn't clean up the mess if they didn't want to be found.

Izuku's heart was racing now He hadn't so much as watch crime shows he didn't know anything about cleaning up after murder since he had no interest he hadn't even looked into it. So how was he supposed to know that these guys were smart enough to follow a trail. He gritted his teeth and growled at his own ignorance.

"I won't say it again. Come out Or I'm dragging you out." Stated Iida coldly.

Izuku sat there a moment longer before finally deciding to face the music. He emerged and placed a hand over his brand mark. Mumbling under his breath about how stupid he'd been.

He however was silenced when everyone gasped. "WHAT! I-IZUKU WERE YOU HURT! WHAT HAPPENED!" Shouted Iida reaching out to him.

Izuku pushed himself back and growled, "I'm fine it's none of your business!" He spat trying to push through the group when Todoroki smiled, "GRAB HIM!"

Once that was shouted Izuku's eyes grew wide and he back flipped over the counter. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

They were however relentless chasing him. He couldn't even get enough focus to use his aura's killing intent. He was so tired from both blood loss and his amazing acrobatic feats of climbing walls, jumping over people, and even using his momentum to flip people when they grabbed him.

But it all came to an end just before his room when Iida tackled him from behind, Todoroki froze his left shoe, And Sero used his tape to trap his arms.

Todoroki quickly froze his other foot to keep him from kicking anyone as the pissed off Izuku struggled growling, "LET ME GO I HAVEN'T DONE NOTHING! I DIDN'T EVEN ATTACK KAC-CHAN!"

He was angry but had little fight left in him as Iida spoke, "We know but your bleeding really bad and that is our buisness."

They moved him back down five flights of stairs, while he was weakly struggling. So they could treat the wound. Izuku growled and tried to moved his legs when they started adjusting everything Sero tore the tape and placed another strap tying up Izuku's hands so they could move the tape from over what they thought was a cut. once his body was exposed everyone gasped he was muscular in an impressive way. But that wasn't what caught there attention.

Izuku averted his eyes at the ground as he growled, "You see now just let me up this is nothing..." He muttered flicking his tongue.

Everyone was speechless. Izuku was covered in sscars and burns some from Bakugo others from training but most were even more recent then that. They hadn't even scared yet. Iida was the first to speak again. "W-what have you been through!?"

Izuku growled and spat off to the side. "More then even I care to admit... Now please just let me go..."

"Wait didn't you see recovery girl the other day? S-shouldn't all of these been healed?" Asked Todoroki now who hadn't even thought to ask.

Izuku growled at all the questions and shouted. "LOOK IT DOESN'T MATTER! NOT EVEN THE LEAGUE KNOWS AND I WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO KEEP IT THAT WAY! NOW LET ME GO AND NEVER SPE..." He was cut off by Bakugo who had heard all the commotion from his room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOSERS DOING!" He growled then saw Izuku covered in blood and scars. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted confused.

Izuku tsked his tongue and growled, "Great and now I'm trapped... Look Kac-chan I can't..." He was cut off again.

"WHAT THE HELL DEKU!" He shouted now pissing off Izuku.

"I said not to call me that." He growled slightly panting as he was having a panic attack. He could feel his chest tighten as Iida spoke. "Sorry Bakugo we ended up chasing on every floor theirs also a lot of blood everywhere too." He said softly. "But can you please put your feude on hold Dek...No I mean Izuku is seriously hurt..." He had gotten a rag and started wiping away the blood when the burn under it all came up to sight. As much damage as Izuku had inflicted it was still readable and just the sight of it made Izuku's panic attack worse.

"GET OFF! LET ME GO PLEASE!" He was now not fighting any of them but a flash back in spades compound his clear PTSD showed Tears were rolling as he cried out for mercy. "I-I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT! I WON'T KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Flashback Starts

Izuku was thrown into a large arena with another person it was a long forgotten hero who disappeared 18 years ago. "LET ME GO PLEASE!" He howled shaking the bars of the arena only to get a cattle whip to the back. "I WON'T FIGHT! I WON'T KILL FOR THAT BASTARD!" His comment got his greeted with an electric shock on the bars this time sending him to the feet of his opponent. Waterjet He had been broken years ago. The only thing he knew now was fighting and the feel of blood. He sometimes reminisced with Izuku about those days becoming quick friends.

He had even tried to help Izuku escape. But it had failed... Again. This time however they had been caught and they both knew it. This was a punishment for both of them.

Waterjet also took a final stand that day. "I REFUSE TO FIGHT EITHER! JUST KILL ME YOU COWARDS!" He howled getting whipped but he continued to defy. By the time the fight started they had agreed to die together but they didn't anticipate mind control powers.

Izuku's mind was taken over against his will. His body disobeying his every whim He rushed Waterjet mercilessly charging him as he ran screaming at Izuku to snap out of it but the only thing Izuku could do was watch and cry as his own hand ripped into a cornered Waterjets chest and rip out his heart. The moment he had he was released and allowed to suffer in the worsted way.

He cried and hugged him tight. "I-I'M SORRY!" He growled like a ferral animal when someone came close he ripped off two guys fingers and the ear of another before being subdued and placed in a concrete cell with no windows or lights. It wasn't even big enough to stand in. He was balling his eyes out as he cried out. "PLEASE I'M SORRY JUST NO MORE!" He was in shock as his own set morels were taken from him in an instant. "I-I don't want to kill anyone else. Please just make it stop..."

 **Flashback finished**

Izuku finally came to. He could feel the warm tears down his cheeks as everyone even Bakugo was stared at him. He looked around and at some point Aizawa had been called. He was the reason why it had ended. "Hey Izuku are you ok?" He asked softly. He had been the one to bandage Izuku's wound and get it cleaned up since he knew he didn't want to be on camera and the last thing Izuku needed was a reason to attack someone in that instant.

Izuku sat up wiping away his tears his arms and legs freed during his PTSD attack. "I-I'm sorry I-I'm gonna..." Aizawa laid him back down on the couch. "No you have lost a lot of blood and I need to ask you something." He looked dead serious as he eyed Izuku closely.

"Did you do that to yourself Izuku?" He asked pointing to the bandage that looked like it would need to be changed again.

Izuku looked down at his fingers and muttered. "Why do you care? Not like anyone wants me here...You should have heard everyone earlier..." He growled as the rest of the class looked ashamed. Mineta was the only one who tried to make an excuse. "Well you are a villain how are we supposed to..."

"MINETA ANOTHER WORD AND YOU'LL GET THREE MONTHS DETENTION PLUS A PARENT VISIT!" Shouted Aizawa who hadn't shouted the whole time the class knew him even Izuku was surprised but he didn't look up.

Izawa then looked at him. "I don't care what these guys say. You are a student just like the rest of them and I protect my students. I am aware that you don't see yourself as such but you are get over it."

Izuku looked at Todoroki then mumbled, "Thanks for sticking up for me...again..."

Everyone in the class was stunned. Izuku had actually said thank you to someone and it wasn't sarcasm.

Aizawa sighed and placed a hand on his brow thinking. "I wasn't gonna tell you this yet but you are going to go to counseling with hound dog. No there is no way out of it you lost that option the moment you tore up that with a pencil."

Izuku growled softly but nodded obediently. He didn't have anything he wanted to talk about. He knew how therapists worked and they didn't really care about there patient. At least from his experience when his mom tried it after finding out he was quirkless.

"Also you have lost all your pencils I will be giving you a printed copy of the notes until I can trust you won't hurt yourself again." He stated coldly this getting an interjection.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" He cried reaching out. "I-I need those I-I have to do Analysis if I don't I'll get to overwhelmed." He cried getting a surprised reaction. "P-please anything but that." He was shaking as his distress became apparent.

"I can let you have 1 hour a day with a pencil under direct supervision of one of your class mates or staff." Stated Aizawa cold as ever. "But you are being punished I don't care how bad the memories are this is unacceptable got it."

Izuku's face looked crushed in defeat as he numbly forced himself up against everyone and stumbled with broken eyes to his room. Once he was gone everyone started talking.

"D-did you see that? He looked like his world just crumbled before him." Said Toru the invisible girl.

"Ya it was kinda sad actually... I I feel like I'ma cry for him... He can't leave the campus, he can't see the only people he trusts, and now mr. Aizawa just took away the only thing keeping him sane." Stated Jiro calmly. "Plus we all just kinda accused him of murdering Bakugo who is actually just fine. Man his life really is falling apart right in front of him."

Her words struck everyone even Mr. Aizawa with a pitty guilt. "I-I have just realized the error I have caused kids... " Stated Aizawa

Everyone nodding in agreement as they looked at the stairs.

 **Tomura's hideout**

Tomura returned and called everyone together. "I know where Izuku is!" He stated in a rather pleasant mood.

Dabi's attention had been caught along with everyone else's. "Where is he?" Asked Dabi

"He is living at UA!" Everyone stopped and looked at him confused. "So He's the enemy now? No he isn't?" asked twice

"I don't think so, He was forced to go there by the police and hero's according to the Ua student I spoke too." He then smiled "I doubt she would have lied to me."

Kurogiri sighed softly, "But we don't have anyone who can block our presence this time... I can't get in there..."

Tomura looked at the new guy and smiled, "Now to prove your worth. I know your power is Electromagnetic shield, Magnet." Magnet grinned, "Why yes it is but how did you..."

"I've heard sensei mention you but your a slippery one to track." He smirked

"Then I guess now all we need is a plan." Chimed Toga excitedly.

 **Asui and Uraraka**

They just arrived back at campus and the dorm when a wave of depression hit just as they entered the dorm. It shocked them both by the amount of blood and sour faces even Aizawa's indifference was broke. "W-what happened? Ribbit." Asked Asui who was counting heads to make sure no one died at first she thought everyone was accounted for but the Uraraka shouted, "WHERE'S IZUKU!"

Everyone looked down but Jiro who answered, "Probably dying slowly in his room since we all just took everything he had from him."

She seemed confused and even though everyone wanted her to stop talking she proceeded to explain. "We took his freedom, We destroyed his trust in us, We made him feel unwelcome,And to top it off because he stabbed himself with a pencil Aizawa took away his only stress relief for his protection. But I think we are all at risk now because he's..."

A table came flying out of the window landing heavily in the front yard just outside the window completely splintered.

"Lost it all." She murmured his bed, clothes, and anything else he had including his note books scattered the front yard in about 15 minutes as he destored the schools property. They all ran up stairs and Izuku was huddling in a pile shaking with clear mixed emotions as the class stared at his doorless room.

"O-oh I see now... M-maybe we should all just leave him..." Uraraka started but Bakugo went in.

"HEY YOU DAMN NERD!" He got everyone's attention and they were all shouting but he ignored them.

Izuku jolted at Bakugo's voice and growled lowly giving off a deadly aura. "What do you want Kac-chan I don't want to play right now." He growled his voice darker then anyone had heard it.

"What's wrong upset that you can't do nerd things? Huh DEKU!" He taunted

The name triggering him as he shot up going straight for him. "GET OUT! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD IF YOU PICK A FIGHT WITH ME RIGHT NOW I WILL KILL YOU!" He spat angrily

"Then do it!" He said coldly his explosive hands at the ready.

Izuku gritted his teeth and clenched his fist aiming for Bakugo's face. A flash back of Waterjet's cold lifeless eyes came to mind and he stopped before making contact. It sat in midair for several seconds before dropping his hair covering his eyes as he went back to his corner. "I-I can't ok... I never want to kill. It's not me. I will never cross that line willingly." He said softly looking away.

Bakugo then said angrily. "I don't care what you do but you shouldn't be making such a mess especially with your mother coming tomorrow."

Once this was said Izuku's heart dropped. "H-how..."

"I told her to she needs to see you..." He said coldly

Izuku growled not anger in his voice but fear. "S-she's not safe near me, No one is safe near me." He said softly "There coming and it's not a matter of if only when. I was doomed the moment Sensei got caught they will come and I can't protect any of you from what he has in store. He will break us all, Just like I did to Waterjet."

Izawa's eyes widened at the name he hadn't heard in sometime. He was clearly upset, "Wait Waterjet? D-did you say Waterjet Izuku."

Izuku was crying covering his head. "I-I killed him and I can never go back." He was so distraught that exhaustion hit him hard in that instant breathing, standing, even moving became impossible as his heart throbbed and his body shook. He tried to calm down by controling his breathing as Aizawa continued to badger him. This however didn't help only making it worse as he raggedly tried to stand to leave only to have his legs fall out from under him hitting the floor hard.


	25. Inko's visit

Aizawa was sitting in nezu's office with a police officer who was trying to get information. "Has he said anything about the league?"

"No nothing of any importance. He hasn't been adjusting well." Said nezu a little disappointed. "We did however learn something but I emplore you not to act on this information."

The officer thought for a moment before nodding. "I won't act unless given order's to by the chief."

Nezu eyed Aizawa who just looked uncomfortable.

"Well it seem's Izuku knew Waterjet..." He said dryly.

"He did? Wait does the league have him?! We have to save hi..." He was cut off by Aizawa.

"He was killed... By Izuku... He confessed sorta. But I was there yesterday when Bakugo challenged him to kill him... Izuku doesn't kill. I'm Very very sure about this." He said coldly watching the officer who was still processing the information.

"But if he doesn't kill then how could he confess to that?" Asked the officer.

That lead up to the other issue at hand. "Someone made him do it against his will and it has traumatized him greatly." Said Aizawa shaking his head.

"I see I won't act for now but the police chief is gonna want proof of this." Said the officer dryly before leaving. "Tell us if theres any news on the league."

"We will." Said Nezu waiting for the officer to leave before speaking again. "This is troubling, I didn't tell them that he stabbed himself because that may have marked him to unstable. What are you gonna do about this though?" He asked Aizawa who was thinking.

"I took away any and everything he could hurt himself with but that involved taking away the only thing he truely called his own, and in the words of Mrs. Jiro It destroyed him. Are you sure were doing the right thing here? Even his classmates destroyed him yesterday. Accusing him of murder."

"I see well this is very troubling... Where is Izuku now?" He asked softly

"I'm the infirmary He passed out last night and I took him there where I ended up scolded because he was apparently having a panic attack and I made it worse..." He mumbled looking away.

"I see, Explain to your class that if Izuku is accused of murder without proof again there will be trouble. Okay. Also the camers?"

"I will and I covered them up so he won't be upset by them..." He said softly before getting up. "I haven't see All might outside of the class is He avoiding our class room?"

Nezu sighed, "Apparently He messed up and he thinks that he's the reason midoriya like this." Nezu sighed shaking his head. With this Izawa left.

 **Class 1-A**

Tetsutetsu was loudly shouting at the class, "OUR REVENGE WILL BE ASSURED! TRYING TO WAKE UP THE ENTIRE CAMPUS WITH A PARTY! AND WHY WAS THERE A DESK AND BED OUTSIDE DID THE FUTURE HERO'S REALLY GET THAT DRUNK!" He laughed prodding for information about what had happened when there own class rep Kendo came and smacked him growling, "It's to early for this!" She then smiled, "Sorry" What no one noticed was how tense the air in there class was as they all looked down at there desks.

FumiKage finally spoke. "Well I think we should all go and apologize to him. None of us acted like hero's yesterday and we should just man up and admit it."

 **Ya after all it's not like he actually did anything wrong...Except his hissy fit...** Said dark shadow who got stifled by Fukikage. "Shut it your making things worse..."

"B-but it was only natural Villains hurt people. R-right? They are bad guys..." Asked Ojiro

Mina grumbled, "Guys he hasn't done anything wrong since he's been here. But you have all condemed without even trying! No wonder he feels like he doesn't belong here and Mineta YOU SAY ONE MORE THING TO HURT HIS FEELINGS AND MR. AIZAWA WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU FROM WHAT I DO TO YOU!"

Mineta jolted slightly, "B-but I mean he's..."

She growled and stormed over to Mineta who had been frozen to his seat by todorki who agreed with Mina.

Todoroki sighed and stood up. The crying Mineta aborted the plan shouting, "I get it! I get it!"

"Look I don't care about the rest of you but Izuku isn't that bad. He's brave and even has a gift to fight ya he's a little emotional but that's no reason to make him feel unwelcome!" He then pulled out a wrapped gift that seemed a little big for is bag. "This was gonna be a welcome gift for Izuku plus a thank ou gift but if everyone signs it we can use it as an apology gift.

Everyone went back and forth about it and ultimately agreed. They wanted to try to be Izuku's friend he had suffered enough and they had only made it worse. So they thought it was only right. Just as Aizawa arrived they had all charged over him to the Infirmary.

 **Infirmary**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw he was shirtless still and sighed reaching for his button up. He froze when he saw his healed arm with a fully intact brand symbol.

Recovery girl sighed, "I had to heal it. The rest however are beyond even my Quirk I don't know who caused this but the wounds have a quirk canceling effects on them."

Izuku looked away and mumbled, "I know. There is no getting the to go away with a quirk only time can heal these."

She sighed, "So you knew that's why you didn't ask."

Just as Izuku was about to speak the entire 1-A class entered. This caused Izuku to jolt and move away as they were to loud for his liking. His head hurt a little and it was pretty clear he wanted to be alone.

Todoroki was the one to put down the gift. "Look this is our apology everyone feels bad about what they did to you. Even Mineta." He grinned pointing to the purple haired freak that Mina had forcibly dragged along.

"Look we know it's not much but we were all wrong to treat you so badly. A lot of us were just scared of you because you beat Bakugo and looked scary doing it. But that's why we came to give you this." Said Mina sorely.

"All we want is to be your friend. Please accept." Spoke everyone bowing there heads to him.

Izuku stared at the gift then at them. He let out a tiny smile before speaking, "T-thanks everyone. But I know I'm a villain and none of you are fully willing to accept that."

Todoroki now spoke grabbing Izuku's shoulder. "Accept it or not it's apart of you it has nothing to do with this."

Izuku's eyes widened as the words he told Todoroki came full circle and he started to cry. "B-but...B-but..."

"NO BUTS Now please say you'll be our friend!" Said Kaminari with a big grin.

Izuku thought a moment as he nodded, "O-Ok I-I will." He smiled hoping it was true he didn't completely feel at home but it was a start and that's just the push he needed.

 **Mei Hatsume**

The class left and the end of the day came quickly. Izuku had been given the day off after everything so He went to his dorm. He was still grounded after all. Walking up to the dorm he sighed softly staring at the mess he had made. "I guess I better clean this up." Looking around he found a broom and trash bags He even collected his journals and hugged them close when he had finished. He went up to his room to find everything was fixed and it had been set back up. A hero was standing in the middle called power loader.

"Um what are you doing in my room?" He asked catching the man in the act of rebuilding.

"I'm fixing what you broke..." He said softly with no real anger in his voice. He had been told why it happened and felt like he couldn't hold it against Izuku for it. "I'm almost done. Then I'll work on outside."

"I already did it the only thing that needs to be done is moving the trash bags. I'm sorry I caused you trouble..." He mumbled softly before thinking, "Hey do you work with the support class?"

He nodded, "Ya why?"

"I need to go there so do you think if I help you clean up I can talk to you?" Izuku asked

Power loader nodded, "Sure I don't see why not."

They spent a long time cleaning and Izuku had an hour before his moms visit by the time they finished. They were walking back as Izuku spoke. "So I need a weapon. I was thinking a bow staff since I doubt anyone would trust me with anything sharp or involving electricity. Especially since yesterday..."

"I see well It shouldn't be a problem why don't we meet in the support room and I'll draw up what it sounds like you want." He smiled

Izuku nodded, "Thank you so much." He chimed glad that for the first time he hadn't been been ridiculed since he got here.

Izuku had made it there just before Power loader. He wasn't sure if he could but decided to just meet him inside. He opened the door only to be exploded across the hall leaving him in a daze. He came back to his sences after a few moments and found a young girl with pink hair and weird glasses straddling his sides as she laughed, "Well didn't see that coming!" She grinned.

Izuku however was less then happy he put her in a full nelson choking her slightly, "Who sent you to kill me!" He growled and was seen by Power loader just after the explosion. At first he was mad but then He heard Mei laugh.

"Kill you?! Your funny It was an accident My baby exploded." She grinned looking back at him before stopping and turning around sliding out of his grip she started patting his chest. "Wow your really strong huh and look at your muscles here too you are really really strong!"

This behavior baffled him and he wasn't ok with that. He tried to push her off when she grabbed his arm. "Hey I have just the thing to make you stronger." She shot off him grabbing his arm as he looked at power loader with pleading eyes. "Help!" He cried as Mei took him away.

Power loader sighed, "That poor boy mabe I should have warned him... Wait did she say she wasn't going to kill him what was that about?" He was concerned. Did Izuku really think someone here in UA was going to kill him?

By the time power loader entered Izuku was covered in gadgets and he looked terrified as he mumbled, "None of these are going to explode right?"

Mei however didn't have the right answer. "I dunno but science can't progress without failure!" She grinned only to get him to start shaking them off. "BUT NOT WHEN ITS A DANGER TO ME!"

"Awe come on at least try it and..." Izuku gave a swift and semi strong chop to her neck knocking her out.

He then breathed easy as he ran over to power loader. "She's crazy!" He grumbled hiding slightly behind him.

He laughed, "You know what though she may be crazy but she never quits and thats rear to see she takes pride even in her failures." He said pointing to a pile of gadgets. "Those are all her's shes here even on her days off. It can be a lot but I know she cares about her job. You will never find anyone more devoted then she is." He smiled then chimed, "Alright now about your bow staff."

"OH CAN I BUILD IT!" Asked Mei who surprised Izuku since she was already up again. "There's no way! How are you up? I hit you to hard for you to recover that quickly." He jolted slightly in shock. He then processed what she had asked. "Ya you can make it but I want it to be enforced to weather Quirks and fire. I also want it so It's retractable. It has to fit in a pocket about this big." He said holding up his fingers. "Can you do it?"

She nodded "just leave it to me." She grinned before quickly setting to work.

Izuku stared at he a moment then smiled, "I leave it in your capable hands."

He then left going out the window.

Power loader saw this and mumbled, "What a strange guy..." He stated softly watching him leave out the same window he came in.

 **Inko's visit**

She ran up to Izuku happily hugging him. "Hi baby! How has school been let's go to your dorm I want to see and hear everything!" She grinned holding onto his arm like he would vanish if she didn't. "You have been here a week are you adjusting well?"

Izuku smiled and lied about a few things but mostly told the truth. "Ya I'm adjusting I made friends with all my class mates... ands I've even got a new weapon being made. Don't worry though it's just a bow staff. I know no one would let me have anything sharp." He laughed trying to sound happy but he felt numb inside as he lied. "Honestly though the teachers are trying to make me feel welcome. But it's hard when the other students don't even know me."

"But they will sweet heart you have only been here a week. Has Bakugo been been behaving? I told the school about what happened between you to and they said they would keep it in check." She stated smiling. "I also told his mom." She chimed.

Izuku smiled, "Ya? So that's why he hasn't left his room for 3 days." He laughed softly as they finally made it to the dorm. He was hesitant to walk in as he was afraid someone would bring up yesterday. He didn't want his mom to know that he had hurt himself out of anger and frustration. He also was afraid that someone would tell her how much fun he had beating the shit out of Bakugo.

After a moment though she had gone in without him. He quickly followed behind her when Todoroki who was in the kitchen smiled and said Hi He then looked up to see Izuku waving a hand across his throat saying don't say anything.

Inko smiled but noticed Todoroki's face so she looked at her son who dropped his hands nervously smiling. "H-hi ya hey Todoroki hehe." He grinned

Todoroki started to laugh quietly seeing Izuku react. He cleared his throat and coughed trying to hide the laugh. "S-so um you must be Izuku's mom." He smiled

"Yes I am. My name is Inko Todoroki was it?" She chimed pleased that Izuku was making friends. "Are you one of my son's friends?"

Todoroki grinned and thought. **I'ma have so much fun with this.** "Yes I am and your son is the sweetest kindest classmate I have."

Izuku jolted and growled at Todoroki but his face changed when his mom looked at him.

Todoroki grinned and put a finger to his lips winking and sticking out his tongue. **This is pay back for making us chase you yesterday.**

Izuku was now frustrated as he mumbled through gritted teeth. "I'll go make tea I'm sure Todoroki is busy today." He growled to no avail.

Todoroki smiled, "Tea sounds great." He then took Inko over to the couch where they both sat.

She was crying she was so happy. "I'm so glad he's adjusting, and hearing he's the same sweet boy I remember from a year ago. I can't help but feel proud."

Todoroki was so about to lose his laughter when Asui and Mina walked in. There entrance triggered a loud slap and everyone looked at Izuku. Who now had a large red hand print on his forehead.

Asui and mina looked concerned until They heard todoroki say something that made them want to play along.

"So as I was saying Izuku is just so sweet. He went out of his way to help me, Mina and even Iida. Him and Bakugo are still at odds but even they are getting along better then before." Stated Todoroki who now had a smiling yet agitated Izuku standing next to him. "Todoroki may I please speak with you in private."

the pair left and Mina and Asui sat down now making it worse. "Were your son's friends too. Ribbit." Said Asui smiling. "It's so nice to see the person who raised such a nice boy."

Mina grinned, "Ya He even got the whole class to go flower picking instead of doing a biology project. He even said frogs are living things and shouldn't be killed mercilessly.

Izuku heard all this as Todoroki couldn't hold it back anymore. He was laughing to hard. "Oh man this is great!"

"Why are you doing this!" Growled Izuku grabbing his shirt.

"He choked out past the laughter. "This is pay back for yesterday. This'll teach you to run when someone's trying to help you." He grinned then left to go tell everyone else before Izuku could react.

Izuku was shaking as the entire class came to join in to add to the false vision his mother was being painted.

Izuku had made tea for everyone because his mom said it was good manners. He was so mad now but he couldn't fix this it was far to late he was now painted as a girly man who liked flowers art music and apparently was dating half the class. AND THEY WERE OK WITH IT!

He was mentally screaming as he waved his mom off two officers taking her to protective custody again. He then ran back to he dorm where everyone suddenly went into hiding. "COME OUT YOU COWARDS!" He shouted running through banging on everyone's door. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME OUT LIKE THAT! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WHAT THE HELL!" After about an hour of going up and down 5 flights of stairs he finally gave up and went to his room panting. He was so tired he was pretty sure if he had found them he wouldn't be able to catch them. "Damn it..." He growled crossing his arms.


	26. Everything comes together

Izuku had been walking just outside the school to the lunch room when All might fell from the second story and smiled. "HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

But Izuku just blew him off walking around him crossing his arms. "Nope..."

He was shocked by his reaction. "Come on at least talk to me..."

"NO! I have no desire to talk with you. I'm hungry and I would like to hide myself in the crowd before I end up seen by the cameras." Hee growled still walking until All might said something that got his attention.

"All for one has a message for you." He said dryly now using it as a last resort. He hadn't even wanted tell him he met with All for one but It seemed Izuku would only listen if he knew that much.

He stopped mid walk and muttered. "s-sensei... W-what'd he say?" He said looking back with one eye. A sparkle of joy came to them as he thought he had been forgotten.

"I'll tell you if you come with me." Smiled All might

Izuku looked at the building he hadn't been in any one hall way for more then a few seconds. But All might now wanted him to walk in. He trembled slightly. "I-I don't do cameras."

"I know I've covered them all so you can walk freely with me." He said calmly

Izuku sighed and turned, "Fine as long as I'm not on film."

He started walking behind him nervously checking each camera.

 **Tartarus**

All for one sat in the white room. He had to wait for now for spades to show himself. He was going to get revenge for what he did to Izuku.

But the only way he knew how was to get caught. He needed Spades to show his hand, and he needed All might to deliver a message to his captured protege.

 _I know you miss me. But I have a plan. You just have to trust that all that is happening is apart of it. You are in true danger and All might will protect you in my stead. For now._

 **Teachers lounge**

All might sat across from Izuku after telling him All for one's message. It was clear Izuku was thinking about All for one's words but they had been sitting in silence for roughly 15 minutes and All might still had somethings to say.

All might cleared his throat and muttered. "Um Young midoriya... I-I'm Sorry!" He said bowing his head.

Izuku looked up at him with mild concern. "For what? Telling me I can't be a hero... Don't worry I know you still feel the same. But even if you didn't I know the truth now."

All might stared at him confused.

As if reading his mind Izuku elaborated. "Our society just wouldn't except it. I can't be a hero because 80percent would hate and abuse the 20 percent more then they already do. I refuse to let that be my fault. I also refuse to turn against though's who gave me a purpose and told me I was worth keeping alive. Especially when even my own all time favorite hero turned his back on me just like everyone else.

All might spoke out, "But things have changed, I didn't think it was Possible but you both proved me wrong and showed the other hero's that your a fighter."

"Ya for my own survival. I don't intentionally help all the time. I am not gonna go out of my way to help a bully. I refuse they can suffer in the worst way because despite what people say, Words do hurt in fact they hurt worse then any physical injury. I should know I've suffered both. It's painful to live with and But as long as I am useful to All for one and Tomura I will persevere. I wouldn't truly call myself a villain but I'm defiantly no hero." Stated Izuku dryly before putting on a fake and some what frightening smile. "Besides if I try to be a hero I will stand out and then HE will find me and to be honest I'm more frightened of him then anything. Did you know He's the whole reason I avoid cameras."

"By he do you mean Spade's?" Asked all might who was answered quickly when Izuku started to tremble as his eyes darkened.

"W-who do you know that name?" He asked softer then he'd been.

"I fought with him once. But he got away before I could stop him." He mumbled his anger seething about his mistake. "What did he make you suffer through?"

Izuku quickly shook out his head and growled "IT DOESN'T MATTER! I-It's all in the past I will never go back I don't care what they do." He lied knowing he would surrender if any of his friends or mom had been caught.

All might saw through the lie and smiled, "Then It's settled Izuku. Did All for one tell you about his power?"

Izuku eyed him closely of course he had been told. He knew the whole story. After all All for one had made him his successor. No one in the league even knew except for Tomura. Izuku had been made into Tomura's most valuable pawn. But Izuku knew he was only a pawn but he was so easy to except it since he had been saved.(This is not how Tomura feels) Izuku sighed a moment then nodded, "Ya he had told me both of his own and yours and why your both enemies." He muttered.

"Then that makes this easier. Izuku you don't have to decide now but I want you to be All for one's successor. I know this is a tough decision so I won't make you decide now. Get back to me when you've decided." All might then stood up and smiled, "You can take for ever but I've already decided your the only one who can have it."

Izuku got up to say something but All might left before he could argue. Izuku growled and spat. "So selfish, I need to get out of here I'm still hungry and the bells about to ring. Damn it..." He mumbled leaving out the window going to his next class.

 **Inko's house**

There was a loud explosion on the lower floors as Two people Hearts and clubs accended to Inko's room. There were police placed everywhere but they didn't stand a chance. The pair mercilessly slaughtered all but one. "Give slave 3829 and your chief lassie a message a message from spades. We took his mother and his class is next. They better hurry if they want to save timmy from the well." Mocked Hearts as Clubs knocked in the door. Hearts then knocked out the officer and went inside after Clubs.

Inko was cooking when the front door flew open with a bang. She jumped from the noise and shouted, "WHO'S THERE!"

But just as she shouted the pair was blocking her only exit. "So this is the little tart? She doesn't seem like she'd be worth keeping whole..." Said Clubs coldly but Hearts smiled, "But she'll bring back the true prize the ultimate Pawn of All for one. He went so far for him so he has value to us. Let's get her and leave." They both charged at her as she fought back. Using her quirk she was picking up and causing things to fly from across the room towards her smacking Hearts and clubs in the head with house hold objects. But this ultimately ment nothing. They shocked her and she screamed before falling unconscious thanks to there quirk. Then using the speed of lightning the pair ran back to there hide out carrying Inko on there back.


	27. Hound dog

Izuku sat across from ?Hound dog. His eyes averted as he twiddled his thumbs slowly. He hadn't wanted to talk to him but it was now manditory since everything that happened plus he had thought a student had it in for him so he figured he probably did need it but he had a stipulation. "I-I refuse to be recorded Hound dog. Anything in these appoints could get out and I don't want them used against me."

Hound dog was confused. "Only the school has the ability to see these records." Said Hound dog.

Izuku sighed and looked at him. "A few months back I broke in, The entire League got in after that plus the press before then and there could be rats in the police force plus Hero's aren't above black mail and bribery. I am not foolish enogh to think that everything is safe here. I know better then anyone what the enemy is capable of. Why do you think I'm afraid of cameras? That's how they found me in the hospital." He growled crossing his arms.

"If they get there hands on these tapes. There could be information they could use against me or any of you or the league. Do you get it now nothing is safe. I'm not safe your not safe. They have no boundaries." He growled clenching his fists.

Hound dog thought for a moment and sighed, "Look I'm required to record our sessions but I have an idea. I'll only record what isn't important. I'll turn it off when we get into deeper detail hows that?"

Izuku growled but sat knowing he didn't really have a choice.

Hound dog sighed and pressed the record button. "What is your name?"

"Izuku midoriya..." He answered steadily growing nervous.

"How are you today Midoriya?" He asked smiling

"I guess I'm alright be better if people would take my warnings seriously though." He muttered in a bit of a pouting tone.

"And why do you think you are here?"

"I guess it has something to do with stabbing the vile marker on my skin." He spat covering his fear with anger.

"Why did you stab it?"

"I told you It's vile I never wanted to see it again!" He growled getting louder before calming down again.

Hound dog saw this wasn't going anywhere so he tried a different approach. "How did you become a villain?"

Izuku was taken off guard this was only the second time someone asked. He thought long and hard about it before deciding none of the information he had from that day was important he told him.

He told him about his childhood. How he'd been bullied and even how the teachers would just watch. He told him about his childhood dream that after years of being stiffed and crushed he finally knew the truth about the world. He even went so far as to thank All might and everyone who showed it to him.

Hound dog growled slightly, "You shouldn't thank them. No one has any right to steal a noble dream. Especially one from someone so strong."

His comment caught his attention. "I-I'm not strong." He mumbled softly

"Of course you are you suffered for years. Yet you held onto your dream until one day you just couldn't take it. Everyone has a breaking point but yours went 10 years before finally snapping. If that's not a strong will I don't know what is." He said smiling. "I wish my pups could be that strong.

Izuku blushed slightly looking down, He had never been told he was strong before and a hero was telling him it. He smiled slightly but it then vanished. "It doesn't matter though, I know the truth no one would except me. A hero without a quirk is unheard of."

"You don't know that. But I get where your coming from. How about you tell me what happened when you were with the league? You can leave out anything you don't want me to know."

Izuku thought about it again and mumbled, "I guess I had a lot of fun with the league. They were my f-friends my family. They Accepted me as I am and even helped me get better. I owe them everything. I will never betray them. Even if it costs me my life. I am a pawn in there corner. but I respect and even admire there tenacity."

"What did you do for the league?" He asked thinking back to the incident at the mall that Nezu had said not to tell Izuku about.

"Well I guess I gathered intelligence, I did quirk analysis on them, hero's, and even people I thought would be a good addition to the group. I marked it all down in my journals. It was both a hobby and my job. I loved doing it too." He said softly a gentle look on his face.

"They said I could do what I loved and all I had to do was work for them." Stated Izuku.

"But why did you say yes? You could have done that anywhere?"

"Does it look like there the type of people you say no too? I mean the first time I said no when Tomura took my journals I got beat up. I was scared of them. With good reason, but after reading them they took me in off the street. They didn't beat me up after that and even said I was useful." He grinned thinking back then an image of bullet passed through his head. "Well not without reason anyways." He muttered

Hound dog was intrigued but there time was up. "I'm gonna set up another appointment for tuesday. Same time got it?"

Izuku nodded and stood. "Please remember what I said about the recording though. I know you don't believe me but I really can't see this ending well."

He left down the only hallway where every camera was covered jumping out the window. They had started covering cameras down the hallways he would be forced to walk frequently. The hallway to Hound dogs office only had the cameras covered on days Izuku would come in.

 **Nezu's office**

Kenji stood in front of group of Izuku's teachers the entire room was cold and filled with an air of despair.

"Your sure?" Asked Nezu with great concern.

"Yes, woof, all my other officers died in the line of duty. They left one alive with a message then took her." He said with a shaking foot. "I don't know what to do. I didn't think they would go this far. I only put the officers on her to humor Midoriya. Give him a reason to behave. But once he learns about this."

"Nothing will stop him." Said nezu coldly. "We can't let him find out. We have to get her back before then. What was the message?"

"We took his mother and his class is next." Said Kenji leaving out the part about the slave thing and him being made fun of being called lassie.

"I see that is troubling. But the question is how? There's no way he can get into the school without us knowing not with the new security system in place." Stated Nezu

Hound dog was sitting in listening as well. He then spoke up. "Um it may not mean anything. But this can't leave this room. I have something to tell you about doesn't seem to trust any of us. But its because of All might or his past. It's because of something more recent. Police chief I would do through checks on all your men. I think you have a leak. I also think there is a traitor here in UA. Izuku was very adamant that even Hero's could be black mailed and bought off. He may know something we don't." He growled tightly. "It offends me to say that but we are all still humans. We aren't above that kind of thing."

Everyone went quiet looking at him.

Nezu thought for a moment before mumbling. "I'm afraid you may be right that's always been the other purpose of the dorms. I don't know if its a teacher or student but I have suspected for awhile that we may have a leak."

The police chief nodded, "I'll do a thorough checks of my department as well. Woof."

Hound dog nodded, "Good luck."

Once they had finished they all left and Nezu sighed, "Now my students are in jeopardy like Izuku has been saying this whole time. I'm glad I took his warning to heart." He smiled. "But his mom missing is a huge problem now."

 **The exercise room**

Izuku was throwing strong punches into a heavy punching bag. He was doing it so hard and fast that the bag's bottom busted out thanks to a broken thread. Izuku growled, "Damn it." He had worked up a heavy sweat but still felt like beating something. His knuckles were lightly bruising as he sat there catching his breath. Placing a hand over his eyes he thought about Hound dog and his session. "Something's wrong. I can feel it." He whimpered softly his whole body shaking as he thought about it. After about 5 minutes he gave a loud shout and started back to the dorm in the dark.

He didn't think anything of it until the alarm sounded and right in front of him was face to face with an unconscious Dabi. Who was laying in his path. "DABI!" He shouted grabbing him and taking his friend to his room to hide him. When he saw the hole in his gut he used his shadows to place a cover over every wound and create new vains to keep his friend alive.

 **Tomura's hideout**

They were getting ready to leave to save Izuku when they became under attack.

The enforcers where there with back up. Tomura had been caught in the explosion that knocked him out. Kurogiri was caught off guard and growled, "SHIT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" But it didn't happen. Everyone was held up and surrounded before they could even counter the pair sent up a charged bolt of lightning then slung it down on everyone except the patch work male who seemed to be the most sane.

When his group fell the pair smiled, "There our's now but you can stay free for we have a message to give to your pawn." chirped Club grabbing Dabi's face. "We are the enforcers. Spade's is taking everything from All for one and Soon our escaped slave will come back to us. Tell Slave 3829 to meet us in three days time at the mall if he doesn't come thousands will be hurt." Once it was said Dabi got impaled through his stomach. He was then thrown landing inside the walls of UA half dead. They didn't hit anything that couldn't be healed.


	28. Truth

Izuku had tried to save Dabi by himself. He took one of the stolen syringes he had and pushed a clear liquid into Dabi's insides. At first nothing happened but then his body started to heal. After a few minutes Dabi came to he hadn't completely healed but he was no longer in danger of dying.

He weakly looked at Izuku. The healing medicine was great but the side effects were unavoidable. The greater the wound the more power used to heal it. Izuku smiled when he saw Dabi was out of danger. Izuku finally relaxed. But his guard went back up when He heard the students shouting about an intruder and running about heading outside.

He quickly grabbed Dabi and laid him in his closet with his blood soaked sheets. covering him. He quickly realized that he left a trail of blood leading to his room so waiting for everyone to leave he headed out to clean it up. He even shuffled the bloodied rocks outside to the dorm. But as he was making the evidence disappear Iida saw him acting strange.

"Hey Izuku? What are you doing with your feet?" Asked Iida having just missed the blood stained rocks from inside the walkway. "You know the teachers have said you are to stay in your room. Did you not get the message?" He asked calmly but with minor suspicion.

"No what's going on? I heard the alarm and everyone started freaking out?" He said innocently, "I got worried and thought I could help."

Iida shifted not sure if Izuku was telling the truth. "Look they have all the help they need. I was sent here to guard the Dorm." He said uncomfortably as he looked down. "I-I don't like it anymore then you but they are afraid the league...Please go back inside..." He paused and looked at Izuku.

Izuku looked a little hurt but nodded, "Fine, I get it. I'll just go back in." He wasn't really intending to help but hearing Iida's words though not untrue hurt him a lot more then he thought they would.

Seeing his expression Iida felt really bad and decided he would just talk to the teachers later maybe get them to apologize to Izuku for the distrust. He knew it was a long shot but really Izuku hadn't done anything to warrant being imprisoned in his room again.

Izuku Sighed and went back to his room. He was now depressed but happy that he didn't need a reason not to help.

When he opened his closest he saw Dabi was awake and laying there calmly. "What happened? Am I in UA?"

Izuku smiled, "Yes you are. But as far as what happened you'll have to tell me."

Dabi thought back and before another word was said. He shouted shooting up and grabbing Izuku. "T-THEY GOT EVERYONE IZUKU! T-THEY CAME AND WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He was stressed out and he was shaking heavily.

"Who?! WHO IS THEY!?" Growled Izuku gripping onto Dabi's shoulder.

"The enforcers!" He stated dryly looking at his hands. "T-they let me go with a message." He said shakily before repeating word for word. "Tell Slave 3829 to meet us in three days time at the mall if he doesn't come thousands will be hurt."

Izuku was shaking now as well. "T-three days... T-they want me to... In three days." He whimpered softly before muttering. "F-fine I'll find a way to go."

The night passed in a flash and when day broke and no one had found anything more then a few puddles of blood which stopped just before any of the dorms. It was baffling and the staff wasn't sure if they should conduct a room check. It wasn't like they had definitive proof. Plus Izuku was playing it close to the vest so he didn't arouse suspicion.

He told Dabi to remain quiet as the teachers Aizawa and Nezu came to talk with him. They were in his room but Izuku was curled up in front of the closet when they arrived He looked like he was freaking out as he just repeated. "There coming... there coming.. there coming..." Over and over He looked like he hadn't slept a wink all night.

"Izuku are you alright?" Asked Aizawa reaching out to him.

Izuku didn't answer as he sat there speaking in general mumbles when he was touched he jumped and started spouting analysis. "If it happens in three day's I can't escape everyone will be hurt... It's all my fault I never should have ran I never should have escaped If I go back and apologize maybe he'll let everyone go." He said a chill in his voice as he spoke.

Nezu sighed, "Looks like we won't get anything from him. But maybe we can get something from his guest."

Aizawa looked confused at first until Nezu's nose twitched as he opened the closet. The pair was in slight shock when they saw an exhausted Dabi sleeping among blood covered sheets. Nezu when to inspect him to see if he was alive when Dabi rolled over muttering. "We have to save them."

After a moment the light of the room got in his eyes and he shouted in pain. Shooting up he rubbed his eyes. "Let me sleep longer Izuku that medicine wore me out." He mumbled sleepily slowly opening his eyes to come face to face with the teachers. His eyes widened as he looked around swiftly. calming down only when he saw Izuku. "So I don't suppose your willing to forget you saw me?" He asked cheekily.

Aizawa was about to attack when Nezu stopped him. "That depends on your answers. Who are you?"

Dabi thought for a moment then deciding there was no point in hiding it he spoke. "I'm Dabi. I'm a...Friend of Izuku's"

"I'll accept that for now. How did you get in? Where did all this blood come from? Why are you laying on blood covered sheets?"

Dabi looked down at the sheets before a dark look came to his eyes. "I almost died. Sent flying here from our HQ by...By the enforcers. If not for Izuku I would have died right where I landed." He said coldly. Speaking over the quietly panicking Izuku.

"How? Izuku doesn't have a quirk? How did he save you?" Asked Nezu looking at him in disbelief.

"Izuku should be the one to tell you." He said looking down.

"Tell us or the police get a hold of you right now." Growled Aizawa threateningly.

Dabi shot up his hands Fine fine just let me be. I don't want to leave his side." He said looking over at Izuku. A pained look in his eye as he sighed. "Izuku created a powerful healing elixir and a strong power enhancer. Happy." He stated coldly.

Nezu nodded, "Ya I caught a glimpse of that brain of his when I saw his quirk notes. Weaknesses strengths and even ways to get stronger. He thought of everything. But I had no idea he was that bright. Who are the enforcers?"

"Spade's clean up crew. Slave catchers or as they are most well known the lightning twins. They were raised and trained by spades himself. Hella strong and trained to not feel pain or torture. They are the premise of the ultimate soldiers. Born into a world of darkness all they knew was pain from birth. At least that's what I heard about them I don't know what's true though." Stated Dabi sighing.

"last question then you can stay for awhile. Why is Izuku freaking out?"

He sighed and looked down. "Well that's because..." He proceeded to explain about what happened and the explanation made The pair understand. He left out the message they gave him for Izuku. But told them everything out.

"I see so it's all finally happening. Spade's is showing his hand." Said Nezu walking out with Aizawa.

"Are you sure we should just leave him be? I mean he is a villain" Asked Aizawa muttering about what could happen.

Nezu smiled, "I'm not worried. Didn't you see his face he wasn't going to leave Izuku not after what he just told us. Plus he's hiding something."

 **Undisclosed location**

Tomura came too in a loud dark dingy place. There was loud shouting above his head and echoing through the entire cavern. He was alone locked in a human sized hanging cage, It was just large enough for him to stand there and look out. Maybe spin but he felt he would just get dizzy if he did that. He sighed and looked around but no matter how much his eyes adjusted the dark was the only think he could see.

"Where am I?" He growled irritably as a screen lit up burning his retinas. "AH!"

"Oh It seem's your awake. Have you met everyone in your cell yet." Grinned spades as Tomura realized he was surrounded by the dead. It was a gruesome sight but Tomura wasn't really phased. "What do you want from me? Where is my men?"

Spades laughed. "Ohh straight to the point I guess you really have grown up. Well unfortunately it's nothing you can give me. I'm after All for one's successor. You know who right."

Tomura growled, "Like he'll come to you he's terrified of you." Spat Tomura grabbing at the cage only to get electrocuted. He screamed in pain and as soon as it stopped he slumped scratching his neck angrily. "Damn you!" He had touched the bars so why hadn't they disintegrated. But he realized his hands were gloved with a special material over them that wasn't dissolving either.

"You look surprised. I guess it should be expected though. I personally made that material to negate Quirks like yours. But it did help When my little mascot was working on them too. I guess you would call him Deku right?"

Tomura's eyes widened. "How dare you!" He growled "Your the one who took Deku! Your Spades!" He growled staring at the red haired man.

"My reputation proceeds me." Stated spades as Tomura was thrashed about by the loud rumbling from above. "Don't worry about that for now as long as he come's you won't have to worry." He smiled before the monitor turns off.


	29. Author's last note

So I've got some great news Come the 4th of july I will officially be able to start writing my stories again on a brand new labtop YAY! ^^ I appriciate everyone's patience with me I swear I haven't forgotten about any of my stories It's been a long and well rather rough two years since somethings happened that that made me do some not so great things but I'm getting better and now I'm wanting to start writing not only fanfics but my own stories as well. It's been a long time coming but I've finally decided about my furture so I hope I get support since I know I'm good at writing stories. Though My grammar is lacking but thats Why you have people read the beta before release right XD Anyways Hope everyone is having or had a great holiday and I look forward to writing to my hearts content again.


	30. Chapter 30

**I would like to give personal thanks to Dragonx55 I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story since I had been told that someone had a similar idea to me. or I had to them. I hadn't read there story until after i was told about this. I was going to let this story die but Thanls to Dragonx55 I decided to pick it back up again. I have read the other story and though similar they are not the same. I used several scenes from the original and anime and people who showed up from the manga and so did they thats why they are similar so neither of us has a reason to stop writing. It is a great story though and I liked it so people should check it out. You can draw your own conclusion about both stories if you would like but I just wanted to say my thanks to Dragonx55.**

 **-End of breif authors note onto the story (^~^)**

 **Dorm room**

Izuku had been freaking out for several hours. Just muttering over and over "Three days. All I have left are three days." Dabi had managed to get him to come out of it though shifting slightly as Izuku calmed down. "D-dabi..." He said shaky I-I'm scared I don't want to go." He felt tears welling up. "He's the only one I can't face... But they will kill everyone I love... Everyone close to me..." He mumbled softly before his body ran cold... "W-what if he's acting now because he knows I can't run... I hope my mom is safe. She wouldn't last in his care." He didn't know she was in HIS care already as the hero's kept it from him. They were thining this would protect him and the students but they wouldn't realize the repercussions this would have. Both on Izuku, his mother, and his faith he had been building with the school.

 **Inko Daycare**

She had been tied up and kidnapped . But she was more afraid her son would come to find her. She was in a semi large room filled with children from kindergarden to teenage years all shirtless bearing the same mark her son had on his left shoulder. Each with a number that looked new under it in tracking ink. One of the older children came to check on her mumbleing softly, "I see your awake." He smiled weakly It looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in years. He swallowed hard handing her a full meal which had all the kids in awe. They were all in the same state. Staring at her plate like a pack of wolves awaiting there alpha's command to eat. She saw everyone even the children children struggle to stay away.

But they quickly left when the boy growled, "Don't break the rules I can't save you if you do." He shot them all a look before gritting his teeth bowing I do apologize you are and honored guest of our master please forgive them. They will not be permitting to bother you again."

She was in shock. "N-no it's quite alright you must all be hungry go ahead you all take it. I can hold out for a little while at least." She smiled pushing him the plate. "Please I insist."

He shifted looking at the plate then the front gate and cameras all over the room whispering. "I am not aloud to take it ma'am not with out permision from master. I am on half rations and the kids are being trained to obey orders so please just eat it quickly." He said having the same look Izuku had when first came back she realized this boy was no older then Izuku. "H-How old are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

He mumbled softly, "I am 15 ma'am the oldest child in here since Deku escaped." He smiled weakly. He was lucky but now he's forever on the run." trembled the boy.

Inko shifted remembering the name Bakugo used to call his son. "Deku huh why didn't you leave with him."

"Ma'am theres to many of use we would never had made it." He smiled accepting his fate. "That boy was destined for great things. But I'm not The only thing I'm capable of doing for now is protecting these kids and hoping one day they will be allowed to be bought by someone who is willing to give them a second chance at life no matter how far fetched that would be." He gulped trembling. "I am now to old for such dreams plus I am broken and have blood on my hands having been forced to fight in the pits. He trembled softly as his stomach growled. He growled back and turned I will allow you to moment to eat then my master wishes to meet you. His semi long brown hair covered his dark brown dull eyes. He was standing guard but she really didn't feel like eating since these kids were in far worse shape.

After a few long moments she said, "Take me to the boss then." She stood up and looked at him smiling well at least I can try to help some."

He looked at her and smiled but his eyes betrayed him. He lead her to a pair of large metal bar doors that lead to the outside world on the other side stood a burly looking man who had a huge chain rapped around his body that looked like it weighted a ton. He was shaking while standing guard. "She is...um ready to see the master..." He muttered getting a grunt from the burly man who smiled a dry smile. "Ok I shall allow her out make everyone else stand back. I-I don't want to kill anyone today." He smiled but she could tell he was terrified of a suicide attempt so they could escape. It happened almost everytime the gate was opened an older kid wouldn't handle the constant starvation torture and training that they ran through the open gate knowing they would have to die."

He nodded "I'll do my best slave 4825." He chimed shifting. using his quirk barrier to keep the door covered and everyone back.

She was appauld. "Slave?" But before getting an aswer she was yanked throuh not noticing that the kid was struggling not being allowed to harness and train with his quirk made him weaker then even some of the kids who were being specifically trained for war and the pits. These kids were the only ones who wanted to die before they were forced to take a life under mind control.

 **Tomura undisclosed location**

He was standing there slowly getting tired as he tried to pull the gloves that were stitched to his flesh. He was yanking at them even though it hurt he was determined to escape. "I have to get out of here before Izuku comes to save us. He won't beable to last another month in here." he spat tearing off the gloves he smiled and decayed electric bars his hands were bleeding but he was free. Dropping on top of the pile of corpses he slowly made his way over to the wall and touching the wall he stared making an way out it would take a while but he had done it. He was finally escaping and soon he would be taking on spades but first he needed his pawns back. He really needed kurogiri.

 **The League of villains**

The small group was out cold until a bit ago when they came too. They had been crammed into small cages each with a heavy set guard watching them. They were scary but they didn't seem like a real threat to most half. They had no idea what was going on the only thing they knew was if Deku didn't come they wouldn't survive.

 **Faculty office**

Alright we have a serious problem. We have new intel and the school has just been specifiaclly threatened by a group whos leader is known as spades. They want Izuku handed over to them. I don't know why but he seems to be a valued pawn for the villains on both sides. We must not allow any students to leave the campus as there safety is now under immidiate threat. ESPECIALLY NOT 1-A." he stated coldly looking at Mr. Aizawa.

Aizawa nodded before stating "What about Izuku he will want to protect everyone even if it means facing his fears?"

Nezu sighed "We will have to get him to talk about it if we don't we will be in the dark its time to throw on some pressure and bring in someone who can read minds. Also he must be placed under stricter supervision. Now to address something else Izuku has a guest. He is not to be harmed nor are the police to be called as we need izukus full cooperation. I have deemed this the easiest way to get it." With that the group nodded. "One last thing, You all will need to know. Izuku's mom was kidnapped by spades and Izuku doesn't know yet I don't think."

Those words made everyone freeze. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! SHE HAD POLICE ESCORTS!"

"And all but one died in the attack." Nezu sighed "Now obviously i don't have to tell you what will happen if he finds out so be careful. Dismissed."


	31. Authors note

I'm going back and making some changes to the general story line just so everyone is aware I will let you know as soon as I have everything changed up. Note not everything in this story is going to change. But I will be adding and editting spelling mistakes and such. I am also going to change the story up to suit somethings a bit better so expect more detail and Hopefully everyone likes these changes cuz I think it'll be good to do since a few people seem to think my story mimiks someone elses. So feel free to reread the old chapters that I Update once they are changed they will say UPDATED on the top under chapter.

-Thank you for reading

P.s. I hope you understand and will decide to reread the bit of changes also now I'm on a labtop so writing this will be much easier. So All the grammer errors made will be fixed when I catch them.


End file.
